Siete vampiros y un humano
by sheejeez
Summary: Bella nunca a estado de acuerdo con su naturaleza. Hasta que conoce al pequeño Edward Masen. Quien se ve obligado a vivir con Bella y su familia los Cullen, después de que sus padres mueren en un incendio.
1. BROTHER

**__**

Los personajes pertenecen a stephenie meyer

_Estaba viendo varios fics, donde es Bella la que termina viviendo en la casa de los Cullens. Entonces se me ocurrio una maginifica idea "¿Y si Edward fuera el fragil humano, en la mansion de los vampiros?"..._

_Sin fines de lucro alguno,si no les parece, ni hablar tendre que borrarlo._

**

* * *

**

**SEVEN VAMPIRES AND A HUMAN**

_(SIETE VAMPIROS Y UN HUMANO)_

_¿Cómo se ve un vació?_

_Cuando no encuentras la respuesta, no te queda más que seguir sin tus recuerdos. Borrando todo a tu paso. Como un animal, un animal feroz, hambriento y cegado por el odio._

_Tal vez, solo tal vez, si tuviera una razón para lo que soy. Entonces entendería el porque la muerte de mis padres y mi formidable vida. Porque todo tiene un motivo ¿Cierto?, nada pasa sin alguna causa. Y la mía no tiene explicación. Solo una maldita intención tan severa como la propia muerte. _

_Sobreviviendo por un único motivo._

_Mi indefenso humano._

BROTHER

(1987)

[Soundtrack: You and Me- Cranberries]

No le di mucha importancia a las sirenas y los agitados espectadores que señalaban algún punto en especial. Hasta que divise el porque de tanto bullicio. Aquella ostentosa casa, que vigilaba desde hace más de un año, en compañía de mi tortuosa soledad, velando los sueños de una inocente criaturita, de cabellos cobrizos y ojos de un impetuoso esmeralda.

Corrí de manera poco visible para cualquier ser humano, hasta quedar frente a la casa en llamas.

Gemí, cuando mis ojos fueron a reparar en su habitación, invadida por el asfixiante humo grisáceo. Tenia que salvar a su familia, tenia que hacerlo por el. Quise saltar por su ventana, pero para los ojos curiosos ese hecho no pasaría desapercibido.

Rodee los ardedores, llegando al verdoso patio trasero de ella. Vigilando mis movimientos y tomando fuerza de cada uno de ellos arrancando la puerta de este.

La perilla de su puerta color caoba, quemaba. La arranque sin pensar después en las consecuencias, y deje entrar el humo detrás de mí, me apresure antes que este afectara a sus pequeños pulmones. Escuche el débil canto de su diminuto corazón, y me apresure a tomarlo en brazos, envolviéndolo en una toalla húmeda.

Me debatí entre volver por sus padres o no, pero para cuando lo hice, fue demasiado tarde. Los canticos de sus corazones dejaron de dar señales de vida, los mire horrorizada y lamentándome por no haber hecho algo por ellos.

Llore en silencio por su perdida, al mismo tiempo que corría con el en mis brazos, tanto así que no me fije con que ímpetu, me cautivaba el aroma que desprendía el pequeño en mi regazo. Algo a sol, arena, fresca lluvia y florales. Me concentre más en sus hermosos ojos, olvidando mi necesidad de saciar mi sed.

— ¿Cómo se llama? — pregunto una muchachita, de cabello negro azabache rebelde, de facciones tan finas como un pequeño duende y ojos de un dorado refulgente.

—Edward, Edward _Masen_— Respondí con notorio nerviosismo en mi tono de voz.

Nunca olvidare como mis nuevos ojos admiraron la figura de una pequeña damita, acompañada de un fulgurante hombre con porte de soldado. Como la bailarina y el soldadito de plomo.

Tenía miedo y ella nunca me dejo, no solo paso a ser mi mejor amiga, también llego a ser más que eso, era mi hermana. Mi ejemplo a seguir, me enseño que no me podía llamar un monstruo, me mostró que la vida simplemente me había dado una segunda oportunidad, oportunidad que me permitió conocer a mi hermana y amiga.

Y aun así las palabras de ella volaron junto con la brisa del viento. Me seguía sintiendo sola, una monstruosa bestia siempre con ansias de matar a cualquier que se le atravesase en su camino. Una bestia de cabellos castaños con destellos rojizos, facciones no tan finas como las de Alice, pero si con una falsa mascara de una bellaza sobre humana.

—Todo va salir bien, Bella—tranquilizo una voz ronca, pero no por eso menos encantadora. Dándome un abrazo conciliador y reconfortante. Como lo haría cualquier hermano mayor.

— Gracias, Jasper— reconocí su gratitud perdiéndome en sus brillantes orbes tan similares a los de Alice.

Mi hermano de melena larga parecida a la de un majestuoso león, semejante al color de la miel, era el respetuoso soldado a lado de la frágil bailarina.

Jasper mi León, Alice mi bailarina, ambos mis hermanos y mis mejores amigos. Simplemente mi familia y mi única compañía por el resto de mi existencia.

Juntos hemos viajado por casi todo el mundo, España, Inglaterra, México, y ahora Chicago Illinois. En un rastro sin resultado alguno.

Por eso he dicho que nuestro mundo gira alrededor de nada y nada es nada. Solo sigo a donde ellos me jalen, donde ellos manden. Siempre estando de acuerdo, no muy de acuerdo con los lujos que nos solemos dar, en casa más parecidas a una mansión de telenovela, y aparatosos autos.

Y hoy, bueno hoy tendríamos que buscar un nuevo rumbo, y un poco mas de paz. Con el temor de tener que dejar a Edward, evitaría toda costa que fuera a caer en un orfanato, bien sabia lo que era crecer sola, ya que mis padres tan poco fueron la mejor compañía. Ahora solo quedaba esperar que mi vida diese un giro de 180° grados.

— ¿Masen? — indico la voz de una enfermera. Me levante con porte decidido y me aproxime a la mujer que se mordía el labio, con inquietud.

— soy su hermana— aclare, siguiendo a la enfermera, que me encaminaba con mi nuevo hermano, mi protegido.

—Vamos Bella, tenemos que irnos— Apresuro Alice, con un pie ya dentro de su llamativo porche amarillo. —Si, ya voy—, Grite desde dentro de la casa, arropando al niño.

— ¡Mira, nos ve chistoso!— Exclamo Alice, riéndose por lo bajo. Cualquiera diría que un ser tan pequeñito como Edward, no entendía nada del mundo pero sus asombrosos ojitos denotaban todo lo contrario. —Será a ti— bromee, mientras Alice se enfurruñaba en su asiento y murmuraba cosas como _cáeme bien, cáeme bien._

Ambas nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo, escuchando alguna canción de la radio.

—A ti te ve con un brillo especial— fue lo último que dijo.

Edward se comenzó a remover inquieto en mi regazo, intente ponerlo en una posición más cómoda, lo que solo ocasiono que hiciera tiernos pucheros.

—¿Qué tiene? — Pregunto Alice, sin quitar los ojos de la carretera.

—Creo que hambre— Con mi mano libre, tome su mamila de la pañalera que Alice le preparo.

— Edward nos va dejar en la ruina, come mucho — mí amiga bufo bajito. Haciendo una mueca chistosa.

—Alice, es un bebe, los bebes necesitan alimentarse bien. —conteste. Alice resoplo fingiendo molestia, cuando sabíamos que se encontraba radiante de felicidad al verse con un pequeño hermanito. Ni si quiera el propio Jasper se pudo negar a la petición de su danzarina esposa.

—Para Alice, ve despacio. Edward no saldrá ileso como nosotros— le apremie entre risas, pero mi amiga siguió con su actitud alegre, que le caracterizaba entre todos los demás.

—Que va, mejor canta conmigo Unlimited. Al pequeño Edward no le pasara absolutamente nada, mientras este al cuidado de sus hermanas mayores—canto mi amiga con su vocecita entonando después Get ready for this vocal.

— ¿Así que California?— pregunte, cambiando abruptamente el tema.

—Con más exactitud, iremos a los Ángeles. Es la ciudad mas poblada y extensa del Estado de California, fácilmente pasaremos desapercibidos además será bueno que Edward se desenvuelva en nuevos aires. —, suspire esperanzada de encontrar un buen lugar para el. Y no se perdiera de su maravillosa niñez.

—Seguro, aunque dudo que les seamos indiferente a los humanos— solté el aire contenido innecesariamente en mis pulmones, mi amiga se encogió en su asiento

—presiento que viviremos la mejor aventura de nuestras vidas— dijo aplaudiendo dando brinquitos

—por supuesto, contigo nunca se sabe— le seguí.

—Si bueno, pero creo que esta vez pasara algo— Me paso su brazo por los hombros y me acerco a ella —Créeme, yo lo se todo y lo que no, lo invento—, su tono era misterioso causando que un escalofrió recorriera toda mi espina dorsal

—Por supuesto, tú eres la psíquica—_._

—Bella nuestra vida va cambiar, yo lo se— susurro mi amiga, mientras se acomodaba en una posición mas cómoda.

—Así será Alice— le di la razón, recostando mi cabeza sobre la ventana, y acariciando los revoltosos cabellos de Edward.

—Alice, hemos llegado— le susurre al oído, Alice se estiro alzando ambos brazos, dándome un golpecito en la cara.

—Bella, lo siento— Alice intento sofocar sus risitas en vano.

—olvídalo, no entiendo para que te estiras— le acuse dándole golpecitos en su pierna, para indicar que se papara, ella se paro de un golpe y comenzó a caminar, siguiéndole los talones a una señora regordeta que no llevaba la misma prisa que nosotras, "esta señora cree que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo" se quejo Alice en voz bajita, pero la señora paro en seco provocando que mi distraída amiga, impactara contra su ancha espalda, y como efecto domino me llevo arrastras a mi también "Auch" exclamamos al unísono. Por suerte Jasper iba pisándome los talones y alcanzo sostenerme.

— Oiga tenga cuidado, que no ve que traigo un bebe en brazos— grite, todo mundo se dio vuelta menos ella.

Sobre el hombro de mi amiga, pude ver como la señora metía rápidamente la mano en la chaqueta de un señor que iba frente a ella y sacaba un paquete que supuse seria la cartera de su pobre victima.

La señora se dio la vuelta para encararnos, cual fue nuestra sorpresa, al ver que de vieja no tenia nada, mas era una joven que fingía ser de sociedad por más que ocultase su vestimenta corriente y vulgar, traía puesta una blusa negra pegada y sus jeans de mezclilla a la cadera, haciendo que su no estilizada figura resaltara.

—eso y mas se merecen— nos reprocho meciendo su dedo de arriba abajo haciendo una seña de desaprobación en nuestras caras. Alice comenzó a toser disimuladamente, para ocultar su in fraganti risita.

—Mugrosa— resoplo esperando que no escucháramos. Pero algún instinto protector hizo Clic en mis adentros, y me pare de un salto casi tropezando con las piernas de Alice.

— ¿Pero quien te crees usted para insultarnos?—le encare, la muchacha que ya estaba dispuesta a seguir su camino, se congelo en su lugar y como por si fuera poco se dio la vuelta con aire amenazante.

— ¿Me estas hablando a mi? — Se apunto con un dedo.

—Si— dije, me acerque con grandes zancadas para quedar frente a ella.

—Mejor hasta aun lado y no estorbes— sus palabras eran desdeñosas, y tal si fuesen dirigidas a alguien mas serian hirientes, pero en cuanto a Alice y a mi, eso era nada.

—Bella, cálmate por favor— Jasper susurro con suplica en sus palabras. Mientras que Alice tomaba a Edward en sus brazos, acurrucándolo para calmar sus sollozos.

—Ves Bella, el bebe se esta asustando—Iba a tomarlo en mis brazos, pero una chillona voz llamo mi atención.

— ¿me acusas de ratera? —, la muchacha se puso de una tonalidad de morado un tanto gracioso.

—La escondiste ahí—, ella se cruzo de brazos.

—Te advierto no avisare, pero discúlpate.

— No—se negó, sin mas se dio la vuelta para salir del aeropuerto, estuvo muy cerca de lanzarme y morderle como el desdichado vampiro que soy. Pero Alice ya me sostenía del brazo

— Déjala, da igual pasaremos un momento fenomenal—, mi amiga comenzó a reír bajito. Alice me pasó a Edward, deje de respirar y me dispuse a limpiar las lágrimas de sus húmedas mejillas, con besos.

Por el dejaría de respirar toda la eternidad, de ser posible.

A unos pasos de nosotras, estaba la mujer regordeta muy animada platicando con el mismo señor ignorando conversar animadamente con una "secuestra carteras".

—Alice tengo una idea— casi di brinquitos como ella, me incline hasta su oído para susurrarle mi idea, acto seguido una muy eufórica Alice se encontraba gritando muy de cerca al señor que hablaba con la joven.

—Le han robado, Le han robado, Le han robado— gritaba Alice, haciendo señas a unos guardias de seguridad que corrían en dirección a Alice.

—Ella, Ella, se a robado la cartera del señor para empaquetarse chocolates— decía a grito pelado. El señor se busco la cartera y a seguro no tenerla, corroborando que de verdad se le habían robado, la joven regordeta intento escapar pero su estética figura no se lo permitió, causándole gracia a mas de un espectador. Se había estampado contra el suelo, dejándole una gran marca roja en su carita de muñeca inflada. Alice se ahogaba en sus propias lágrimas falsas, mientras yo hacia un esfuerzo por no asfixiarme con mi propia risa, Edward apuntaba con su pequeño dedito a la muchacha en el suelo. Y se chupaba el dedito de su otra mano.

—Niñas, quiero agradecerles su acto de honestidad— El señor que ya poseía nuevamente su cartera, se aproximo a nosotros, agradeciéndonos nuestra ayuda. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, y una camisa de algodón, de uno de sus brazos traía lo que parecía un traje de gala negro. Apenas lo veía con atención, no era mal parecido resaltaba con su cabello de un tono muy parecido a la corteza de un árbol y sus ojos de un azul cristalino.

—No hay de que señor— le dije, calmando mi risa.

—Federico Giardelli— se presento amablemente.

—Un gusto, mi nombre es Bella… Bella Cullen y mis hermanos Alice, Jasper y el más chico es Edward.

— Un placer conocerlos, Jóvenes—se despidió con una reverencia de cabeza retirándose a paso elegante.

—Gente, gente y más gente. — me queje dando fuertes pisotones en la acera, mí amiga solo se rió. Y lo contrario a mi estaba mas fascinada que una niña con juguete nuevo,

"No te quejes Bella, tal vez podamos ir a explorar. Que se yo", OH si explorar sinónimo de "compras"

—En otra ocasión—, le di un jalón a su sudadera rosa,

—Eh, me a costado mantener impecable esta sudadera— ¿segura? Reprimí una carcajada.

Alice condujo seguida del auto de Jasper, hasta llegar a un punto donde se veían una línea de casitas, nada ostentosas, sencillas como a mi me agradan.

—Toquemos en esta casa— propuse. Quedando frente a una casa, con una pequeña barda de madera pintada de un pacifico blanco, que la rodeaba. De un jardín verde descuidado. No era muy de mi gusto y por la mueca de Alice supuse que tampoco de ella.

Tocamos un par de veces en la puerta de madera, y quedándonos quietas esperando respuesta alguno, estábamos apunto de dar media vuelta cuando la voz chillona de una mujer nos detuvo.

— ¿Qué se les ofrece? — pregunto una señora, con aires de grandeza. De Cabello teñido de rubio y grandes ojos azules, nada comparados a los cristalinos del Señor _Giardelli._

— Sabe donde queda esta dirección — soltó rápidamente mi amiga, enseñándole un papelito blanco con la dirección de nuestra nueva "casa".

— ¿Ah? — para ser la copia de "Barbie malibu", estaba mas claro que el agua, que en su fabrica se les olvidaba que el paquete iba con cerebro, no hueco.

—Lo que mi amiga quiere decir, es que si nos puede indicar por donde ir— me explique.

—No lo se— dijo secamente. Nos miro con repulsión.

Estaba apunto de jalar a Alice, antes de que despelucar a la Barbie Malibu, versión abuelita. Pero una voz me saco de mi ataque de furia.

— Vamos Mamá. Se les necesita y no precisamente para trapear y fregar los pisos. Puede que para jugar al papelito, ¿Ya la captan no chicas? — No deje pasar desapercibido su patético tono seductor.

El muchacho que quería jugar al yo lo tiro y tu recoges, salio de las penumbras de su casa, era la replica exacta de la Barbie Malibu, solo que este era Ken júnior. Pero no tan marcado ni tan sexy como el original muñeco de plástico.

—Bien ya va, creo que prefiero perderme— Tire de Alice que miraba la Escena como una película de _Mr_ Bean.

— Ustedes se lo pierden.

— Solo nos perdemos de un momento traumatizador — Le escupí.

Su mamá reprimió un gemido.

—Largo, fuera de aquí. Miren que insinuar cosas delante de mi hijo — dijo muy ofendida, por su santísimo hijo.

—De mejores casas nos han corrido — grito mi querida amiga.

La Barbie bufo ofendida, mientras le dábamos la espalda, no sin antes escuchar un gritito aturdidor.

— Mi nombre es Christian Newton. Ya saben donde me podrán encontrar siempre y cuando gusten pasar un buen rato — Pero si esta mas obvio que este Ken Júnior es mas hueco que su propia madre.

Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras más, hasta que visualice una hermosa casita, pintada de blanca, y su hermoso y frondoso pasto. Que daba la pinta de haber sido podado recientemente. Acompañado de unos cuantos rosales.

— Esta es la correcta — dijo Alice dando sus ágiles pasitos hasta la puerta de la casita de muñecas.

Alice dio un toquecito delicado.

— ¿Si? — respondió una voz rasposa y cansada, desde el interior de la casa.

—Buenas tardes —dijo Alice. La puerta se abrió despacio y de ella salio una ancianita con su cabello tan blanco como la nieve, que le caía hasta los hombros "aunque suene a blanca nieves", su Tez clara pero menos pálida que la mía y unos expresivos ojos aceitunados. Traía unos pantalones de tela que se veían realmente calientitos de color café y una chamarra de un color mas claro que sus pantalones.

— ¿En que les puedo ayudar? — se veía amigable y para nada era una de esas ancianitas a las que solíamos llamar "brujas".

—Podría indicarnos donde queda esta dirección… es que nos hemos perdido, y como vera traemos un bebe, es nuestro hermanito pequeño. Ya sabrá de los cuidados de un niño, no podemos traerlo del tingo al tango, además…. — Alice dijo todo eso de un solo respiro. Pose una de mis manos haciendo que callase. La señora se veía un tanto sorprendida, Una sonrisa perfectamente amoldada a su piel arrugada pero que en su tiempo debió de haber sido perfecta, bailo en sus pequeños labios.

—Lo siento, es que le gusta hablar mucho — me excuse. La señora negó, y nos dio una sonrisa amable.

—Para nada molesta, y por supuesto que les puedo indicar a donde deben dirigirse. Por cierto que hermoso niño — dijo señalando a Edward que se encontraba adormilado en mis brazos..

—Gracias señora.

— Sara, díganme Sara — nos pidió.

—Alice, Bella y Jasper Cullen. Ha sido un gusto seño… Sara, ahora nos tenemos que ir. Hasta luego—señale a cada uno y me despedí amablemente. Pero Sara nos retuvo.

—Ni si quiera les e dado la dirección de la casa. Pensar que carguen con una Adivina. — ofreció con voz amable y empujándonos dentro de su casa.

_si supiera..._

Me gire para ver a Jasper que tenía una expresión de dolor, negué con mi cabeza para que permaneciera fuera. El era el más reciente en nuestra dieta "vegetariana". Aun tenia que hablar de ello para estar segura de que Edward estaría del todo bien con nosotros.

La casa era acogedora y calientita por dentro.

—No es necesario— dije en un intento de no ser encimosa.

—Si que lo es y no se diga mas — y esta dicho que no se diría mas del tema.

Su casa era Amoblada con muebles rústicos que parecían costosos. Sus pisos alfombrados donde su pudiera andar descalzos sin miedo a coger un resfriado o alguna enfermedad que tumbe. Dejamos de ver su pequeña sala y comedor, para subir al segundo piso que estaba igual de alfombrado, también con muebles rústicos de madera barnizada.

El aroma que despedía, era de viejos muebles.

Nos condujo hasta uno de los cuartos, que quedaban al cruzar una salita que se antojaba para una rica fiesta, lastima que no pudiésemos dormir. Pequeña pero llamativa, de un color rosa pálido. En una esquina de ella, estaba un televisor, no era de pantalla plana, pero de colores al menos si.

La señora abrió una puerta que se encontraba con llave, esta impecable, como si nunca entraran, congelada en el tiempo. En el centro había una cama perfectamente tendida, con una colcha de flores tipo margaritas y sus almohadas blancas. Aun lado el ropero igual de madera barnizada. Una cómoda a los costados de la cama. Alice y yo danzábamos por la habitación haciendo una investigación como toda una **"**_Sherlock Holmes_**"**.

Di con una foto, que mas parecía recorte de alguna revista. Pues en ella posaba sobre un columpió una niña, que a pesar de su edad me atrevería a decir que era sumamente, de una belleza exótica, perfecta piel cobriza, brillante cabello negro. Imagine que ella era la nieta de la señora Sara. Tenían cierto aire parecido.

—Es mi nieta — dijo la voz de la señora Sara, tras de mi, provocándome que diera un brinquito, casi haciendo que se me cayese la foto, pero no iba ser tan descuida así que lo mantuve inmóvil en mi mano. Era raro que los de mis especie reaccionáramos de tal forma, claro que yo siempre e sido la excepción a la regla.

— Es muy linda — le dije aun viendo la foto. Pude ver un brillo en los ojos de Sara.

Tome otra foto que se encontraba aun lado de la de su nieta. En esta salía un niño posiblemente de la misma edad que Edward. De un hermoso ver, probablemente en un futuro seria atractivo. Su cabello negro resaltaba sus pequeñas facciones, un color de piel muy bonito y una ligera redondez infantil en su barbilla.

— El es mi otro nieto — dijo con melancolía. No entendí porque.

— Es lindo — no encontré otras palabras.

—Era— repuso ella con tristeza. Seguía perdida.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Sara continuo.

— Mi Pequeño salio de nuestras vidas, hace un año— no se porque me imagine lo peor, y no se porque sentí una opresión en el pecho.

—Oh lo siento, tanto— me acerque y la rodee con mis brazos.

—Por algo se dan las cosas— dijo ella sin expresión alguna, y con cierta esperanza. Volvió a lo suyo. Siguió buscándonos algo propio para mí y para Alice.

Sara se sumió en un silencio que me resultaba cómodo, y algo personal. Di unas cuantas vueltas, esperando que nos diera indicaciones para llegar a nuestro nuevo hogar.

—Perfecto— Sara saco unos cuadernos con garabatos, hechos de crayón.

— ¿Y esos?— señale los cuadernos algo viejos, a mi otro lado, ella se recostó, y tomo en sus manos la foto de su nieto.

—Oh! son de mi nieto— Los ojos de Sara brillaron intensamente en agonía, —Le encantaba dibujar por todas partes, pero desde que mi hijo comenzó a meterse en ciertas leyendas, empezaron a alejarse.— Sara termino con lagrimas y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

Me debatí entre mi curiosidad o mi poca imprudencia, pero gano la curiosidad.

— ¿Y porque no va usted a verlo? — Sara paso sus arrugados dedos, por la superficie plana del portarretratos.

—A una vieja como yo, ya no se le da bien viajar — suspiro, — a mi hijo no le gustaría, — sonrió con melancolía. Iba preguntar a que se refería, pero el rechinido de la puerta abriéndose me cortó.

Alice entro con Edward en sus brazos, y sus deslumbrantes ojos, se movían de un lado a otro, buscando algo en particular, hasta que ellos me encontraron sentada en la cama a un lado de Sara, esta lo admiro por un rato, mientras una sonrisita bailaba en sus labios. Alice lo acerco para que Sara lo pudiera sostener en su regazo. Paso sus pequeños dedos, por cada rasgo de su primoroso y delicado rostro.

— Es tan chiquito — dijo Sara con rastros de ternura, sus ojos se surcaron cuando esbozo una sonrisa, sencillamente. Sonreí por su observación, por ahora era chiquito, en un futuro quien sabe. Su padre debía medir por lo menos 1.80 de estatura.

—Cuídenlo mucho— Sugirió Sara, poniendo una de sus arrugadas manos, en mi hombro. Asegure silenciosamente, dar mi existencia por la vida de el.

Sara tomo un peine de cerdas delgadas y cepillo delicadamente el sedoso cabello del bebe.

—Tiene un cabello indomable— rió. Asentí y solté una carcajada, acompañada de la de Alice.

Me encontré en un baño, pequeño y sencillo, con su piso de madera crujiente. El resto de este de un azulejo blanco, combinado con sus paredes de color azul cielo. Un jarrón con rosas blancas, se situaba sobre un pequeño muro blanco, que se encontraba aun lado del lavamanos.

Despose el sucio pañal de Edward, no pude reprimir una mueca de asco, al contrario del pequeño, que no hacia mas que mover sus blanquecinas y tersas piernitas.

—Quédate quito, Edward— le hice cosquillas en su estomago, el destello de sus resplandecientes orbes esmeraldas, me pareció único. Definitivamente mi color favorito era el verde.

Tome una toallita húmeda, de las que mi amiga compro para el, y le puse su pañal limpio.

Lo alce en mis brazos, haciendo que ambos viéramos nuestro reflejo en el pequeño espejo del baño, Admire nuestro reflejo, sin creer lo que mis ojos me mostraban, esa no era yo. Gemí un poco tapando mi boca. Seguramente el espejo me hacia una jugarreta. Yo sonreía, era una sonrisa calida, y amorosa, era feliz, yo era feliz.

"_definitivamente tendría que cargar un espejo conmigo, y así poder creerme en serio, que esta era yo_".

Y todo se lo debía al niño en mis brazos.

Me apresure a salir del cuarto de baño, aun con aquella sonrisa tonta, plasmada en mi rostro.

Me encontré a Sara, entablando una platica muy interesante con Alice. Platica que en realidad no escuche, pero debió de ser divertida, puesto a que ambas reían desinteresadamente.

—Ven mi niña, quiero cargarlo una vez mas— Sara dio suaves golpecitos en la cama, para que me sentara frente a ella. Obedecí y tome asiento frente a ella. Una vez que Sara coloco a Edward recostado en la cama, volvió a tomar asiento a mi lado, con un peine.

Cepillo suavemente mi melenuda cabellera, provocando una placentera sensación, recordando como mi madre hacia lo mismo. Eran simples cosas que jamás olvidaría. Como se formaban pequeñas arrugas en las comisuras de sus labios cuando sonreía. O como sus ojos brillaban, cuando juntas planeábamos travesuras para mi padre.

—Tienes un cabello muy bonito— dijo Sara con su cansada voz, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Sonreí en agradecimiento. Ella estaba muy emocionada por tenernos en su casa y yo muy agradecida, en mucho tiempo no habíamos gozado de un tratado tan amable.

—Gracias— agradecí.

—Las dos son unas Jovencitas encantadoras y tu eres un Jovencito muy guapo— Acaricio la mejilla de Edward, suavemente. Sus arrugados ojos negros nos veían con cariño y devoción. Entonces no tendría problema con que yo la viera de la misma forma. Sara empezaba a formar un parte importante en mi vida y tal vez en un futuro algo más cercano a una familia. Aunque sabia que eso era imposible, ella no pertenecía a nuestro mundo, no podíamos arrastrarla en esto, como hicimos con Edward.

Alice se abalanzo contra Sara y sin previo aviso enredo sus bracitos alrededor de ella, yo imite el gesto de mi amiga, y compartimos un amoroso abrazo. Cuando nos separamos Sara acaricio mi mejilla con su tibia mano.

—¡Por dios niña, pero si estas helada! — Alice se tenso, el comentario de Sara nos agarro desprevenidas.

— Debe ser que no vengo muy bien abrigada — Me justifique, señalando el delgado suéter que traía puesto.

—Bueno, espero solo sea eso. — Dijo Sara. Intentando posar su mano, sobre la mejilla de Alice, pero esta se distancio, sin verse grosera.

—Bella, yo creo que ya nos debemos de ir. Recuerda que Jazz aun esta a fuera—dijo Alice, atropelladamente, mientras me jalaba con cuidado de no ser brusca.

— De acuerdo niñas, aquí esta la dirección — saco una hoja, con algo escrito, que supuse serian indicaciones.

—Muchas gracias Sara, ten por seguro que nos daremos unas cuantas vueltas por aquí— murmuro mi hermana, mientras nos despedíamos de la elegante y amable mujer.

Nos encontrábamos frente a una majestuosa "Casa", que para Alice el termino mansión era sencillo, porque mansión era mas un castillo para ella. De material marmoleado grisáceo, bien construido, grandes ventanales, que dejaban entre ver su asombroso interior. El porche era adornado por una mediana fuente en forma de un círculo.

_Adentrada en el denso bosque tal como en casa_

— ¡Sencilla! —, grite dirigiéndome a Alice haciendo que esta corriera a escudarse con su esposo, Jasper solo rió.

— Esto no es una casa, es una mansión— apunte, totalmente Furiosa por el lugar.

—Jasper, cálmala, si no deseas quedarte viudo por el resto de tu existencia.

—Es lo más sencillo que en contre que fuera a mi gusto—Explico Alice, con aires soñadores.

—Pero es que esto es mucho, solo somos el bebe y nosotros tres.

—El bebe crecerá, y cuando eso pase cada quien tendrá que ocupar una habitación separada. — Dijo Alice, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al niño en mis brazos.

—Claro que cuando sea lo suficiente mayor, le tendremos que explicar porque sus "hermanos" mayores, no cambian su aspecto físico—informo articulando sus brazos mientras hablaba.

Alice nos guió dentro de la "sencilla" mansión.

Jasper iba con aire ausente, cosa que me preocupo. Usualmente el era serio pero había olvidado que le costaba mas trabajo convivir entre humanos.

— ¿Estarás bien, Jasper? — me separe un poco de su lado, mientras hacia la pregunta.

—Descuida, estaré bien y el también — Señalo a Edward que tenia su cabecita recostada en mi hombro.

Alice, se sentó perezosamente en la salita negra que ya adornaba nuestra casa.

— Jasper no hará nada, y tu tampoco. Lo e visto— voceo mi amiga, y en un parpadeo, ya se encontraba abrazando al elegante hombre.

— ¿A que te refieres, con que yo no le haré nada?

Jasper le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

— Bella, se que la sangre de Edward te afecta mas que ninguna. Pero tranquila que el amor es mas fuerte que el deseo — hizo una mueca de burla.

— ¿Qué estas insinuando?— Le amoneste. Ella agacho la cabeza como niña regañada

— Solo digo que ya lo quieres, como nosotros ¿Cierto Jasper? — el aludido le sonrió coquetamente y asintió con la cabeza.

—Al menos si por el momento. El día de mañana bueno ya veras—Farfullo.

— ¿Qué?— Gruñí, acompañada de un llanto mas parecido a un canto celestial.

— Oh, Edward, ya te e despertado. —susurre, los ojitos de Edward estaban rebosantes de sus lagrimas cristalinas.

— Ves lo que has provocado, Alice Cullen — La acuse.

—Hay una mecedora junto a su cunita. Y antes de que preguntes, si todo lo tenía previsto— soltó una risita traviesa.

Me acomode en una cómoda mecedora acolchonada, con Edward en mi regazo. Lo enrolle en un par de cobijas para que no resintiera el frió de mi piel y lo duro de ella.

—Jamás te haría daño— susurro, acostumbrándome al exquisito aroma que emanaba el cuerpecito de Edward.

Recosté al niño en su cunita de blanca madera, bese su frente. El ni si quiera se estremeció era raro que se estuviera acostumbrando a la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos.

— ¡Listo!— Anuncie, a Jasper y Alice que se encontraban sentados en el comedor.

—No tardaste nada. ¿Qué los bebes, solo comen y duermen?— Jasper rió por la inocencia de su esposa.

— Si eso hacen los bebes, comer y dormir—Afirmo Jasper con tono de sorna.

Alice no tardo mucho en reír también con nosotros. Tanto ella como Jasper eran felices juntos. Encajaban como dos moldes perfectos, hechos a la medida del otro. En otra ocasión me hubiera causado asco tanto amor, pero ahora tenia por quien vivir mi eternidad, y cuando el envejeciera yo viviría para velar por el, cuando muriera yo lo seguiría.

—Entonces tenemos un pequeño hermano— Dijo Jasper, anunciando como si hubiéramos ganado la lotería, y es que así era.

—Si. Tal vez al resto de la familia no le agrade mucho, pero da igual, disfrutemos el momento — dijo Alice con ofuscación

—Bien por eso les advierto, viviremos aquí durante su infancia— declamo Jasper, con mando.

—Bienvenido sea nuestro pequeño hermano— pensó un poco— Edward, Edward Cullen.


	2. FIRST WORDS

FIRST WORDS

(1988)

[Soundtrack: Stay home- Self]

Edward era un niño inteligente, mostraba ser un niño sumamente perspicaz. A pesar de que aun no hablaba, sus simples balbuceos eran una armoniosa nana para mis oídos. Después de todo, nosotros siempre sabíamos lo que el quería, sin que el tuviera que pronunciar las palabras correctas. Tal vez los estábamos consintiendo de más. Aunque el ya daba sus primeros pasitos, algo torpes y desequilibrados. Lo único sorprendente es a quien acudió.

_Alice y yo caminábamos una encima de otra, por los traicioneros pasillos. Esperando que Edward no terminara perdido._

—_Alice, pero como se te ocurre dejarlo solo— gruñí, ella solo resoplo ocultándome algo, posiblemente otra de sus misteriosas visiones._

— _Te sorprenderás cuando lo encontremos._

— _No pudo ir muy lejos, después de todo, el aun no camina. Solo gatea ¿verdad?— mis palabras fueron solo para convencerme más a mí que a ella. Ella solo sonrió maliciosamente._

_Entonces lo vimos, de pie, sosteniéndose con sus manitas al borde de mi innecesaria cama. Sonreía orgulloso por su logro, jamás había visto sonrisa tan más hermosa como la del pequeño._

—_Edward, gracias a Dios— suspire alegre acercándome a el, pero Alice me sostuvo de una manga para que parara, la mire con reproche. Ella me indico con la cabeza que mirara hacia el frente._

_Edward caminaba torpemente hacia mí, extendiendo sus bracitos para que lo cargara. El me buscaba a mí._

— _El te quiere— musito alice saliendo alegremente del cuarto._

_Sus primeros pasos, fueron para mí._

Jasper era su cuenta cuentos personal, siempre con una pizca de humor. Todavía no lograba entender como le era tan fácil estar cerca del bebe. Posiblemente le fascinaba ser atentamente escuchado y no ser interrumpido como frecuentemente lo hacia su esposa. El labor de Jasper era mantenerlo tranquilo, Edward era sumamente travieso.

Y luego estaba Alice y su hiperactividad, ella solo compraba lo necesario, adornar su cuarto, juguetes, ropa. Todo lo que un bebe pudiese desear y rime con compras. A eso me refiero cuando digo que Edward es un bebe completamente mimado.

Y yo, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado. Haciendo mis días más placenteros, aun no era inmune a su atrayente aroma, de lo que estaba segura es que no me atrevería a causarle daño alguno. Siempre estaba donde yo estaba, el me buscaba, yo lo busca, así sucesivamente. Era su compañera de juegos, su hermana mayor. Y el la joya mas preciada de mi tesoro.

—Di, A-lice —Separo su nombre en silabas, la voz de Alice se oi desesperada. Estaba intentando hacer hablar a Edward.

—Llevas toda la tarde haciendo eso Alice, olvídalo otro día será— Sentí a Alice tensarse a mi lado y apretujarse mas, casi tirándome.

— ¡Alice! — Amoneste, — ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Alice?, Dios reacciona, no estoy para tus visiones.

—Lo siento— se disculpo, — Pero te encantara lo que acabo de ver— Se termino defendiendo.

— No lo se, últimamente no me quieres comunicar nada de lo que ves. — murmure. El lugar Estaba frió, Tome a Edward de la mano para llevarlo a su habitación y hacerle una muda de ropa.

—Vamos Edward, antes de que a tu hermana le de por molestarte de nuevo— tomo mi mano, con su acogedora y calida manita.

Edward corrió algo torpe hasta su caballito de madera, que Jasper le regalo en su cumpleaños y comenzó a mecerse despacio.

—No le hagas muy fuerte, te puedes caer— Le advertí enarcando una ceja, mientras me escurría por su enorme guardarropas, obra de Alice.

— ¡Ah!, aquí adentro es una selva— me queje, saliendo del guardarropas. Me gire para ya no ver a Edward en su caballito. ¿Cómo no lo sentí moverse?

— ¿Edward? — inquirí preocupada. Corrí fuera del cuarto, por cada habitación y nada del bebe.

— ¡Alice, Jasper… Quien sea!— Grite con un toque histérico olvidado que no hacia falta que gritara, aun así lo hice al borde de la locura.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — enseguida Jasper estuvo a mi lado, de la mano de su esposa.

—El bebe… perdido… no esta— tartamudee un efecto raro entre los de mi especie. Alice me miro preocupada al igual que Jasper.

— Descuida, lo encontraremos, solo sean precavidos al seguir su olor. — cada quien se separo.

Fui a la sala comedor, donde yace un esplendoroso comedor de época. Se contaban más de 20 sillas. De reojo vi la puerta a la calle entre abierta. ¡Maldición!.

—¡Jasper, Alice la puerta estaba abierta!— Grite nuevamente sin necesidad, sin esperarlos, corrí fuera de la casa, el Olor de Edward era menos concentrado fuera, pero no para que no lo pudiese seguir. No debía estar muy lejos.

Momentos después Alice y Jasper ya corrían a mi lado.

—Debe estar…— La voz de Alice quedo congelada en el viento, Jasper la sostuvo mientras esta se quedaba inmóvil.

— ¿Alice?, ¿Qué ves?— Su esposo la zarandeo ligeramente.

Alice comenzó a salir de su letargo lentamente, parpadeo un poco para acostumbrarse a su perfecta visión, su semblante estaba mas pálido de lo normal y sin previo aviso nos tomo a los dos de la mano, comenzó a correr casi ganándole al propio viento. Su rostro estaba descompuesto en una mueca de horror y dolor.

—El bebe cae... Arrollo… corriente... — Farfullo frases incoherentes con la voz temblorosa, entonces lo supe, Edward estaba en peligro. Jasper pareció entenderlo también y aumentamos más la velocidad.

Llegamos hasta la orilla de un arrollo que conducía a un profundo lago, seguí el olor de Edward que era mas penetrante a esta altura.

—Allá Esta— Dijo Jasper, Apuntando a una distancia algo retirada de nosotros.

— ¡Oh por Dios!—Exclame, Edward estaba en cuclillas a la orilla de este, jugando con una ramita en las cristalinas aguas.

— ¡Edward! — grito Alice eufórica.

Cuando el nos oyó, se incorporo en sus piernitas, con una media sonrisa, comenzó a saludar, corriendo hacia nosotros, pero tropezó con unas rocas.

— ¡No! — exclamaran al unísono Alice y Jasper.

—¡Edward!— Grite, al instante ya estaba sosteniéndolo entre mis brazos antes de que cayera al arrollo. Sin importar si el me vio o no correr a una velocidad sobre-humana.

Edward comenzó a sollozar asustado, aferrandose mas a mi cuello.

—Ya, ya, Tranquilo— susurre en su oído, acariciando su rebelde cabello broncíneo.

—¿Esta bien?— Pregunto Jasper acercándose a mi lado. Asentí con la cabeza aun abrazando al pequeño.

—Shh, ya paso— seguía susurrándole a Edward, mientras nos encaminábamos a casa.

Dejamos a Edward en el estudio, viendo alguna serie infantil que lo hacia soltar sonrisitas musicales.

—Casi cae al lago por mi descuido— me culpe — si le hubiese puesto mas atención— Gemí.

Alice estaba a mi lado, dando un abrazo de apoyo y Jasper frotaba ligeramente mi brazo izquierdo. Los dos negando con la cabeza mi comportamiento de culpabilidad.

—Bella no es tu culpa, Edward es un bebe inquieto— Justifico Jasper.

—Si Bella, Jasper tiene razón. — Se froto la barbilla, — ¿Qué tal si lo llevamos algún parque o algo que les guste a los bebe? — pregunto.

—¿Con este clima?, si claro —contesto sarcásticamente

—No Bella, esta vez Alice tiene razón. Lo podemos arropar según el tiempo — dijo Jasper, rodeando la mesa de cocina, para sentarse en una silla.

La pequeña figura de Alice, bailaba por todo el cuarto de Edward, buscando un atuendo para el. Y aun pesar de que quejarse. Porque según ella no le favorecía nada, tendría que comprar más.

Podía escuchar a Jasper, jugando con Edward en el otro cuarto.

—Di Jas-per—, de repente escuche un bufido, — Deja esas tijeras— ¿tijeras? — ¿De donde saco esas tijeras? — Ya estaba a su lado, quitándole las tijeras.

—Alice — explico sencillamente, tome las tijeras y comencé a cortar, un atuendo de ella.

—¿Por qué haces eso? Bella no lo hagas, todos tenemos algún descuido— Casi rogó porque parara, Alice podía ser muy impulsiva.

De tanto lloriqueo, y suplica. Mi amiga termino por rendirse y conformarse con su vestido medio trasquilado. Salí con ella de la mano, dejando a Edward y Jasper seguir jugando.

—Di Jas-per— continúo mi hermano inútilmente.

—Tenemos que regresar— Anuncio la voz cantarina de Alice.

— ¿Porque?, ¿No, les has informado el porque de nuestro retrazo?— Pregunto Jasper removiéndose incomodo en su asiento. Alice negó con la cabeza.

—No he dicho cuando.

—Acabamos de llegar y ¿ya quieres que viajemos de nuevo?— indague con una mueca de fastidio.

—Solo una semana, se los prometo— aseguro.

Aceptamos de muy mala gana.

— ¿Bien entonces Jasper que esperas?, no hay tiempo que perder — se cruzo de brazos.

—Pensé que iríamos todos.

— No Jazz, iras tú, yo me quedare con Bella al cuidado del Bebe. — desapareció de la estancia, Jasper y yo suspiramos resignados...

Giramos unas cuantas calles más, sin llegar a ningún sitio en especial, hasta que sentí a mi amiga frenar.

—Bella, es asombroso— exclamo mi amiga con aire ausente.

_Alice y sus visiones misteriosas._

Alice se aproximo a la bella pieza, y con la yema de sus dedos, rozo delicadamente la estructura. Con paso digno de una bailarina regreso a mi lado.

— ¿No te gusta? — pregunto inocentemente.

Es bonita, ¿Pero no es muy pronto para comprarla?

Alice bufo.

—Cuando menos te des cuenta, Edward cumplirá cuatro años.

—¿Para nosotros? , no Alice para nosotros el tiempo jamás pasa rápido— dije en un tono falso de indignación.

—Ya Bella, igual parece tentador ¿Por favor?— pregunto monocorde.

—Supongo que no podré ganarte— resople resignada.

—Cuando cumpla dos años le enseñaremos a dormir solo, no puede dormir siempre en tu habitación y fingir que tienes dulces sueños— sugirió.

Enseguida recordé lo interesante que es velar el sueño de un humano, y mas si ese humano se trata de Edward.

—Eso, no se si podré evitarlo— musite. Emprendiendo nuevamente nuestro camino, por unas escaleras de mármol.

Cargue a Edward que estaba jugando con otros niños de su misma edad.

— Tienes razón. Vamos, hay una cama que comprar — Dijo orgullosa por su logro.

Por un segundo me lamente y rechace la idea, pero quien era yo para llevarle la contraria, después de todo tiene razón.

— Seguro, a Edward le encantara. — mentí, y ella no pareció creerme.

— Ves Edward— Mis ojos se encontraron con los de mi pequeño hermano—Alice quiere que ya duermas solito

Por un momento jure ver un rastro de tristeza en sus bellos ojos color verde esmeralda.

—Yo me encargare de que no sea así— susurre para Edward, a sabiendas de que Alice también escucharía. El me sonrió.

Alabe a Dios por brindarme tan placentera estadía, por lo menos hasta que Edward creciera.

La cocina amoldaba perfectamente con el resto de la "Casa-Mansión", como había dicho Alice "era la cocina de un restauran" del mas elegante y caro restauran. Podría decir que era el rincón más moderno dentro de la construcción. Su piso de mármol parecido a una tabla de ajedrez, su cocineta de madera y hornillas de acero. Una pequeña salita la adornaba en una esquina de ella.

Yo Estaba sentada, frente a la sillita de Edward, ingeniándomelas para que acabara con su papilla. Mientras que el se dedicaba simplemente a batirse y soltar risita tras risita.

—Ya casi acabas, mira— Le Enseñe el casi vació frasco.

— ¿Quién, tu o el?— murmuro burlándose Alice.

No podía ser más bocona.

— El — susurre irritada y deje de golpe sobre la mesa el recipiente de vidrio.

—Que tan difícil puede ser alimentar a un bebe— dijo con voz monótona.

— Entonces, demuéstralo — propuse.

— Bien, hazte a un lado y déjale esto a los expertos — sonrió petulante.

Bufe fastidiada, y me recorrí una silla, para darle paso a mi hermana.

—Solo no lo obligues, porque…— farfulle pero fue demasiado tarde.

— Acaso me acaba de escupir, Bella ¿Me escupió? — Se paro escolarizada y busco un trapo para quitarse todo rastro de papilla.

— Trate de advertirle, señora doña perfección— murmuro con sorna, intentado reprimir un risa, pero no la dejo pasar.

— ¿Te burlas? — cuestiono mi hermana.

—Alice por supuesto que no, y cálmate. Desde que Jasper se fue, te alteras por todo— solté. Trague saliva, Mientras que Alice abría los ojos sorprendida por lo dicho. Era verdad se había ido su pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y esa tenia nombre, _Jasper._

— Si claro, supongo que estarías igual si Edward no estuviera— dijo con furia en los ojos, intentando serenarse.

— Explica porque la terquedad de insinuar cosas que no son. Quiero a Edward como mi hermano pequeño, es todo. Ni que fuera

— Ya te lo dije Bella, eso es solo por ahora.

_Y como otras veces, volvió a esfumarse._

Medite un rato, pero finalmente cedí a olvidarlo. Me dirigí a la pequeña salita, con Edward de mi mano, aprovechando que el lugar estaba casi vació o al menos lo aparentaba, saque una hoja y crayones para que Edward pudiera plasmar sus garabatos.

Vacile un poco, pero tome lugar a su lado.

El rostro de Jasper era inexpresivo, tenso y nervioso. No solo por su don era obvio.

—No es el mejor acto de madurez, pero confían en que sabemos hasta que punto podemos llegar, y que podemos cuidar del pequeño humano. Todo corre por nuestra propia cuenta, confían en que podemos ser sumamente precavidos, por nuestro bien y el de la familia—Jasper cito las mismas palabras que Carlisle dijo.

Quedamos en un silencio espectral hasta que corte el silencio.

— ¿Y los demás? — indague curiosa.

—Quieren conocerlo a excepción de Rosalie. Pero Carlisle cree que no es correcto— Jasper, respondió fríamente.

—Tal vez sea lo mejor.

—Aun así terminaran por conocerse— farfullo Alice.

Jasper se paro de su lugar, y camino rápidamente hasta ponerse tras la cocineta.

—Alice, el destino no esta escrito en piedra, y tus visiones cambian — su tono era severo como si realmente le preocupara el hecho de que Edward terminara por convivir con una extraña familia de vampiros.

Me recosté sobre el edredón, después de dejar a Edward en la cuna que se encontraba a un costado de mí, apague las luces y tome mi libro "cumbres borrascosas". Lo había leído centenares de veces, pero no me dejaba de ser interesante por eso.

—Bel-la— Solté un gritito ahogado cuando escuche una melodiosa vocecita infantil.

— Dijiste, tu dijiste mi nombre— susurre asombrada, girándome a la cuna de Edward. El se encontraba de pie, sosteniéndose del barandal, y mirándome con sus brillantes ojitos.

Minutos después Alice y Jasper estaban abrazados en el marco de mi puerta. Ambos con una refulgente sonrisa, y algo de envidia en sus ojos.

— Uff, te envidio. Toda la semana intentando que dijera nuestros nombres, para que terminara diciendo uno tan sencillo como "Bella"— Alice se quejo con una sombra de humor, dejándose caer de espaldas en mi cama.

— Es que me quiere mas a mi— me excuse.

—Sus palabras, también fueron para ti— Musito

— El simplemente te adora, Bella— Concordó Jasper, con una sonrisa socarrona

Recosté a Edward que ya se veía adormilado y le di un pequeño beso en la coronilla. El volvió a repetir mi nombre unas cuantas veces, me resultaba fascinante, que siempre sus primeras veces fuesen única y exclusivamente para mí.

— Buenas noches Edward— musite.

* * *

**Y ya esta el segundo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado. Me tardare un poco con este, porque aun ando preparando el epilogo del otro. Ya creo acabarlo rapido, con eso de que no se puede salir, ni hablar.**

**En fin, muchas gracias por sus reviews.**


	3. THE PIANIST

THE PIANIST

(1991)

[Soundtrack: Maybe-Yiruma]

El corría seguido por los otros niños, mientras que el revolotea por la plaza. Siempre manteniendo mi pesada mirada sobre el, sin importar si lo incomodaba o no, el siempre me regalaba una coqueta sonrisa con bigotes de chocolate. Y me saludaba con un babosito beso, cada que corría a mi alrededor.

No es por presumir, pero robaba más suspiros que cualquier otro niño.

Deje vacía la banca en la que me encontraba y a paso lento, me situé delante de el. Me agache para estar a su pequeña altura, y le di un fuerte abrazo, pero no lo suficiente como para lastimarlo.

— Es hora de irnos, despídete de tus amiguitos— susurre deshaciéndome delicadamente de sus bracitos que me aprisionaban.

—Otro ratito, Bella— pidió con un pucherito, su labio inferior temblaba levemente.

Saque un pañuelo y le limpie su boquita, mientras me negaba a su petición.

—Ya es tarde, no queremos preocupar a tus hermanos— negué con la cabeza. Lo tome de la manita y el se giro para despedirse de sus amigos, con su manita libre.

Caminamos de la mano en un cómodo silencio, no sin que antes, algunas señoras me detuviera para soltarle unos cuantos piropos a Edward. A el parecía encantarle que le dedicaran toda su atención, puesto a que sonreía de medio lado, cuando ellas lo halagaban. Otras intentaban acercarse con sus hijas, como si de alguna manera en un futuro el las recordara y las pusiera en su lista de espera. Mas que desagradable me parecía chistoso. Edward seria todo un don Juan.

El veía asombrado todas las tiendas, como cualquier otro niño. Había una canción de fondo, hermosa y clásica, la reconocí como mybe de yiruma. Que para mi pequeño hermano no paso desapercibida, y con un brillo que no reconocí en sus ojos. Cuando pasamos a lado del pianista que en ese momento interpretaba la canción, Edward me dio un jalón con su manita. Que de no ser porque me detuve para el, el no me hubiera podido ni con mas esfuerzo.

—¿Qué es eso, Bella? — pregunto Edward, señalando el enorme piano color negro.

Es un piano. Puedes tocar música, así como el— Explique señalando al pianista que nos deleitaba con la melodía.

—Toca muy bonito, yo quiero tocar como el, quiero un piano igualito— como todo niño un "quiero" era normal y mas a sus cuatro años, pero los "quiero" de Edward, no era un simple capricho, los de el, eran sin duda necesarios.

—Bueno, podría conseguirte un pequeño piano— sugerí aun pérdida en mis pensamientos.

—Pero yo lo quiero igual— se cruzo de brazos enfurruñado.

Es muy grande para ti. Pero te prometo que cuando crezcas, te comprare uno igual— le dije, acariciando su mejilla. El me sonrió demostrando que estaba de acuerdo y me tomo nuevamente de la mano.

Así fue como le regale a Edward un órgano a su tamaño, o más exacto el Casio que le regale aconsejada por Alice y compañí cual se escuchaba todas las mañanas, tardes y noches antes de acostarlo, resonar por la casa. Golpecitos y notas desafinadas.

Aplaudíamos, cuando fingía ser un gran concertista y nos deleitaba con sus ficticios acordes.

—Soy malo tocando música— comento una noche, cuando guardaba su pequeño órgano.

—Edward, todo músico comienza así— lo consolé con un rotundo abrazo.

—¿De veras, bella? — sus ojos brillaron.

En serio, ya iras aprendiendo. Tal vez si te pagamos clases particulares— sugerí, mirando de reojo a mis hermanos, que nos hacían compañía aquella lluviosa noche.

Edward se soltó de mis brazos, y comenzó a dar brinquitos.

—Eso seria genial—Exclamo con una luminosa sonrisa, extendió sus bracitos para que lo cargara.

Ya lo creo, pero por lo pronto vamos a dormir. ¿De acuerdo?

El bostezo antes de poder negarse como cada noche y sonreí, cuando hizo un pucherito culpándose por su descuido.

Se acurruco en mis brazos, y recostó su cabecita en mi hombro. Lo arrope cómodamente en su pequeña cama. — Shh, dulces sueños— arrulle, pasando suavemente mis fríos dedos por su desordenado cabello cobrizo.

Su respiración se volvió mas lenta y cadenciosa, siempre tan armoniosa. Me retire cerrando sigilosamente su puerta, dejando una diminuta rendija, para poder oírlo.

— ¿Clases de piano?— pregunto Jasper enarcando una ceja con diversión.

—No le veo nada de malo.

Jasper negó divertido con la cabeza y se sentó en una silla sin necesidad de hacerlo, ya era costumbre.

—Es muy pequeño— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y?

—Bueno, creo que se le pondrá complicado. Solo eso.

Eso me hizo pensar un poco, pero también sabia que Edward era un niño muy inteligente, y cuando se proponía algo lo cumplía.

—Edward, es inteligente— dije por fin.

Jasper suspiro, antes de ser interrumpido por Alice.

—Jazz, yo creo que Bella tiene razón. Créelo Edward te puede sorprender— dijo, otra vez con un deje de orgullo.

— ¿Acaso lo has visto, Alice?

Negó — Por supuesto que no, es algo mas que obvio— nos guiño un ojo y salio con superioridad del lugar.

Era elegante hombre, con porte de millonario, joven y amable. Su cabello castaño estaba agarrado en una coleta, sus facciones eran de un muchacho de unos veintitantos años y sus ojos marrones observaban con disimulo la casa, buscando a su aprendiz.

— ¿Y bien, donde esta el joven? — pregunto con educación, de fondo se escuchaban las caricaturas.

Puede escuchar a mi hermana, tosiendo para disfrazar su in fraganti tos.

—Bueno en realidad el joven…— comencé a explicarme, pero no hubo señal de que me pusiese la más mínima atención.

— Me imagino que usted debe ser el joven Edward — dijo, dirigiéndose a mi hermano que se encontraba lo mas retirado posible de nosotros. Jasper lo miro confuso y luego me vio de reojo, pidiendo ayuda.

Alice carraspeo su garganta y el hombro puso toda su atención en ella.

—No, Edward esta allá— señalo con su pequeño dedo, la sala de estar.

El hombro puso su mirada en la dirección que se le indico, pero por supuesto que Edward no se veía debido al enorme respaldo del blanco sillón. Nos miro pidiendo permiso para aproximarse a la sala, asentimos con la cabeza.

Camino hasta quedar aun lado del sillón, cuando vio a Edward, sus marrones ojos se dilataron un poco.

— ¿No es muy pequeño? — pregunto el joven.

Alice rió un poquito, — No lo subestime, es un niño muy brillante — dijo ella.

Edward dejo de poner atención a sus caricaturas y le dirigió una mirada suspicaz al joven hombre.

— ¿Usted es mi profesor? — pregunto educadamente, sorprendiendo al hombre.

—Supongo que así es.

Los ojitos de mi pequeño hermano, brillaron.

—Soy Edward Cullen y ¿usted es…?— se presento extendiendo su diminuta mano, para que el hombre la pudiese tomar.

— ¡Vaya! — Rió por lo chistoso de la situación, — Antonio Boogen. Pero para usted jovencito, solo Antonio.

— ¡Entonces empecemos!— grito mientras salía de la sala para ir por su piano.

Antonio suspiro divertido por el entusiasmo de mi hermanito.

—Parece que realimente es muy listo para un niño de su edad, aunque en realidad no se que tan sencillo sea enseñarle a un niño que posiblemente no sepa aun leer ni escribir— opino sin malicia alguna.

Por primera vez en todo el rato, la voz de Jasper hizo su aparición.

—No se preocupe por ello, le hemos enseñado lo más básico, como es precisamente leer y escribir, aunque aun así su lectura y escritura suelen ser torpes pero buenas para su corta edad— dijo con seriedad.

El hombre asintió en aprobación.

—Entonces no será tan complicado como me imaginaba.

Escuchamos los pasitos de mi hermano, bajar con cuidado las escaleras. Entro corriendo por la sala, sujetando su piano a lado derecho.

—Señor, ya podemos comenzar— hablo con su vocecita infantil y suavizada.

El joven hombre asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Empecemos jovencito.

—Para usted Edward—dijo con desgarbo.

—No aprietes las teclas, como si fuera los botones de tu control remoto. Tu toque debe ser delicado, como una caricia. — se escucho como amablemente Antonio le explicaba a Edward ciertas reglas.

—Eso puede hacerlo— dijo su pequeño alumno.

—Antes que nada, debes aprender un pentagrama.

— ¿Qué es un penta… penta… no se que?

—Pentagrama, contiene las notas que corresponde a cada tecla. Mira te las voy a escribir y tú las vas a estudiar, ¿Bien? — explico con ronca voz, Antonio.

Se escucho como Antonio, sacaba su cuaderno y con agilidad escribir las notas.

—DO, RE, MI, FA, SOL, LA, SI, DO—Recito mientras escribía.

—DO, RE, MI, FA, SOL, LA, SI, DO— Repitió Edward con facilidad.

Se escucho un gemido de asombro por parte de Antonio.

— Veo que ya no es necesario que estudies— Dijo.

—No fue tan difícil— pude imaginarme a Edward sonriendo con orgullo.

Tome mi libro de la mesita que se encontraba a un lado de mi cama y me dispuse a leer, pero aun así no pude evitar seguir escuchando la conversación entre alumno y profesor.

—Ahora debemos aprender, que nota corresponde a cada tecla, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡si! — me imagine a Edward brincando.

Después de ello, solo eran los golpecitos de las teclas, a Edward quejándose y Antonio riéndose por lo bajo para no molestar a mi hermano.

— ¡Me rindo! — se quejo Edward, de momento lo vi cruzarse de brazos, me reí por la imagen de solo pensar en su berrinche.

Escuche la carcajada de Antonio y a Edward quejarse bajito.

—No querrás aprender todo en un solo día, tranquilo mi pequeño amigo, aprender piano requiere grandes dosis de paciencia.

Escuche un quejido de frustración, no tuve mucho que imaginar para saber que era Edward, no tenia mucha paciencia ni para el mismo.

—Pues yo no tengo pacen... pacien… paciencia— dijo con dificultad.

Antonio rió, —Si no la tienes,¿Cómo quieres aprender?.

—Intentare tenerla— prometió Edward.

Continué concentrando mi atención, tanto en mi lectura como en la conversación que se mantenía en la planta baja. Me resultaba fascinante divertido y extasiado.

— ¿Recuerdas donde esta la nota "Do" — no hubo respuesta, así que supuse que simplemente asintió con su cabeza.

Hubo un rato de silencio, luego de notas inconclusas, pequeños quejidos por parte de Edward, y la paciencia de su profesor. La paciencia no era precisamente el fuerte de Edward, de grande seria peor, pero como siempre terminaría aprendiendo rápido.

— A sido un placer, enseñarte por este día.

— A sido algo sin pan… panciencia... Paciencia la clase, pero divertida— Edward sonrió de lado, como de costumbre.

— Nos veremos otro día Edward, y espero estudies bien las notas. Sea o no necesario, ¿Entendido? — se despidió Antonio.

—Lo prometo. Hasta luego Antonio— Edward se despidió con la manita.

Antonio, no tuvo que ser el profesor de Edward por más de un año. Ya que el mismo demostraba grandes dotes como pianista. En tan poco tiempo ya podía tocar alguna partes de canciones infantiles, algo que termino por maravillar a Antonio, ofreciéndole mas de su tiempo para prepararlo mejor, a lo que mi pequeño hermano se negó, no veía por ahora como el ser pianista su gran futuro, a su edad era simple pasatiempo.

_Que bella melodía _pensé una tarde, mientras escuchaba una canción de fondo tocada con un maravilloso instrumento… _piano_. Fue cuando llego esa palabra que Salí despavorida de mi habitación para encontrarme a Edward sentado frente a su piano electrico— ¡Hey! — llame su atención, una vez que el termino de tocar. Edward levanto su vista con una radiante sonrisa, de esas torcidas, que se curvan a un lado.

—Hola Bella— me saludo con entusiasmo, sus ojitos tenían ese brillo tan desconocido para mi, aquel que me fascinaba.

—Es muy hermosa, ¿De quien es? — Dije refiriéndome a la melodía que tocaba, me acerque para sentarme a su lado.

Por un momento el miro hacia las teclas, y de reojo me observo a mi.

—Es una nana, la compuse yo— dijo apenas en un susurro, pude notar un notable rubor en sus pálidas mejillas.

— ¡OH! — pensé en algo mas coherente que decir, realmente Edward era todo un estuche de monerías, — es bellísima, ¿En quien te inspiras? — pregunte sin sonar tan alterada, pero ni yo pude soltar mi seguros celos de hermana.

Edward rió y sacudió su cobriza melena.

—En…yo… bueno... En... ti— balbucee tímido.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron tiernamente. Solté un soplo calmado, al menos no era por una niña, y por Dios el era un niño.

—Gracias, — dije, — Por un momento pensé en tu primer amor, eres tan pequeño.

Edward hizo una mueca chistosa de fastidio.

— Tengo 7, ya no estoy pequeño— dijo mostrando sus dedos y contándolos para que me quedara mas claro.

Sonreí, aunque Edward era muy maduro para su edad y muy inteligente, no le quitaba aquel espíritu de niño travieso. Como las prendas trasquiladas de Alice, o los libros con historias incompletas de Jasper. Todo era obra de Edward Cullen.

— ¿Quieres dar una vuelta? — le pregunte mientras le pasaba su sudadera negra. Edward asintió con una sonrisa, y tomo su gorra de invierno.

— ¿Puedo llevar mi bicicleta?

— Si, solo no vayas muy rápido.

—Hecho.

Tome mi abrigo y unos guantes, para guardar las apariencias.

— ¿Alice, vienes? — pregunte a mi hermana, antes de tomar las llaves del auto.

—Claro— ella arrebato las llaves de mi mano, y corrió al auto seguida de Edward que se veía emocionado, pocas veces le permitíamos salir, tanto por el tiempo como por el peligro.

Llegamos a un campo libre, donde podía andar tranquilamente en bici y casi no había gente, entre menos nos resultaba movernos con más libertad.

Edward bajo el solo con un poco de dificultad su bicicicleta, no permitía que las "damas" ayudáramos.

— ¡Edward ten cuidado! — grite mientras lo veía bajar a toda velocidad una colinita, sabia bien que a el le encantaba la velocidad. Por eso no le dejábamos salir solo y menos con su bicicleta.

Entonces Alice susurro algo con la voz quebrada.

—Dios no!!.

Edward no había alcanzado a frenar y cayó de boca. Tal vez esperaba correr y calmar su dolor, pero de un momento a otro todo aquello se volvió negro y lejano.

Miles de trocitos de fierro caliente, se incrustaron en mi garganta, y la cortaron sin piedad. Entonces toda tolerancia tuvo su fin.

Los brazos que me envolvían, comenzaron aflojarse y notaba la desesperación en su vocecita de soprano.

— Bella cálmate, es Edward.. Nuestro hermano— rogaba aquella voz distorsionada.

Posiblemente decía algo más, algo más que mi maldito deseo no me permitía escuchar, por primera vez en mi existencia me odie y me desee la muerte, como podía pensar en si quiera dañar a mi pequeño hermano. Mi parte racional lucho por no zafarse de aquellos brazos que me acorralaban, pero por otra parte hacia todo lo contrario.

Fue cuando sentí unos brazos mas duros acorralarme y entonces agradecía, cuando me alejaron, así desease todo lo contrario… "Gracias Jasper".


	4. INNOCENCE

**Un pequeño detalle, en el capitulo de "The pianist", me equivoque cuando describi su piano, el piano de cola lo tiene hasta este capitulo, el que el toca era un piano electrico.**

* * *

INNOCENCE

[ Innocence – Avril Lavigne]

Con el conteo de los días, el efluvio de Edward pasó de ser tentador a mi agonizante tortura, tan cruel como si quiera pensar en quitarle la vida. Inclusive evitaba pasar demasiado tiempo con el.

Mis hermanos reprochaban mi hostilidad. Me recordaban lo mal que le hacia pasar; ¿Y yo acaso era una pieza inerte, un maldito maniquí sin sentimientos? Ellos no comprenderán jamás mi posición, su dolor me hiere causando un punzante escozor en aquel órgano muerto que alguna vez pude llamar corazón.

Si una vez me pude decir la más controlada después de Carlisle, ahora seguramente le decepcionaría, Enterarse de mi falta de valor.

Y aunque eso fuese lo de menos, Edward siempre será mi prioridad, y si por mantenerlo a salvo, inclusive sacrificaría mi felicidad por su propio bien.

Tenia que irme lo mas rápido posible, el estaría seguro con mis hermanos.

Tal vez yo podría continuar con el rastreo de Victoria, y no dejar olvidado nuestro deber, gracias a una pequeña criatura que dio una sacudida a nuestra concurrente vida.

Y ella seguía causando muertes de vidas inocentes.

— ¿Bella? — Edward asomo su cabeza por la puerta de mi recamara.

— Pasa— concedí, desde que nos distanciamos el ya no pasaba sin permiso. Pero era lo mejor.

El entro con paso decidido, aunque podía oler su miedo. Hasta sentarse en la esquina de mi cama, retirado de mi, eso me causo un pinchazo de dolor.

Sus brillantes ojos de una pieza cara, se ensombrecieron y agarro el tono de un verde opaco.

Recorrió con su mirada cada rincón de mi desolada habitación. Y pude sentirlo estremecerse un poco, el solía escabullirse cuando tenia miedo y dormir noches enteras a mi lado. Dejo de hacerlo cuando se lo prohibí por mera precaución, usando el pretexto de su edad. Ahora tenia 10 años, ya era un niño grande.

— ¿Te vas? — pregunto, y una brisa de aire me helo, cuando sus ojos se cristalizaron tan relucientes como dos hermosas gemas.

En que momento me convertí en sur tan aberrante, en una desgraciada Bestia. ¿Yo era la causa de sus penas?

— ¿Quién te dijo eso? — inquirí con un deje de rabia e impotencia por no poderle consolar como yo siempre hubiese deseado.

No debía saberlo, el no debía de estar enterado, si el me lo pidiese y rogara, encantada cedería y me quedaría a su lado para siempre. Y ahora sin una decisión tomada, solo el la podría cambiar.

Me carcomía solo de pensar en alejarme de el. La Herida estaba tan blanda que cualquier suplica seria suficiente para mi. Pero no lo hizo, el permaneció en silencio.

Hizo ademán de cortar la distancia, pero se mantuvo en su lugar. Alzo la mirada y me la mantuvo firme.

—Se lo dijiste a Alice— me pidió disculpas con la mirada.

—Aun no esta decidido, Edward— hice lo posible por no lastimarlo, pero fue en vano, Alce mi mano y retire una lagrima que recorría firme sus mejillas pálidas. Se estremeció al contacto de mi tacto.

— ¿Es mi culpa?

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — mi voz se quebró.

Necesitaba abrazarlo y suplicarle su perdón.

—Odio crecer, tu solo me querías siendo mas chico— Era tan inocente, pero mentía no era su culpa, si no mi maldita necesidad de saciar la sed con su calida sangre.

Y pensar en mi hermano como un vil alimento, uno más de la cadena alimenticia, me producía asco de mi misma.

— No es tu culpa, este viaje ya estaba predestinado— alcance su cabello sedoso, y enrede mis dedos en el, dando suaves masajes, el no lo pensó mas y corto la poca distancia entre nosotros. Su calido abrazo solo fue una espina mas para mi imprudente decisión.

Y seria la última vez que jugaría al valiente.

— ¿Quieres decir, que aun me quieres? — pregunto esperanzado, y sonrió con su curvita de lado, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y me odie por tener que mentirle después y me odie por mentirle tiempo atrás. Me lamentaba ser yo la causa de su felicidad, no me lo merecía.

Era aberrante que una cosa como yo, le proporcionara tan bello sentimiento. Lo tome de la barbilla y lo alce delicadamente, obligándole a verme.

—Edward, Te quiero— Musite. El me regalo una encandiladora sonrisa, aquello fue un flashazo que me dejo varios segundo en blanco. Sacudí mi cabeza regresando a la realidad.

Solo Edward tenía la posibilidad de atontarme tan repentinamente. Tan solo porque no era un humano normal, era maravillosamente único.

Jasper froto de manera grácil, la nívea mano de su esposa. Ambos completaban su rostro con una fría expresión, y la quijada tensa, que los hacia verse aun más peligrosos de lo que su naturaleza amenazaba.

Volví mi cabeza en otra dirección, cohibida por lo penetrante de sus miradas.

—Regresare— prometí con voz ahogada. Solo necesitaba tiempo y alejarme de la tentación, y su exquisito hedor.

— ¿Qué le dirás a Edward?

Los ojos de Alice eran inexpresivos, tenia razón de enojarse, le ocasionaría el mayor daño a la persona más importante de mi existencia.

—La verdad…. A medias.

Alice y Jasper suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

Suspiraron. — Bien— susurraron al unísono.

Alice se levanto de su lugar, y tomo su bolso negro.

— Ya es hora de ir por Edward— murmuro y se aproximo a la puerta principal.

Corrí a su lado y la detuve de un brazo.

—Yo iré por el—dije, ella accedió de inmediato con una sonrisita indiscreta.

Estacione el auto amarillo patito, frente al viejo edificio donde yacía Edward. Todavía faltaban minutos para que un remolino de extraño color saliera corriendo a mi dirección. Reprimí una carcajada, al recordar su efusividad. Realmente parecía nuestro hermano de sangre. Y agradecía que no fuese así, seguro el se lamentaría, tanto o mas que yo.

Menee la cabeza y la recosté contra el respaldo de mi asiento. Era como sentirme esclava de la propia espera, y Edward mi verdugo.

El ambiente se lleno de música clásica, que me comenzó agradar desde el momento en que Edward me dio a conocer su verdadero significado.

Mantuve mi mirada en una pareja, parecían muy contentos con su mutua compañía. Ella sonreía alegremente, mientras el sobaba el vientre ya de unos cuantos meses, ellos eran muy felices. Reían tal vez de alguno chiste o simplemente por cualquier tontería. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas, y el así circulitos cariñosos en su palma.

Cerré mis ojos y me imagine en el lugar de aquella muchacha. Los abría de golpes, yo nunca me recrimine mi soledad, jamás e necesitado de una pareja para estar bien conmigo misma, tengo suficiente con mi familia, con _Edward. _Mi falta de compañía nunca antes había sido un problema, no hasta la llegada de _el._

Gritos y risas fueron el acabos de mi distracción. Eche un vistazo a mi ventana, un conjunto de cabellos cobrizos corría entre la multitud de niños. Edward me saludo desde el otro lado de la calle. Y estuve alerta en cada uno de sus pasos.

— ¿Cómo te fue? — le pregunte una vez que Edward estuvo a mi lado, lanzo su pesada mochila al asiento trasero y cerro de un asoton la puerta. Aquello se ganaría una buena reprimenda por parte de Alice.

—Bien, ya sabes— Dijo el y me hizo sonreír con su mueca de horror. Cuanto extrañaría todo esto. Cuanto lo echaría de menos.

— ¿La de siempre?

—Es muy molesta—Respondió cruzando de brazos y haciendo un mohín.

—Es el problema de ser un niño encantador.

Era verdad, desde bebe el ya tenia sus prometidas, segundo las vecinas.

El resto del camino me mantuve en silencio, era muy difícil pensar en el hecho de separarme de el.

Edward era esencial en mi uniforme existencia.

— ¿Pasa algo? — inquirió preocupado.

No respondí, me limite a sonreír y despeinar su broncínea melena. ¿Qué iba decirle?, otra mentira quizás. Me mantuve con mi muralla a sima, no me inmute siquiera a mirarle, con este comportamiento seguramente acabaría por odiarme, o peor aun darle igual.

Camine a la par de el, sin dirigirnos la palabra, el tomo su mochila y la lanzo a una esquina. Sin voltear a verme tomo su camino y como todos los días se encerró en su cuarto.

Alice bajo las escaleras, y me sonrió tristemente. No necesitaba la compasión de nadie, yo misma me estaba buscando la indiferencia de Edward.

— ¿Mi auto se gano un buen rayón?— pregunto en un intento de burla. Negué con la cabeza, Alice era así hasta en los peores momentos.

Cada uno de los rincones que adornaban la imponente propiedad, eran custodiados por unas notas lastimeras y sombrías. Edward nos contagiaba de su deplorable estado de ánimo. Y todo era por mi causa. Esta vez nada tuve que ver Jasper con los repentinos cambios de humor que afloraban en el aire.

Sonreí melancólica. ¿Seria el recuerdo que me llevaría por los próximos años? La perfecta imagen de un niño al pie de su piano con los ojos inexpresivos, y su sonrisa apagada.

Resople angustiada y camine hasta el pie de las escaleras. Edward comenzó a repetir su vacía melodía, ya habiéndolo hecho una y otra vez en un solo día. Esa era posiblemente mi pena de muerte. Considere de momento hacerle compañía, pero me arrepentí antes de entrar su habitacion. Negué, seguro el quería estar solo.

En la sala de estar, Alice se encontraba perdida en su mundo Acosta de su fiel marido. Mientras este escuchaba con atención los nuevos acordes, de nuestro hermano prodigio.

Pensé que seria mejor no interrumpir momento tan intimo. Y Salí de aquel fúnebre funeral. Que festejaba la desdicha de un muerto, en todo caso la mía.

Me deje caer en mi regadera provocando un estruendoso rechinido. Abraze ambas piernas produciéndome dolor y enterré mi cabeza en ellas. Fingí que las gotas cristalinas eran mis lágrimas invisibles. Solloce de rabia, de impotencia, y deje escapar un quejido lastimero. Seguí haciendo aun cuando salí de la regadera y me dispuse a empacar solo lo poco necesario para mi viaje.

Tome prestado y en dado caso sin avisar, una foto de Edward; Nadie notaria ese pequeño detalle más que la sabihonda de mi hermana. Y escondí todo aquello que pudiese hacerle recordarme, para que el escozor fuera menos. El tenía que olvidarme, aprender a ser fuerte sin mí.

No seria tan difícil, después de todo regresaría y me iría solo si el me lo pidiese.

La realidad era más tormentosa luego de haberme encerrado en fantasías y un lugar que no me correspondía. El nunca estaría bien viviendo entre seres mitológicos.

—Es su cumpleaños, Bella— replico Alice. Edward cumpliría 11 años la próxima semana, pero tenia que irme o terminaría arrepintiéndome.

—No se— dude. Si me iba antes lo dañaría y podría ser una razón para ganarme su odio o pero aun su indiferencia.

—Ni lo pienses, el jamás te odiaría— Aseguro mi hermana. La fulmine con la mirada, ella debería meterse en sus propios asuntos.

— Deja de estar husmeando— me queje.

— No se necesita tener una visión, para saber que el te adora.

—Tiene razón— le secundo Jasper. Bufe fastidiada

Ellos lo sabían, debía quedarme si no quería ser la causante de un daño sin reparo. Estaba dicho me iría un día después de su cumpleaños. Aunque recibiera la peor de sus sorpresas, la ausencia de su hermana favorita.

Dormía, apartado del mundo. Me mantuve a su lado todo la noche, igual el se dio cuenta, no fui lo suficiente discreta para que el no se diera cuenta de que en la penumbra de su habitación una sombra yacía acurrucada. Vacile un poco antes de acercarme a su costado, me senté ágilmente y con una mano delinee desde su mandíbula hasta toparme con su reacio cabello. Edward era el humano mas hermoso, incluso podría hacerse pasar por uno de nosotros.

Me estreche a su lado, no necesitaba el sol para sentirme en una playa calida, su temperatura me era suficiente y a el jamás le fue indiferente mi piel helada. Sabía que estaba tentando a mi suerte y jugando con mi autocontrol. Solo me estaba despidiendo, eso era todo.

Lo arrope con sus cobijas desparramadas, el amanecer estaba próximo y yo cantaría las mañanitas para el. Carraspee preparando imaginariamente mi garganta.

—Despierta dormilón— lo llame, Edward se hundió mas en su cama y yo me reí. —Feliz cumpleaños, flojo— cante. Edward se levanto de un jalón, y se tallo sus ojitos adormilado.

—Bella— dijo quejumbroso, pero prosiguió, — ¿has pasado aquí la noche? — pregunto. Asentí con una sonrisa y no estuve prepara para su arranque de entusiasmo, cuando ya lo tenia colgado de mi cuello. Deje de respirar. Y como de costumbre el se dio cuenta, tenia que ser tan fijado en los detalles.

— Bella, ¿Por qué no respiras?

Aleje delicadamente a Edward de mi regazo y solté todo el aire contenido.

_Piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa._

—Jasper y Alice te tienen una sorpresa en el comedor, ¿Vamos a ver que es? — me safe del aprieto en el que me había metido. Edward asintió confundido y lo tome de la mano para arrastrarlo hasta la sala comedor.

Ahí nos esperaban mis dos hermanos al pie de la mesa, con un enorme pastel, y el nombre de Edward garabateado con crema chantilly. Alice sonreía, tomaba de la mano de Jasper y este sufría, aun no entendía porque.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Edward— canturrearon los dos. Le entregaron un pedazo de su pastel y otro plato para mi, entonces entendí la dura expresión de Jasper, tendríamos que tragarnos literalmente, nuestro trozo. Estaba segura que tendría una mueca chistosa pintada en mi cara. Alice reía disimuladamente y Jasper me sonreía en modo de disculpa.

—No me gusta el chocolate— aclare. Edward levanto su carita embarrada de pastel y me sonrió.

—Esta muy rico, acompáñeme Bella. Por favor— pidió Edward, una petición a la que me fue imposible negarme. Observe detenidamente mi trozo de pastel y trague ponzoña. Tome un trozo y como si fuera tierra lo puse en mi boca para comerlo en seco.

—Lo ves, esta delicioso— Dijo el llevándose otro pedacito a la boca.

—Cierto— mentí.

Terminamos nuestro trozo con cara de disgusto y la garganta amarga. No recordaba como podía agradarme algo tan desagradable, bueno en aquel entonces ver un pastel con esta pinta, hacia que la boca se me hiciera agua. Hoy en día solo había un pastel en mi extraño menú.

Edward seguía disfrutando de su pastel, mientras veía unas caricaturas, que a mi parecer eran raras.

— ¿Edward? — le hable, Edward dejo de ver sus raras caricaturas y me dedico toda su atención.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Porque no vas al salón de música.

— ¿Para que? — inquirió.

— Tal vez te gustaría verlo personalmente.

Edward sonrió y salio corriendo al salón de música, solo rogaba para que no tropezara. No era un niño torpe, pero aun así era un niño y todo niño termina siempre en el suelo.

—Bella! — grito Edward. Salí corriendo, no sabia si era un grito de emoción o de horror. Atrás de mí venían Alice y Jasper.

Edward, estaba sentado en el banquito del enorme piano de cola, negro.

— Es... Es… Es… un piano! —tartamudeo emocionado, sonreí de solo ver lo tan alegre, si tan solo siempre fuera así.

—Lo prometido es deuda— le guiñe un ojo y el corrió a abrazarme, lo sostuve un momento sin pensar en respirar. Envolvió sus manitas en mi cintura y recostó su cabecita en mi pecho. Edward era un niño alto, tal vez nos pasaría un poco a todos o probablemente casi llegaría a la altura de Jasper.

— ¿Tu corazón? — Pregunto algo ido. Lo aparte de inmediato, pero que rayos me pasaba, como se me ocurría dejarlo pegarse a mi pecho.

Me sentía tensa y asustada mas de lo debido, seguro era obra de Jasper. Y alice me observaba angustiada.

— ¿Qué tiene mi corazón? — Pregunte haciéndome la tonta, pero en seguida cambie el tema, —Edward, ¿porque no tocas para nosotros?— le pedí con suplica, el algo desconfiando accedió de inmediato.

Edward comenzó a tocar, aquella melodía que una vez compuso para mí, y que hasta el día de hoy había dejado en el olvido.

—Bella, debemos tener más cuidado— susurro Jasper severamente, asentí con un suspiro, yo estaba echando todo a perder.

—No es tu culpa—Musito Alice abrazándome. Jasper se acerco e hizo lo mismo.

— No lo dije para hacerte sentir mal, hable en plural. Y descuida por el momento lo a olvidado.

Agradecí y seguimos escuchando la melodía de Edward. Sus pequeñas manos de pianista se movían con destreza y gracia. Emitían la más hermosa tonada.

Esta noche también velaría sus sueños, nuestra ultima noche juntos.

Baje despacio las escaleras de caracol, con paso tardío. Mis maletas ya estaban en la entrada, y mi familia aun costado, todos con amargas y tortuosas expresiones. Vacile un poco antes de llegar al final, pero no me detuve, era ahora o nunca.

Tome una de mis maletas y deje que Jasper me ayudara con las demás, simplemente para disimular ante la expectativa mirada de Edward.

Alice fue la primera en romper el hielo, y llego disparada enredándome en sus delgados bracitos en un fuerte apretón.

— Acaso me quieres despedazar— bromee, pero Alice no me soltó.

—Te voy a extrañar. Por favor mantente en contacto— me pidió, asentí sin siquiera mirarla.

El siguiente en estrecharme entre sus fuertes brazos, fue Jasper.

—Cuídate— dijo el, siempre con su tono protector, le sonreí y lo apreté mas a mi.

— Y tú no hagas cosas indebidas delante de Edward, no porque el piense que ustedes son "novios", les de mas privilegios— jugué. El soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Me ves cara de Emmette?

Ahora el turno de reír fue para mí. Y negué con una sonrisa extrañaría a mis hermanos.

— Salúdanos a Carlisle y los demás— pidió Alice, asentí con una sonrisa ya extrañaba al resto de mi familia.

Algunos metros atrás, estaba Edward sentado en las escaleras del porche. No tenía intenciones de despedirse, así que me acerque silenciosamente y me senté a su lado. Deje de respirar como usualmente lo hacia estando a su costado, frente, atrás de el.

—Ni si quiera un Hasta luego— demande. Edward me miro con sus ojitos cristalinos, mi apagado corazón se oprimió causándome un dolor muy humano.

— No me gustan las despedidas— dijo el, con la voz rota.

—Voy a volver te lo prometo— asegure. Edward me miro con aquel brillo tan especial que tanto me fascinaba.

—Aun así no me agradan.

"_Tampoco a mi_" pensé.

— Hagamos una cosa.

— ¿Qué cosa? — pregunto.

— Solo te pido que me beses aquí—, señale mi mejilla, — Ese será un hasta pronto— sugerí. Deje de respirar mientras esperaba el anhelado beso.

Sentí un calido escozor cuando sus labios tocaron mi fría piel, convirtiéndose en una quemazón agradable. Y una sensación que me lleno de alegría.

—Te estaré esperando— susurro en mi oído y un escalofrió me recorrió enterita. Edward causaba demasiadas sensaciones humanas en mi muerto cuerpo.

Y así partí, llevándome su recuerdo. Y dejándole mi desolado corazón, solo el le sabia dar vida, solo un niño podía revivir cada fibra de mi ser.


	5. TO COME BACK HOME

TO COME BACK HOME

(6 años después)

[Soundtrack: Day-O – Harry Belafonte]

"_Vampiros entrometidos" _pensé luego de colgar numerosas veces antes de que la llamada entrara. Emmett me miraba con ansias, esperando que de una vez por todas me convenciera de hacer la dichosa llamada. Mientras que el resto de mi familia observaba atenta, pero no tan inquisidores como mi hermano. Me ponían de nervios.

Solía llamar a diario, pero eso solo fue al principio no podía dejarme llevar, entre mas lo hacia, me comían las ansias por escucharle, por mas insignificante que fuera la idea. Cuando paso el primer año de mi partida dejaron de ser tan frecuentes. Cosa que molesto a mis hermanos, aun cuando mis llamadas jamás fueron dirigidas o pasadas a Edward. Comencé a llamar una vez a la semana, una vez al mes y finalmente una vez al año.

Entonces comenzó a marcar…

_Primer timbre… por suerte no sudaba_

_Segundo timbre… ¿Quién va contestar? Posiblemente Alice._

_Tercer timbre y ultimo…_

Y ahora me encontraba maldiciendo al inocente teléfono en mis destructoras garras.

Un torrente de brasas, carcomiéndome viva. Eso era estar tan apartada de todo lo que conlleva mi felicidad.

— _¿Bella?, ¿Bella?, ¿Sigues ahí?_ — Hasta del otro lado de la línea, la voz de Alice seguía siendo melódica y cantarina.

—_Si, lo lamento me distraje_— me excuse, no tenia sentido de cuando acá un vampiro suele perder la concentración.

— _¿Por qué no me sorprende?_ — bromeo ella, pude escuchar su risita.

Ignore su comentario burlón, — _¿Esta todo bien?_ — hice mi habitual pregunta. Alice bufo.

— _Querrás decir ¿Cómo esta?_ — Ella tomo mi silencio como una pauta para seguir, — _El esta bien, salio con unos amigos, o su novia. Ya pregunta menos por ti, supongo que eso te debe alegrar_— No entendía el significado de sus palabras, si solo eran para hacerme rabiar, gracias al sentimiento que últimamente me invadía al dedicar mis pensamientos en su recuerdo infantil.

— _Si, me alegra_— Mentí.

Alice resoplo causando eco en la línea.

— _¿No quieres hablar con el, llegara dentro de poco y nada?_

Si quería, pero no era lo correcto. No iba arruinarlo todo, por la bella posibilidad de poder escuchar su voz jovial y varonil que seguro ahora poseía. Y me e llegado a preguntar, ¿Seguirá igual de aterciopelada, pero con un toque suavemente áspero?

—_No, tal vez en otra ocasión_— me odie por rechazar tan tentadora invitación. Oí como Alice daba unas cuantas pataditas como niña haciendo berrinche.

—_Bien, ¿Cuando piensas regresar?_

—_Pronto_— respondí.

— _Bella, dentro de unas semanas cumplirá los 18, le haremos una fiesta en grande. Pienso que la fiesta a lado de tu llegada, será como las cenizas, al costado del fuego._ — insistió.

—_Haré todo lo posible por ir, realmente lo extraño_— admití avergonzada, entonces lo oí, tan claro y hermoso como lo recordaba.

— _¿Alice con quien hablas?_ — era su voz, tal como le había imaginado, jovial, aterciopelada, tan suave como una canción de cuna. "_Diablos" _farfullo Alice, y luego la comunicación se corto.

Me reí. Me reí como hace 6 años no lo hacia, lo había vuelto a escuchar, ya no era la vocecita infantil, seguía aterciopelada, pero con el matiz ronco de todo adolescente. Su voz era una caricia para mi fallecido corazón. Ya no importaba si me recordaba, esa era la señal para mi regreso, yo tenía que volver y verlo con mis propios ojos, tenerlo nuevamente entre mis brazos.

—¿Qué mosco le pico a Bella? — farfullo Emmett, mientras su esposa me fulminaba con la mirada. Es ahora cuando agradezco que sus ojos no sean dos potentes balas, y aun así lo fueran, seria incapaz de morir.

—Ningún mosco podría picarme, Emmett— dije con sorna. Enseguida Esme entro con su habitual sonrisa y me abrazo maternalmente.

— Te ves muy feliz, eso me alegra— dijo ella con ternura, y le sonreí, ella era perfecta, no será mi madre biológica pero puedo presumir de que ella es la madre modelo.

Le correspondí su dulce gesto. Yo le debía más que un abrazo, inclusive ni todo el oro del mundo se podría comparar un poco con todo lo que ella se merece. A pesar de mis arrancas adolescentes, mi obsesiva manía por arruinar todo lo bello que me ofrecía mi ahora eterna vida. Esme siempre estaba ahí para mí. Solo para mí.

— ¿Hay algo que debamos saber? — inquirió Carlisle, deje libre a Esme de mi amoroso abrazo, para compartirla con su Esposo. Carlisle rebozaba de felicidad, cada que sus ojos topaban con los casi topacios de Esme, ellos irradiaba amor, a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

— Yo estoy pensando en regresar— dude un poco, pero lo dije al fin lo tendrían que saber. No quería lastimar de nuevo a Esme con mi ausencia, suficiente tenia con estar alejada de mis otros dos hermanos. Y no después de que ellos me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, luego de haberlos dejado durante tanto tiempo, por lo que para ojos ajenos era un capricho y para mi era lo único que no borraba aquella sonrisa tonta desde entonces.

— ¿Estas segura? — pregunto Carlisle, le había contando mi pequeño problema a lo que el le había dado el nombre de "tue cantante" unas especie de atracción imposible de Ignorar. Y no sabia ahora que tan aterradoramente exquisito seguiría siendo su aroma, lo extrañaba sobre manera, pero estaba segura de poder controlarme.

— Si, lo extraño— confesé, Esme seguía sin decir nada, eso me preocupaba. Así que me gire hacia ella.

— ¿Mamá? — Llame suavemente, ella se derretía cuando usaba ese termino — si tu quieres, puedo quedarme— ofrecí, no le haría el mismo daño que le cause a Edward.

Esme negó con su cabeza y soltó una risita.

— Esta bien, si eso te hace feliz, a mi también.

Rosalie bufo y salio hecha una fiera, Emmett la siguió y después se escucho un gran estruendo, y muchos pedacitos de vidrios caer uno a uno al suelo. Rose era la mas recia a mi llega, seguía sumamente molesta, a duras penas tolerábamos el mismo aire que respirábamos. Era mi hermana y la quería, así que solo me limitaba a ignorarla.

Esme rodó los ojos, seguramente ya había roto otro florero.

— ¡Rosalie! — grito Esme, entrando a la cocina.

Rosalie seguía con ambas manos formadas en un puño y la vista pegada al piso. Emmett la abrazaba por detrás y le frotaba un brazo.

—¡Tu!— me señalo, su tono era airado — ¡¿Te das cuenta de cuan irresponsable eres?! . Claro que no, no te importa el bienestar de tu familia, vagas por el mundo solo pensando en ti y en tu estupida mala suerte de ser esto — se señalo con ambas manos— y ahora llega un humano, ¿Y eres feliz? — Rosalie soltó una carcajada hiriente— ¿Y cuando el muera?, porque en comparación a nosotros, el dejara de existir. ¡Tú volverás a tu estado cata tónico, mientras nosotros lidiamos con tus malditos errores! — sus ojos se tiznaron carbón.

_Lamentablemente, si era feliz._

Rosalie salio en un parpadeo de la cocina, y su esposo la siguió para intentar tranquilizarla.

Me sentía dolida, furiosa, herida, y a pesar de todo ella tenia razón. Pero no podía solamente alejarme de Edward. Y opte por hacer lo mejor _ignorarla._

Esme se acerco a mí y me estrecho entre sus brazos. No me deje caer, no me rompí y mucho menos mostré coraje.

—Ya se le pasara— susurro Esme. Asentí con una sonrisa, no los iba a preocupar.

Me disculpe, y Salí a dar una lenta caminata. Ya me las arreglaría después con mi hermana, en tanto tiempo la había visto tan fuera de si, solo una ocasión la había conocido enojada y eso fue a mi llegada, pero paso rápido y termino por aceptarme.

Por mas que me lo propusiera o lo intentase, no tenia la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para alejarme de el y ahora menos que nunca, cuando me había perdido parte de su infancia. Anhelaba conocerlo ahora más que nunca, conocernos nuevamente. Lograr su perdón.

— ¡Bella! — Grito Emmett desde alguna parte de la casa, alce la cabeza para verlo al pie de mi sofá, con una tonta sonrisa, —Vamos de Caza, ¿vienes? — pregunto, sabia que no era necesario, no podría negarme, así que asentí dejando de lado mi libro y Salí detrás de el.

Camine, pasando de largo a su esposa, que ya nos esperaba en la entrada. Sus ojos eran fríos e inexpresivos pero los ignore. Le sonreí a Esme que ya estaba montadaza dentro del mercedes de Carlisle. Opte por ir con ellos, no me sentiría tan incomoda como ir en el ostentoso y monstruoso Jeep de Emmett tan idéntico a su dueño.

Una vez dentro del Auto, me tope con los tiernos ojos de Esme que me observaban desde el retrovisor. Correspondí a su dulce gesto.

— ¿Cómo es el? — pregunto Esme rompiendo el incomodo silencio, enseguida supe a quien se refería.

Suspire. No tenía palabras para describirlo. — Es… Perfecto.

Ella sonrió. — Me encantaría conocerlo— musito, mas para ella misma, viendo de reojo a Carlisle. Bien sabía que después esas palabras tendrían sus consecuencias. Seguro Carlisle ya comenzaba armar ideas en su cabeza, nunca le negaba nada a su esposa.

No tardamos mucho en llegar, a mis padres les gustaba vivir perdidos en la espusara de un bosque, era mas fácil pasar desapercibidos y lo mas alejados de los humanos.

Ellos ahora se ubicaban cerca de las ricas margas de East Anglia, pero como siempre probaban distintos sitios para cazar y no dar motivos para ser descubiertos, ahora nos encontrábamos en los delgados suelos, a menudos ácidos de Highlands.

Nos encontramos con mis hermanos, dejando en un sitio alejado ambos autos.

Vi a Emmett frotarse ambiciosamente las manos, y a Rosalíe rodar los ojos en gesto de fastidio, a veces su esposo podía ser tan infantil, y eso era lo que lo hacia mi hermano favorito. El y yo tenemos un lazo especial, es como el hermano mayor que nunca supuesto que no le quitaba meritos a Alice, los dos tenían un lugar diferente en mi vida.

—Emmett, dudo mucho que encuentres algún oso— me burle, un oso era una presa fácil para el y por supuesto su favorito.

—Todavía queda el gato montes—rezongo.

—Recuerda, ese es mió. No lo olvides hermano— le advertí, el gato montes era hecho a mi medida, desde mi humanidad hasta mi muerta alma, siempre lo a sido. Y sin esperar respuesta corrí hasta adentrarme al esposo bosque.

Me escondí entre los matorrales, como un fiero felino, tal como el gato varado sigilosamente. Hice un ruido blando, queriendo advertirlo y convertirlo en un juego.

El gruño y se hecho a correr conmigo siguiéndole de cerca. Pobre animal, su muerte estaba aproximándose. No podía evitarlo cuando mis instintos me dominaban, era cruel pero también mi naturaleza.

Brinque para quedar frente a el, ladee mi cabeza viendo su miedo desde una perspectivaza mas divertida. Me agazape lista para acabar con mi presa. Dejo de ser un peligroso felino, para acabar siendo un inocente conejo.

— ¡¿Qué?! — mi grito, retumbo por la enorme casa. Emmett se apoya en el marco de la puerta, sus ojos con un brillo misterioso y su sonrisa boba, me sacaban de mis casillas.

¿Desde cuando el me contradecía? Emmett era un tonto, pero sabia que llevarme la contraria no le convenía.

—A mi me encantaría conocerlo— apoyo Esme. No pude evitar mirarla con reproche, no me lo esperaba. Estando ella de su lado, yo tenia las de perder.

—Eso precisamente es lo que tanto trato de evitar, meterlos en mis problemas— enfatice mis problemas, tenía que hacerlos entender, bien decían que si la primera no es la vencida, entonces la segunda, la tercera y así consecutivamente.

—Exacto, suficiente tenemos con que inmiscuyeras a Jasper y Alice— Dijo Rosalie con tono severo, entrando a la estancia.

No respondí, Ella tenia razón estaba ocasionando demasiados problemas. Y estaba mezclando a mi familia en ellos.

—Rose, de veras quiero conocer al pequeño Eddie— Rogó Emmett, abrazando a su enfurruñada esposa. Fruncí los labios para no reír, a Edward no le gustaría su diminutivo. Me lo imagine con la mirada gacha, la clavícula tensa y sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

Rosalie no dijo nada, pero sabía que Emmett ya había ganado la batalla, tenia la facilidad de domar a su fiereza.

—¿Carlisle? — Inquirió Esme, el la miro dubitativamente y luego le sonrió amoroso. Entonces comprendí que acababa de perder la guerra y entrar a un campo minado.

—Iremos a la fiesta, y luego podremos mudarnos todos juntos, incluyendo a Edward. Después de todo el a sido miembro de esta familia, desde hace algunos años— Cedió. Suspire ya no había mas por hacer. Todos parecían festejar como si no les importara, la única que aun se encontraba tiesa en su lugar era Rosalie, esto era más difícil de lo que me esperaba.

Regrese a mi habitación y me recosté en el sofá, solo una semana mas y estaría nuevamente a su lado. Como me hubiera encantado estar durante su infancia, y pronto el tendría que irse antes de que se de cuenta de nuestro pequeño secreto.

No podríamos usar películas, bigotes y canas imaginarias para mentirle. Sonreí. Mi idea era algo descabellada, pero seguro a Emmett le encantaría. Lo dibuje en mi cabeza, vestido de anciano, con sus arrugas por la edad y su peluca blanca, un bastón y su abrigo de lana.

Cerré mis ojos fingiendo dormir y dibujando una perfecta imagen de Edward. _Mi Edward_.

* * *

**Siento sea mas corto que el resto, pero todo tiene un intencion. Y pienso hacer el proximo igual o mas largo que todos. Despues de todo es el reencuentro de estos dos, claro que no se las vamos a poner tan facil. Y el soundtrack de este capitulo se que es raro, pero esta cacion me va, ademas de que dice algo de "volver a casa", tal como el cometido de este capitulo, Bella desea volver a casa.**

**En fin gracias por leerme, prometo no causar una gran desepcion, bueno ni pequeña jaja!. Y nos estamos leyendo.**


	6. THE LAST NIGHT

AVISO:_En realidad, pienso cambiar el titulo a "Seven vampires and a human"... ya que pienso incluir a toda la familia, la idea era solo meter a ..Bella,Alice y Jasper... pero el resto tambien son importantes. ¿Que no?_

* * *

THE LAST NIGHT

[Soundtrack: The lasta night- skillet]

"_Negro… no, tal vez oro viejo, ¿Turquí?, ¿Verde oliva? No muy Alice…"_

Edward es como una alhaja de incalculable valor y elegante. Y tenia que buscar algo que no se opacara tan visiblemente con su persona. Que no se hiciese sentir menos, pero no por eso menos notable. Pensé en un Auto, recordando su fanatismo por la velocidad, Alice dijo que no les había permitido gastar en uno y prefería pedir el favor a sus amigos.

Edward, era tenaz, elegante, y… "_plata_", si ese era perfecto.

Me acerque al robusto vendedor, y le señale el auto que decidí.

—Ese— le dije. Era un perfecto volvo plateado, Me imagine a Edward en el asiento del conductor, definitivamente era el indicado para el.

A mi jamás me gustaron las sorpresas y mucho menos materiales, ¿pero quien menciono que no me gustaban darlas?

El vendedor, regreso con los papeles arreglados, los cuales me entrego con las manos temblorosas. Lo observe un momento mas, algo se le había olvidado.

Carraspee para llamar su atención.

— ¿Las llaves?

Por su cara pasaron varias emociones, llegando a ruborizarse por el bochornoso momento.

— Lo siento, aquí están— me entrego un juego de llaves, uso un tono monótono, pero no pudo esconder su nerviosismo.

Sonreí, aun no me acostumbraba a las reacciones de los humanos. Eran tan divertidas.

Subí al auto y conduje a casa, no esperaba comprar su perdón. Pero no podía evitar los detalles, siempre los tuve y eso no cambiaria en lo absoluto. Suspire sonoramente, estaba ansiosa por volver. Me había pasado toda la semana mordiendo mis uñas, aun sin saber como describir los nuevos sentimientos que florecían en mi interior. Cosquillas en el fondo, miedo, incertidumbre y una mezcla de emoción difícil de explicar.

Intentaba ignorarlos a toda costa, no me podía permitir pensar en eso ahora, que lo único que esperaba era lograr rehacer nuestros lazos fraternales. Estaba dispuesta a recibir su rechazo, y era seguro que eso seria lo que me esperaba a mi llegada.

Me detuve un momento en una gasolinera. Un hombre de mayor edad me atendió. Mientras veía a un adolescente acercarse hacia a mi. Resople molesta, no estaba de humor para lidiar con hormonas revolucionadas. Vacilo un poco antes de llegar por fin y tocar a mi ventana. El chico no era mal parecido, pero ni en un millón de años le llegaría si quiera un poco a Edward. Aunque no lo

Conocía con su aspecto actual, me lo imaginaba tan perfecto como siempre lo a sido.

— ¿Señorita?— Me llamo tímidamente con su chillante voz, aun no le cambiaba, entonces me imagine que no tendría mas de 15 años. Le respondí con una débil sonrisa. El chico volteo sobre su hombro, sus amigos hacían burlas a los lejos. Podía escuchar sus voces "Seguro lo manda a volar", "Antes le dará un paro", "No tiene oportunidad", "¡Ella le respondió!".

—Ehmm... ¿Podría saber tu nombre? — Titubeo. Me imagine miles de engranes trabajando en su cabeza, para formular una chistosa pregunta. Ni si quiera se presento.

—Bella. ¿Y tu eres?— Cuestione, el muchacho pareció darse cuenta, sonrojándose hasta las orejas, y comenzó a moverse incomodo.

—Lo siento. Me llamo Isaac— paso su mano por sus cabellos como gesto nervioso, algo que me recordó a Edward. Esta vez sus amigos murmuraban sorprendidos. "Le hizo caso", "Acaso no lo ve, no tiene chiste alguno", "Una chica hermosa, hablando con un tonto". Resople molesta, que amigos tan idiotas.

Dio vuelta, al escuchar las risitas de sus compañeros.

— ¿Tu numero? — formulo, tragando saliva.

— ¿Uh? — ¿acaso pedía mi numero telefónico?, pues era un chico tonto con mucho valor, si a eso se refieren sus amigos.

El chico sacudió su cabeza. — Quiero decir, ¿Me darías tu numero telefónico?, claro si tu quieres. Me gustaría hablar contigo otro día, con más calma— explico con rapidez.

Sonreí. Saque una hojita y una pluma, apunte rápidamente números al azar, y se la entregue. La examino con cuidado, un par de veces me miro de reojo.

—Gracias— dijo el, Sonreí como despedida. Lo pude ver caminar torpemente hacia sus amigos, que aun se encontraban en Shock. Ellos salieron de su estado, cuando el chico llegado hasta ellos. "¡Lo conseguiste!", "¡Ya ligaste!", "Bien hecho", felicitaron. Por ultimo escuche su voz, "Realmente es hermosa", pude escuchar una tizna de admiración en sus palabras. Si tan solo supiera que todo era un disfraz. No cabria duda, se iría llorando y gritando.

El hombre que me atendió, quito el inyector del tanque, subió la tapa del depósito de gasolina y escaneo mi tarjeta. Regreso para entregármela, junto con mis llaves.

Arranque, el velocímetro marcaba unos 200 Km…si yo fuera humana, manejaría a menos de 60 Km… Y si Edward fuera un Vampiro con la estupida manía de manejar a gran velocidad, entonces seria una humana maldiciendo sus dotes vampiricos.

Sonreí. Si Edward seria sumamente perfecto, incluso como un arcángel, siendo un monstruoso vampiro.

Metí el auto a la cochera, y lo enfunde con una capa de plástico enorme. No tenia caso hacerlo. Pero mis hermanos buscarían el pretexto perfecto para echarme a perder mi sorpresa, con tontas bromas.

Esme me esperaba en el porche con el celular en la mano.

—Es Alice— dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa, invitándome a pasar.

Alice solo hablaba para sersiorarse sobre mi decisión. Como si no lo supiera. Suspire y prendí mi reproductor de música. Puse Debussy me recordaba al pequeño niño sentado con elegancia frente a su costoso piano.

—Bella— La voz de Carlisle llego de repente. Supuse que se encontraría en su despacho. Camine lentamente hasta el. Y me detuve frente a su puerta. Percibí su aroma antes de entrar. Carlisle estaba sentando frente a su escritorio, con un conjunto de cajas sobre este. Y una pila de libros. Podíamos dejar muebles y objetos innecesarios siempre que nos mudábamos, pero jamás olvidaba sus libros, así como yo tampoco los míos. Era una de las pocas cosas que tenia en común con mi padre.

— ¿Me buscabas?

Carlisle alzo su vista y me indico con los ojos que tomara asiento. El ya sabía que estaba ahí, pero no le gustaba olvidar las reacciones humanas sin ignorar su naturaleza actual.

—Si, quería hacer una simple pregunta. ¿Si me lo permites? — Dijo el. Asentí con seriedad.

—Entiendes que tu familia te apoya. ¿Cierto?, tu eres feliz desde que conociste a Edward, y no pensamos arrebatarte esta oportunidad. ¿Pero estas conciente, de que tarde que temprano, el tendrá que enterarse de la verdad? — pregunto midiendo sus palabras.

Reflexione su pregunta, era verdad, Alice había dicho que el preguntaba sobre el perfecto físico de ella y Jasper, o el que nunca los veía ingerir alimentos.

—Se que suena estupido, pero no puedo alejarlo de mi, ya no puedo…— titubee, lo mire para fijarme en su reacción, su semblante estaba tranquilo y escuchaba atentamente, continué... — seguro que le diré la verdad, y si el desea irse no lo detendré, posiblemente salga huyendo despavorido, dirá que los vampiros existen pero nadie le creerá. No correrá ningún peligro, el no me querrá en su vida, y yo ya no saldría de ella, lo cuidaría para que no cometiera la imprudencia de que esa información llegara a oído equivocado— aparte la vista del objeto que miraba y nuevamente me fije en el, seguía en la misma posición de antes. Carlisle era civilizado, pero también sacaba las uñas para defender a su familia a toda costa, era como mi ejemplo a seguir.

Sonrió complacido— Excelente, mañana tendremos un largo viaje. Ve y empaca tus libros— el se acerco y me dio un calido abrazo paternal.

Emmett se atravesó en mi camino, traía consigo una maleta negra. Me detuve frente a el y lo mire con una divertida sonrisa.

— ¿Qué llevas ahí? —cuestione curiosa. El miro primero su maleta y luego nuevamente a mi.

—Video Juegos, y más video juegos— mis pupilas seguramente se dilataron y lo observe sorprendida. ¿Emmett, realmente era un fanático del Xbox?.

— ¡Wow!, realmente lo tuyo es pasión o adicción. — murmure sorprendida, cada quien en esta casa tenia vehemencia por algún objeto, así como Esme de sus rosas y su fantástico jardín. Rosalie de… bueno podría decir que ella amaba su propio reflejo, además de su marido. Alice de toda buena marca y Jasper de la vieja historia. El era un soldado con gran porte.

Emmett rió estruendosamente. —Como tu con Edward, lo que sientes es fascinación por el— el sonrió malvadamente y paso por mi lado, dejando a mi mente aturdida.

Claro. Me fascinaba cada cosa, cada centímetro de el. Desde su cabello con extrañas combinaciones rojizas. Hasta sus iluminantes iris verdes.

Su apetecible, dulce y calida sangre, el era mi vicio, como el buen vino que mi padre siempre me tuvo prohibido ingerir. "_Edward estaba prohibido para mi_". No pude evitar sentirme melancólica con aquel pensamiento. ¡Y vaya, jamás imagine algún día sentirme mal por desprenderme de mi gozosa droga! Ni mi protector escudo que tenia por don, podía protegerme de fervientes sentimientos, tan molestos y desagradables.

Camine sigilosa hasta mi habitación, precavida para no alertar a mis hermanos y distraerlos de sus actividades. Oía a Rosalie discutir con Emmett. "cosa de parejas" pensé. En algún momento lograre comprenderlos, Esme tarareando un dulce melodía. Y a Carlisle cambiando de hoja, su libro. Pero extrañaba los precipitados y ágiles movimientos de Alice, sus imprudentes comentarios y arrebatadoras ideas. Al pasivo e impetuoso de Jasper, su elegancia y apariencia protectora. Los extrañaba, pero probablemente quien termina ocupando mas mis pensamientos sea _Edward._ Sonreí. Su nombre sonaba bien.

— ¿Bella? — Llamo Rose desde su cuarto. Suspire frustrada ¿Cuándo me dejarían un tiempo a solas? De todos los ocupantes, tenia que ser Rosalie la que precisamente se le antojara hablarme, cuando estaba apunto de salir. Bien ya me suponía que todos me quisiera hablar conmigo momentos antes de nuestra partida. Así que debía estar preparada mentalmente para ello.

— ¿Estas segura? — pregunto serena, una vez estando frente a ella.

— Si— respondí firmemente.

Meneo su cabeza, haciendo que su rubio cabello se ondeara con el grácil movimiento.

—Puedes perder mas, de lo que vas a ganar— siseo.

— Soy conciente de ello.

Rosalie se paro del banquito de su tocador, con un ágil movimiento, situándose frente a mí. Sus ojos de oro liquido, se clavaron en mí, como dos estacas. Filosas y dolorosas.

—El es un humano, has pensando en el peligro que lo estas metiendo y al mismo tiempo los problemas que nos causa.

—No lo culpes, en todo caso yo tengo que cargar con la culpa. Solo yo— murmure sin importancia.

Espere a que dijera algo mas, pero se quedo perdida en sus pensamientos. Estuve apunto de retirarme, cuando su mano me atrajo de nuevo. Encajando suavemente sus uñas. No me hacia gran daño.

—Bella, no quiero discutir contigo. Es decir no tiene caso si queremos convivir, pero no me pidas que tome en cuenta al humano, como un hermano. Al menos no por ahora— su tono mordaz, bajo hasta un suave murmullo.

Asentí. —Gracias Rose, eso significa mucho para mi.

—Ya vez, que a mi no se me dan este tipo de reconciliaciones— admitió. Y por un momento se me pasaron miles de imágenes por la cabeza, de Emmett y Rosalie a su estilo de reconciliación.

Me reí avergonzada.

—Si, entiendo. No necesito detalles— aclare. Ella no dijo mas, así que decidí irme, —Si es todo, necesito terminar de empacar mis libros— ella asintió, y regreso a su tocador.

Los libros estaban esparcidos por mi cuarto, tenia desde los clásicos, hasta los modernos. Los había olvidado cuando empecé a viajar con mis dos hermanos. Pero ahora que regresaba, de poder llorar lo hubiese hecho del puritito gusto. Antes de que Edward llegara, los libros eran como mis hijos. Tome mi libro favorito "Romeo y Julieta" y le di una hojeada. ¡Dios! Jamás me cansaría de leerlo. Yo rompería toda barrera por luchar contra todo obstáculo impuesto en mi camino y alcanzar mi amor posible y si por eso sea necesario el suicidio, lo haría. Por supuesto que seria fantástico si el suicidio se me diera tan fácil como rebanarle el cuello a un salvaje animal. Eso de tener que buscar que alguien lo haga por ti, no tiene nada de romántico, como ingerir, "amor mió". Un fatídico veneno. No, eso no funcionaba conmigo, sin embargo yo estaba encadenada a la vida.

Guarde mi libro en una de las cajas sobre mi cama, y me tendí para recoger los otros. Ya tendría después tiempo para lamentarme.

—Ya creo que es todo— susurre luego de contar las 10 cajas amontonadas en una pila. Agradecía el enorme Jeep de Emmett, y el resto de los coches, para cargar con tantas cajas, sin contar con las pertenencias de los demás.

Me deslice en un rápido movimiento, hasta la planta baja. Emmett estaba despidiéndose de su consola, con un último juego. Me sonrió desdeñoso y me imagine su próxima movida.

—Bella, ¿te gustaría, estar hecha polvo? — inquirió petulante. Sonreí, Emmett era un niño grande.

—Hazme papilla— me burle. Emmett me saco la lengua, y luego me cedió un control.

Emmett era un as en los video juegos, así como en las luchas, pero no precisamente el más inteligente. El no era de los que pensaban, antes de actuar y eso lo perdía totalmente.

— ¿Otra vez ese? — pregunte exasperada. A Emmett le había dado por compararnos con la familia de los Simpsons, según el "Lisa" era yo, y bueno ciertamente teníamos un aire parecido, como que no aguantábamos a nuestro revoltoso hermano. "Bart" era Emmett, ¡Y vaya que se parecían!, ambos y sus maldades fuera de serie. "Maggie" buena esa no creo que quede tanto con la personalidad de Alice, aunque puede que si, como la ocasión en que se metió entre un tiroteo, Alice tenia la guardia siempre en alto, y siempre estaba metida en donde no le llaman. Luego esta Milhouse, bueno el va con Jasper y ya que es compinche de Emmett, aunque no ande precisamente detrás de mi. Y por ultimo y no por eso menos importante, Homero y Marge, ya verán que ellos son Esme y Carlisle. Precisamente no me imagino a Carlisle con una gran barriga y una cerveza.

— ¿Lista? — Cuestiono Emmett con deje de grandeza—Escoge tu mono— apresuro, señalo la pantalla, donde pintaban una enormes letras "los simpsons". Escogí "Lisa". Y el juego comenzó en su pueblito. "Springfield". Y entonces me pregunte, si algún día Lisa encontraría su media naranja.

Unas tantas horas después, la casa parecía un circo, grititos por aquí, brinquitos por allá. Solo faltaban el par de trapecistas, y el domador. Yo me encontraba esperando en el fabuloso volvo, con las notas de claro de luna resonando por este. Pero al momento fueron sustituidas por unos tremendos gritos de algo que se decía supuestamente música. La piel se me puso chinita, y por instinto me lleve la mano al pecho donde debería encontrarse mi corazón palpitando. Di un bote tan alto, que me fui a estrellar con el techo, por suerte y no brinque mas alto, si no ya hubiese echo del perfecto volvo, un volvo descapotable.

Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme a Emmett con una sonrisa socarrona. Y riendo a mandibular suelta.

— ¿Pero que clase de basura es esa? — le pregunte, intentando quitar sus manotas del estéreo, para cambiarle a mi disco.

—Eso mi querida Bella, es la música de moda. Que tú te hayas quedado en los tiempos de tu abuelita será tu problema.

Reprimí un gruñido y me aferra al volante, que de tener desocupadas las manos, seguro terminaría con un hermano hecho trocitos.

—Que buen gusto tienen entonces— concordé irónica. Pero dude mucho que el lo entendiera. El sonrió triunfante, como lo abre dicho antes no entendió el sarcasmo.

Me recosté, esperando no tener otra interrupción, mientras Emmett salía para termina de ayudar con el resto de las cajas. Mi hermano regreso minutos después y se acomodo a un lado mió. Vigile sus movimientos con los ojos entre abiertos, esperando que no acabara con mis nervios. Los vampiros también teníamos nuestros límites.

— ¿Falta mucho? — pregunte impaciente, parecía una niña apresurando sus papás para ir al parque de diversiones.

Vi como los demás se montaban en sus autos y Emmett, Salí del volvo para acompañar a su esposa.

— ¿Cuál es la prisa? — grito desde su auto, solté un gruñido y alcance a escuchar su risotada, a veces podía ser tan exasperante.

Arranque un poco después de mi familia, quería disfrutar de mi viaje y dejar correr mi imaginación, en realidad me gustaba pensar que me recibirían con los brazos abiertos y no con llamas en los ojos. No sabía que me esperaba, ni que clase de recibimiento estaba dispuesta a sufrir. Pero cual quiera cosa valdría la pena, después de tener a Edward entre mis brazos. Y estrecharlo, volver a velar sus sueños y deshacerme de sus pesadillas, encarar a los monstruos que lo atormentan y evaluar a su novia.

_Novia… _

No me había puesto a pensar en eso desde la última conversación con Alice. Y si esa supuesta novia lo lastimaba, yo seria capas de impedirlo, el no debía de sufrir por supuesto que no. Edward merecía lo mejor y yo le iba a ofrecer de ser posible todas las riquezas del mundo, con tal de verlo siempre sonreír.

En la radio comenzó a sonar una canción de esas que a Emmett le gustan, pero con un toque de mi gusto, así que me relaje y la deje correr.

Llegaba a escuchar la estrepitosa música, desde Km atrás…, íbamos un poco tarde. Nada que un buen abrazo y una sonrisa pudiera arreglar. Claro que a la única que le urgía llegar era a mi, así que yo fui la primera en girar la esquina y dar con la misma mansión, que 6 años atrás, Alice llamo "_casita sencilla";_ me reí por el ridículo recuerdo.

"_Hola Edward, ¿Cómo has estado?"..._ no, no, no…_ "Te e echado tanto de menos"…._Tal vez. Pensé. Aun no sabia muy bien como presentarme frente a el. ¿Cómo diablos iba a sonreír?, no después de haberle prometido volver. Y si volví, pero 6 años después. ¡Soy patética! La depredadora más peligrosa sobre la cadena alimenticia, tenía miedo de un adolescente. Un día antes me veía con una radiante sonrisa a su lado, dispuesta a su rechazo, y ahora temía derrumbarme ahí mismo.

Escuche el rechinido de dos autos más, mis hermanos y mis padres, Carlisle traía el de ellos, y Esme el mió. Se estacionaron uno a cada lado del volvo. ¡Volvo!, casi lo olvidaba, no le había puesto el moño. Regrese y saque de la cajuela un enorme moño, que guarde con mucho cuidado. Y antes de este le puse su cubierta negra, y arriba el moño rojo. Lo mire un segundo mas y luego me volví a donde mis hermanos y mis padres, me esperaban frente al porche.

Alice ya lo sabia, así que fue la primera en salir dando rebotes, y se estampo contra Carlisle, regalándonos una enorme sonrisa.

—Bienvenidos— susurro. Esme la estrecho más que ningún otro y ella correspondió gustosa.

—Esme, deja un poco para los demás— Grito Emmett, que la miraba con una sonrisa burlona y la estrecho contra sus grandes brazos.

—Los e echado tanto de menos— canturreo Alice, — venga, pasen. Edward a un no sabe nada, así que será un bonita sorpresa— Dijo Alice dirigiéndose a mi, nos cedió el paso para pasar delante de ella. Alice había organizado una fiesta espectacular, parecía más un centro para bailar, algunos globos negros adornaban el salón. Muchas luces de reflectores iluminaban el lugar.

Y como si estuviera malignamente planeado, la música seso. "mas tarde, tendría que agradecerlo a Alice". Todos los ojos se toparon conmigo y mis hermanos. Comencé a buscar unos ojos verdes, no cualquier verde. Era un verde expresivo, cual demostrara miles de sentimientos a la vez.

Y ahí estaban, dos piedras preciosas de un verde oscuro, mis gemas esmeraldas. Que miraban atónitos, pasando desde la confusión, la sorpresa y el reconocimiento.

"_Son hermosos", "Que guapos", "Magníficos"__… _podía escuchar los susurros de todas las personas en la fiesta, pero hubo en especial que llamo mi atención. "_¿Bella?" _su voz me resulto un hermoso arrullo.

Me acerque a el, dejando pasar las miradas curiosas y las sonrisas coquetas de los hombres. Ahora solo estábamos _el_ y yo en medio de la multitud.

—Hola— susurre frente a el, nunca e sido de demostrar mucho afecto, pero con el es algo natural. Así que me lance lentamente a sus brazos, lo sentí tieso por un momento, seguro estaba asimilando todo, así que le di tiempo. Segundos después correspondió mi abrazo. El dulce aroma, ahora me parecía más exquisito que nunca.

Me separe de el, para tener una mejor visión. Tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Su rostro dejo atrás todo rastro infantil. Su camiseta negra se amoldaba perfectamente a su abdomen, que a pesar de su aspecto desgarbado, no dejaba de ser tan musculoso, pero menos que cual quiera de mis hermanos. Ya no tenía más esa redondez en su barbilla, ahora lucia una mandíbula fuerte, pómulos salientes, la nariz recta, y labios redondeados. Su cabello cobrizo estaba más despeinado que nunca.

Llegue hasta sus labios, que me regalaban una sonrisa torcida y llena de felicidad.

— ¡¿Edward?! — una chillante voz, vino desde atrás de el, me asome sombree su hombro para ver venir a una muchachita, posiblemente de la misma edad que Edward, rubia y esbelta.

Cuando ella llego, pude notar un poco de desprecio en sus ojos, pero lo deje pasar, ¿quien era yo para juzgar?

— ¿Quién es ella? — pregunto señalándome despectivamente.

Edward pareció salir de su transe.

—Oh… ella es mi hermana, Bella. ¿Recuerdas que te hable de ella? — explico con una tizna de orgullo, ¿El, estaba orgulloso de que yo fuera su hermana?.

—Mucho gusto, soy Samantha, la novia de tu hermano— pude notar algo de presunción. ¿Pensaba que Edward, era un trofeo?

Ella le planto un corto beso en sus labios. Corto, gracias a que Edward la aparto suavemente como todo un caballero.

Eso me hizo sentir un sentimientos de satisfacción, tal vez el no la quería. No es que sintiera celos, simplemente que pronto nos mudaríamos y no me gustaría causarle mas daño.

Lo tome de la mano pasando por alto a su novia. No tenía nada de malo, al fin y al cabo que solo era su hermana.

—Ven Edward. Quiero que conozcas a toda tu familia— Lo lleve conmigo, dejando atrás a su vanidosa novia.

Mis padres, y mis hermanos se habían escabullido de la fiesta, se encontraban escondidos en una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión, resguardados del escándalo.

Cuando entramos, todos tenían una sonrisa amable en sus rostros, a excepción de Rosalie. El corazón de Edward se disparo fuertemente, desde el momento en que nos vio entrar, en una señal de alegraba pensar, que la noche de hace 6 años, fuese la ultima separados.

* * *

**Como lo prometi, el capitulo es un poquito mas largo; no tanto porque si no se me irian todas las ideas en uno solo. **

**En lo de la cancion, cuando Emmett llega y le cambia el radio a Bella, me inspire en mi hermano el dice que lo que yo escucho no le va!.. pero en ocaciones hay ciertas canciones que tiene algun toque que a el le gusta y bueno ya sabran. Y la cancion de soundtrack es asi algo alocada pero bonita, la letra lo dice todo.**

**En fin, solo espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y nos leemos hasta el prox domingo.**


	7. WELCOME TO MY LIFE

_A__viso Subi una nueva historia **The great blue bridge's esta basada en una cacion de gloria trevi Angel de la guarda.** es muy bonita cancion, aqui Edward es un muchacho de la calle, que vive bajo un puente azul "el gran puente azul" ,Bella es su Angel guardian, y su amor esta totalmente prohibido. Los capitulos de ese fanfic seran cortitos, concisos y por lo mismo mas de los que normalmente publico. _

_En fin! para que les hago el cuento largo, aqui esta este capitulo que me costo mas trabajo que los otros, tal vez sea porque mi cabeza esta al borde de tantas ideas. Ayer escribri parte de este capitulo, el capitulo de la otra historia, y le ayude a mi hermano con su fanfic.. definitivamente mi cabeza esta apunto de colapsar._

_Y como ya es todo, me despido hasta el prox Domingo, si me es posible en un rato publicare un capitulo mas en la otra historia._

_Agradeciendo sus reviews!._

* * *

WELCOME TO MY LIFE

[Soundtrack: Satisfaction- The Rolling Stones]

Me sentía como una adolescente presentándole a su familia, su primer novio. Y no recordaba alguna vez haber tenido novio, así que bien no se como se siente, pero si es así, era una situación escalofriante. ¿Y como empezar? Edward, ellos son tus padres y hermanos vampiros. Por cierto uno de ellos quiere cortarte el pescueso.

Mire de reojo a Edward se veía tenso y nervioso, Intente darle la mano, pero el la alejo, fue una acción algo dolorosa, pero que deje pasar. ¿Qué esperaba?, ser recibida con los brazos abiertos, ¡No! Comenzaba a sentirme realmente ansiosa, cuando Esme dio un paso adelante y se situó frente a Edward.

—Me da tanto gusto conocerte Edward—Esme lo abrazo, sorprendiéndonos a todos por su gesto.

—Esme es prácticamente nuestra madre, al igual que Carlisle nuestro padre—Explique, con intención de aclarar que al forma parte de esta familia ellos también eran parte de su vida y por lo tanto sus padres. Edward ya estaba enterado de que absolutamente todos éramos de familia acogida.

— Espero que te sientas a gusto con nosotros, Edward.

—Gracias Carlisle— respondió Edward. Se veía un poco más a gusto, más que cualquier otro humano en nuestra presencia. Luego alzo la cabeza para toparse con la sonrisa socarrona de Emmett, e incomoda figura de Rosalie.

Entonces me di cuenta que los había olvidado.

—Oh!,… si, casi lo olvido… Te presento a Emmett y Rosalie, ellos también son nuestros hermanos.

—Así que tú eres el famoso Edward Cullen… Bienvenido entonces a la familia. Aunque humm— comenzó Emmett, pero se detuvo e hizo como si pensara— Me imagino que Bella, ya te dio una mejor bienvenida, ya sabes al estilo Cullen...o te la explico como la del gusanito que hizo un hoyito a la manzanita y….

— ¡Emmett! — interrumpieron todos al unísono. Las mejillas de Edward cambiaron de un rosado pálido, a un rojizo intenso, en otro situación me hubiera reído. Pero hasta yo me sentía avergonzada.

Me di cuenta, que ahora Edward miraba curiosamente a Rosalie. Su Belleza era imponente y no daba la imagen de una muchacha caprichosa e irresponsable, pero Edward no se veía cohibido por eso, y estaba claro que si ya de por si el no era santo de su devoción, ahora seria su demonio personal.

— ¿Rosalie? — animo Carlisle.

Ella resolló.

—Ese no era el trato— farfullo, y salio como alma que lleva el diablo. Edward se quedo clavado al piso, y posiblemente pensaría que no era de su agrado. Esa no era la mejor bienvenida.

—Discúlpala. No le des importancia, ya se le pasara— intente aminorar la situación. Edward asintió silenciosamente, y eso ya me estaba hartando. El no era un chico de pocas palabras, posiblemente estaba desubicado.

— ¿Bella, porque no le muestras su regalo? — Inquirió Esme con una radiante sonrisa.

¡Si claro su regalo! Con tanto ajetreó ya había olvidado mi sorpresa.

—No hace falta que me regalen nada, con su presencia me basta— dijo Edward con la voz temblorosa. Pero no le permití continuar, jale de su mano y esta vez le fue inevitable apartarla. Y note como vacilaba por el cambio brusco de fuerza.

— ¡Tonterías! — exclame, Edward dio un brinquito por mi repentino arranque de entusiasmo—Es solo un pequeño detalle y no acepto devoluciones. Además todos hemos puesto de nuestra cosecha, así que no se diga más. ¡A que te va encantar!, yo se lo que te digo— Puntualice, y apreté su mano con menos fuerza, pero con mayor delicadeza. El seguía con su postura de antes. Serio, rígido y confundido. Ignore aquello y seguí empujando a cuanto se nos pusiera enfrente. Hasta que distinguí la figura rubia de su fastidiosa novia, maldije en mi fuero interno. Comencé a buscar entre los invitados a mis hermanos, tal vez uno de ellos me echara una manita. Estaba empezando a desesperarme, o me jalaba a Edward provocando una ráfaga de viento y un mareado hermano, o lo distraía en lo que alguien salía en mi auxilio. Si la segunda era la mejor y más adecuada opción.

Me envare frente a Edward, aprovecharía para hacerle frente. Si no me quería, entonces me iría. Pero recordé al gentío, así que lo empuje a una de las tantas salas que se veían sombrías.

El me miraba confundido. Pero de un momento a otros, sus ojos se opacaron como aquella ocasión cuando me pregunto si aun lo quería. Ninguno de los decía absolutamente nada, y eso ya me estaba poniendo mas tensa, que cuando veía películas de suspenso.

La iluminación de la habitación, era lo suficiente intentaza como para casi cegarnos. Sus ojos brillan con mayor intensidad que en el poco luminoso salón.

—¡Bueno ya estuvo bueno!, ¿no? — Subí un poco mas de lo usual mi voz, incluso hasta yo misma me sobresalte. — ¡Dilo… di que me odias, que soy una maldita bestia que te abandono y ahora regresa como si nada, y precisamente a tu feliz fiesta de cumpleaños! Pero di lo que sea, pégame, patéame, zarandéame, córreme de tu fiesta. Lo que sea, que me de alguna señal de que aun tienes lengua— Supuse que me pase un poquito, porque Edward ya se encontraba pegado a una pared, casi buscando como escurrirse del lugar. Su corazón iba mas rápido de lo normal, compitiendo una carrera con el resto de los corazones en esta fiesta.

Y lo oí, un sonido rítmico, compuesto con las notas más suaves posibles. La risa de Edward era un canto alegre para mis oídos.

—De bestia no tienes ni un pelo Bella, eres la criatura mas hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra— Se tapo la boca, dándose un buen manotazo, — quiero decir, no me agrado tu partida, pero eso no quiere decir que seas una bestia. Es solo que aun estoy impactado. ¡Dios, Bella una cosa es tener tres hermanos adonis, y otra tener 5 hermanos como posibles modelos y dos padres que podrían quitarle fácilmente su papel a George Clooney y Cameron Díaz!. ¿Y acaso falta algo? ¿Tal vez un perro Lassie? — Por supuesto que todo llevaba sarcasmo, pero no pude evitar soltar risitas, ese era el Edward que yo conocía.

—Me alegra que no estés molesto—Sonreí triunfante, pero el negó con la cabeza.

—Lo estoy, pero no echare a perder mis anhelados 18 por discutir con mi hermana— me tomo de la mano y abrió la puerta. No me quedo de otra que seguirlo, no sin antes echar un vistazo, asegurándome de que su novia no estuviera. Y lo estaba a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros.

Busque con la mirada y me tope con los ojos curiosos de Alice, le señale con la cabeza a la entrometida novia. Ella se acerco a su lado y le escuche decirle "Samm, porque no me acompañas a subir los regalos de Edward", ella asintió con la cabeza y le siguió. Las vi perderse escaleras arriba, mientras nosotros pasábamos tras ella, a la puerta principal.

— ¿Listo para tu pequeña sorpresa? — inquirí divertida, el sonrió y asintió. Abrí la puerta lentamente y le deje pasar primero. Lo vi buscar con curiosidad, hasta que dio con el volvo adornado con el enorme moño.

Tuvo reacciones muy chistosas, desde los ojos desorbitados, hasta su habitual costumbre de rascarse la cabeza confundida.

Se acerco dudo al auto y lo miro estupefacto.

— ¿Pequeña sorpresa, no? — alzo ambas cejas y negó con la cabeza riéndose. Y dejo de pasar su mano por el cofre. — Ya veo esto es pequeño a comparación de los lujos que se suelen dar, — Su tono fue más divertido que hiriente, en realidad tenía razón... ¿Pero que esperaba? Con tantos años de vida, ya no se te ocurre que hacer con tu dinero. No es como fácilmente dejarlo una alcancía y ya.

— ¿Quieres probarlo? — pase las llaves por su cara, meneándolas para darle tentación.

—Seria un placer arrasar con todo lo que se interponga en mi camino— tomo las llaves y subió al auto. —Vamos Bella, disfruta mientras puedas— me encogí de hombros y lo hice, después de todo, algo me decía que el día de mañana no seria mi mejor momento.

— Acabemos con el muu…. ¡Edward baja la velocidad te puedes matar!— para mi 200 km no era nada, pero en compañía de Edward era como buscarle su propia muerte y no estaba muy segura de dejarle morir tan fácilmente.

— ¿Te preocupas por mi? ¡Vaya! Normalmente es uno mismo el que se preocupa por su propia vida, y tú ni si quiera clavas las uñas en el asiento— Rió y le bajo un poco la velocidad. Mi primer error, aunque actuar como humana no es precisamente me especialidad. Me recosté en el asiento restándole importancia en el asunto, como ya lo he dicho si algo llegara a pasar, es poco probable que le dejara morir, tal vez adelantaría la plática "tu familia no es normal".

—Eres mi hermano pequeño, ¿Qué esperabas?, así soy yo— no mentí, era verdad, el estaba ante todos, y aun antes que mis padres. El me miro de reojo y suspiro.

—Pequeño— susurro, — es extraño, ¿sabes?.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— No me siento pequeño, es como si estuviera en universo paralelo. Ya sabes, donde ustedes se quedan estancados en la juventud y yo simplemente envejezco— Dijo el, apretando el volante y su ceño fruncido. Trague saliva, cuanta razón tenía.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Solo que ustedes, incluso Carlisle y Esme se ven tan jóvenes. Tú no has cambiado, sigues estando tal cual como en mi ajetreada memoria.

Era muy observador, pronto descubriría la verdad. ¿Y acaso no debía de ser así? Pocas eran las probabilidades de que el quisiese seguir en una familia de seres de ultratumba.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me deshice de todo mal pensamiento, el ahora abría que gozarlo, así que jugué con la verdad.

—Bueno, ahora comprendes lo que hacen las cirugías— solté lo primero que se me ocurrió. ¡Vaya empezaba a parecerme a Emmett!.

Me acomodo de lado, para tener una mejor visión de Edward. El parpadeo un par de veces atónito.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — pregunto vacilando primero un tanto con la pregunta.

—Por supuesto que no, lo nuestro es natural.

—Ya lo creo, son increíblemente perfectos, para usar cirugías baratas— Dijo soltando risitas tímidas.

—Suenas como si lo envidiaras. ¡Pero vaya! No tienes nada de que quejarte, tu además de lindo— dije avergonzada, — Gozas de unos expresivos ojos— suspire, — aun tan virtuosos y prohibidos— susurre.

Supuse que lo último no lo escucho, y aun así sus mejillas se encendieron, luciendo tierno.

—Uhmm— se paso la mano por su brillante cabello cobrizo, — supongo que gracias.

Edward acelero aun mas, seguía dándole vueltas a la manzana, hasta que dio un giro inesperado en una esquina. Y comenzó adentrarse un poco más a la ciudad.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Me apetece cenar— Lo mire y alce ambas cejas en un gesto de confusión, Edward lo noto— Yo no e cenado nada, e estado ocupado en otras cosas— me guiño un ojo, bueno con su novia ahí, por supuesto que estaría mas ocupado con ella que en la necesidad de ingerir alimento.

El camino al restauran que Eligio Edward fue menos larga, debido a su brusca velocidad. El aparco frente a el. Le dio vuelta al coche para abrir mi puerta.

— Yo invito, tu eres el festejado— sentencie.

Resoplo antes pero no me lo negó, un mesero se atravesó en nuestro camino, y antes de que pudiéramos llegar con la recepcionista nos interrumpió.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? — pregunto con sus ojos fijos en mi, ni si quiera había notado a Edward.

Edward tosió disimuladamente, para llamar su atención.

— Una mesa para dos— dijo. Su voz fue un leve susurro pero pude notar el coraje. Ya empezábamos con los celos de hermano.

Lo tome de la manga de su sudadera negra y lo jale.

—Vamos— susurre, el asintió aun con la vista fija en el mesero, que ya nos esperaba en nuestra mesa.

—Una Coca Cola y nos ravioles, por favor— ordeno Edward, el joven mesero apunto distraído. Su pie se movía constantemente nervioso. Y sus ojos aun no se separaban de mi persona, comenzaba a fastidiarme.

— ¿Y usted señorita? — me pregunto, sonreí coquetamente, había dejado de mover su pie, y pegaba su pluma suavemente en su libreta de ordenes.

—Nada— respondí.

— ¿Un refresco? — Negué, —Un helado, algún postre, lo que usted desee— sugirió y lo último tuvo un sabor a doble sentido. Volví a negar.

—Así esta bien, gracias— respondí con tedio, finalmente. El mesero asintió aun sonriéndome y se dio la vuelta para irse.

Me voltee para ver a Edward con un gesto de disgusto, sus labios hacían una línea firme y tenia ambos puños apretados sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—No te diste cuenta el tipo casi te come con los ojos— su voz tenia un toque de molestia.

—¿Ya empezamos con los celos de hermano?.

—Celos de hermano— farfullo muy bajito, pero lo escuche.

El mesero regreso con el refresco de Edward, pero esta vez se retiro enseguida.

—Bella, ¿De veras no gustas nada? Yo invito. Anda que no me gusta comer solo— le dio un trago a su refresco y luego sonrió.

— No, yo ya e cenado poco antes de llegar— me excuse, de cierto modo era verdad, habíamos ido de casa horas antes de partir.

—Uhmm— iba a decir algo, pero agradecí que el mesero llegara a tiempo y sus manos nos separaran, el puso la comida de Edward en la mesa. Justo me llego un desagradable olor, pero evite hacer una mueca de asco para no alertarlo.

Tomo el tenedor y se llevo un pedacito de ravioli a la boca. Me miraba con curiosidad, dejo su tenedor aun lado.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? — pregunto, y el tema mas había tratado de evitar llego para acabar con mi total felicidad.

Suspire resignada y me dispuse a inventarme algo creíble, pero con la verdad oculta.

—Yo hice algo malo, posiblemente tu no lo recuerdes— comencé, y lo mire cautelosa, su expresión era apacible. — y temí cometer ese error dos veces, nunca me lo perdonaría. Así que opte por huir. No hice bien, lo tengo claro, pero era lo mejor—Fui cuidadosa con mi explicación, no podía decirle bien a bien, toda la verdad, pero tampoco debía mentirle, no si quería ganarme su cariño.

Edward seguía quieto, y con la misma posición, sin darle una probada más a su comida. Me mordí el labio nervioso y entonces lo vi reaccionar, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Tiene que ser algo muy malo, para dejarlo pasar? — su tono era entre divertido y serio.

—Te lo diré, pero no ahora. No es el momento.

Aparco frente a la gran mansión, aun con la música a todo volumen, de poder me taparía los oídos, en ocasiones era molesto tener una buena audición. Pobres humanos, terminarían por quedarse sordos.

Camine a lado de Edward siguiéndolo, ambos coordinados y bien calladitos. El se había molestado por mi voto de silencio y yo por su rebeldía adolescente, ahora entendía mis padres, cuando pase por aquella época.

— ¡Edward! — chillo la vocecita que ahora era la mas odiada por mi. — ¿Dónde estabas metido? — exigió, puso ambas manos sobre sus caderas, en una pose segundo ella amenazante.

—Fui a probar mi auto— dijo el, encogiéndose de hombros. Ella ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

—No te enojes con el, yo se lo sugerí.

Dio un pequeño respingo, cuando escucho mi voz.

— Esta bien, no importa. Solo me preocupe no ver por ningún lado a Edward, suele ser muy problemático— aquello me agarro desprevenida, ya tendría unas cuentas palabras con el.

— Si claro— susurre— Ahora es todo tuyo, procura que no se meta en problemas— porque en realidad estará en serios problemas.

Sonreía a ambos, y me di la vuelta para entrar a la casa.

"Sammantha no puedes ser un poco mas discreta" le murmuro bajito, cuando yo ya estaba lo suficiente lejos como para escucharlos.

Volví a sonreír, Edward era el humano mas divertido que hubiese conocido en toda mi existencia.

Dentro ya quedaban unos cuentos invitados, nada que no se pudiera soportar, lejos vi a Alice sentada en un sillón. Alejada de los pocos humanos que quedaban.

Me acerque a ella, y me senté a su lado.

— ¿Jasper? — le pregunte, no había visto a mi intimidante hermano, desde mi llegada.

— Ha ido de Caza, no soportaría tanto humano a su alrededor.

— Me lo imagine, tenia ganas de verlo.

—Estará aquí por la madrugada— cruzo su pierna, por costumbre. — ¿y tu? — me interrogo con sus curiosos ojos que ahora tenían pequeñas manchitas negras.

—Fui a dar una vuelta con Edward— alzo ambas cejas— solo hablamos, Alice.

— Si hablar— musito— si tú lo dices.

— Deja de insinuar cosas que no son— me queje.

—Lo se perfectamente, y lo sabes. — Ella gimió, — ¡No entiendo! — Farfullo, — Eres tan cabezota, porque no abres los ojos, me das dolor de cabeza— mascullo, levantándose y dejándome con la boca abierta. ¿Pero que había hecho yo?

Me quede sentada un rato mas, mientras veía a los adolescentes entre besos, agarrones. Después de asquearme un rato con tanto masajeo personal, me levante y decidí resguardarme en mi habitación. Mi vieja habitación.

En la planta alta no se oía ningún ruido y agradecí por ello, necesitaba un poco de paz.

Todo iba perfecto, hasta que escuche unas risitas, agudice mi oído para saber de donde venían, y sacarlos a patadas.

Me acerque mas a mi cuarto, y las risas se hacían más fuertes, titubee un poco antes de abrir mi puerta, preparándome mentalmente, por lo que estaba apunto de ver.

Estaba en la penumbra, pero podía distinguir dos figuras, una sobra otra,. Y la primera era la mas fácil de ver, ya que no tenia vista de rayos "x", y una de dos o Samanta le ponía el cuerno a Edward, o Samanta estaba montando el caballito ¡con mi hermano, en mi recamara, sobre mi cama!

— ¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?—vocifere tan alto, que samanta brinco cayendo de la cama jalando las cobijas. — Tápate ahora mismo Edward, que no estoy de humor para ver tus miserias.

Jalo una de las cobijas que se llevo Samanta y se enredo en ellas.

—Vamos Bella, la estábamos pasando bien. ¿No te quieres unir?— inquirió con la lengua trabada.

— ¿Qué?, mírate Edward estas hasta atrás. ¡Samantha ve y cámbiate, que la fiesta ya termino!— la chica se tambaleo un poco al pararse y junto su ropa para irse al baño.

—Vístete Edward— el no se movió, no se que me irritaba mas que ella lo tocara o que el me ignorara, —Ya, ¿que estas esperando?

—Si mamá— siseo. El se levanto con la cobija y fue a su cuarto para tener mayor privacidad.

Salí para esperarlo en salita que separaba su habitación de la mía. Luego de darle la orden a Emmett de que sacara a toda la bola de locos adolescentes.

Edward salio frotándose la cara, y se acerco a donde yo estaba.

—Vamos Edward, te preparare un café bien cargado— le dije, al mismo tiempo que intentaba tomarlo de la mano.

—Estoy bien— dijo, mientras bajaba las escaleras, y se tropezaba con sus propios pies, lo sostuve antes de que se diera un buen porrazo.

—Estas borracho, y casi no estas consciente— lo tome la cintura y lo ayude a bajar las últimas escaleras.

Alice ya nos esperaba en la cocina, con una taza de café negro. Claro ella ya lo sabia.

Miro a Edward reprobatoriamente, Emmett se acerco para ayudarme a sostenerlo, por supuesto que yo podía sola, pero si lo hacia borracho o no se daría cuenta de mi súper fuerza.

—Toma— le entregue su café, y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

Un rato estuvimos en silencio, hasta que el hablo.

— ¿Estas molesta?— pregunto, negué con la cabeza.

—Bien, porque no tienes por estarlo.

Si no estaba molesta, ahora estaba realmente enojada.

— ¡Edward estabas en mi cuarto, borracho y teniendo sexo!

—Eso estuvo mal lo reconozco, pero no tenias porque correr así a Samanta, tu no eres nadie en mi vida para decirme lo que tengo que o no hacer—Voceo, levantándose de la mesa y subió las escaleras corriendo.

Deje caer pesadamente mi cabeza sobre la mesa. Era cierto ¿Quien rayos era yo para el?, nunca seria nadie. Más que una simple intrusa en su vida. Comencé a sollozar en silencio, y Alice me sobaba cariñosamente la espalda.


	8. FORGIVE MY MISTAKES

_Ya, se que es corto, pero no es por falta de inspiración, es por falta de tiempo **( habla la que no hace nada)**, pero ahí esta, es mas como relleno, lo mejor viene con la mudanza y todo eso. Ya entienden la acción y Bla Bla Bla. Hu y gracias por los Reviews, posiblemente son mi mayor fuente de inspiración y apoyo._

_Ahora en este capitulo, no esque se fanatica del grupo **"simple plan"**, pero la canción y en acústico **Rifa** a lo grande. Y lo de la discusión, fue un recuerdo de la secundaria, yo me debatía con la que era mi mejor amiga sobre el mejor clásico, ella era seguidora de los Beatles y yo bueno ya sabran._

_Y como buena anfitriona me despido, hasta el prox domingo, con dos días de anticipo para mis fics! que me linchen si no superan sus expectativas._

* * *

FORGIVE MY MISTAKES

[Soundtrack: Untitled (acustic)- Simple plan]

Como cuando solía esconderme en las penumbras de su habitación, aquella noche lo volví hacer.

Mientras el dormía placidamente, yo me preguntaba una y otra vez…

¿Yo realmente había hecho lo correcto? Y tal vez simplemente cometí un error, un maldito error más. Lastimándolo en el camino, yo le había causado un daño irreparable, y me hacia desdichada el pensar que jamás me llegaría a perdonar.

Su respiración era serena, y me hubiera encantada poder meterme en su mente, jugar con sus sueños, demostrarle lo arrepentida que estaba, pero la vida no se comparaba a las novelas rosas.

"_Estupida… Estupida… solo lograste que te odiara" _

Me recosté a un lado de el, y deje que su calido aliento me entumeciera. A pesar de que la garganta me quemaba y las ansias me mataban, era más mi deseo por su perdón, que mi añoranza por su sangre.

—Bella…— balbuceo, me sobresalte un poquito, pero su respiración seguía tranquila, el estaba dormido. Se movió, recostando su peso, sobre un solo lado.

Ya había olvidado que el hablaba dormido, por eso me resultaba entretenido permanecer por las noches a su lado.

Sonreí por el simple hecho de saber que el soñado conmigo, Edward soñaba conmigo.

El reloj de su mesita marcaban las 3:00 am, así que decidí salir de caza, para estar de regreso cuando el despertara.

Me agache para darle un rápido beso en la coronilla, y así no despertarlo a causo de mi fría piel. El balbuceo alguna incoherencia por respuesta.

Estuve apunto de salir cuando Edward volvió a repetir mi nombre, ya era como la décima vez en esta noche.

—Bella— y entonces una lagrima recorrió su mejilla hasta fundirse en sus carnosos labios.

Si yo fuera humana, estaría llorando en este momento. Aquella lágrima fue como una daga para mi muerto corazón. Si en realidad eso no fuera simple ficción, ya hubiera buscado un puñal o una cruza de madera y me le hubiese encajado para no despertar nunca más.

Limpie la lagrima, con un ligero toque, el roce me causo otra nueva sensación, algo mas allá de cosquillas y maripositas. No, esto era como un chispazo de luz, una corriente eléctrica.

— ¡Wow!— exclame en un susurro. Más bien lo definiría como un ¡Electro Shock!, una descarga de alto voltaje, sentí los miles de toquecitos por todo mi cuerpo, recorriendo hasta mi órgano muerto, Y entonces lo escuche "Pum... Pum… Pum…".

Negué con la cabeza, ahora realmente me estaba volviendo loca. Y Salí de la habitación con una sonrisa boba, que no pude ocultar durante todo mi rato de caza.

Regrese a la "casa" a eso de las 7:00, ya se escuchaba mas ruido, el primero en recibirme fue Jasper con un tímido abrazo. Pero no por eso menos afectuoso. Era imposible que el "señor domina sentimientos" no pudiera dar un abrazo tierno.

— ¡Hey Jazz!— lo salude. Jasper me soltó y me sonrió calidamente.

—Bella, ¿Qué tal la fiesta?— negué con la cabeza, su sonrisa se borro al instante, era obvio la tensión del ambiente. — Ya veo, ¿Qué paso?

—Digamos que vi una película Porno y mi hermano me odia— resumí.

Jasper soltó una risita disimulada.

—Ya entiendo, la cara de pocos amigos que se carga— señalo la cocina, y pude ver a Edward con la cabeza escondida entre sus manos, no se veía nada bien.

Ni si quiera hizo el intento de domar su rebelde cabellera. Aparte mi mirada de Edward, y me volví hacia Jasper.

— ¿La a pasado muy mal, estos últimos años?— cuestione, realmente.

Sonrió ampliamente, — Ya quisieras, Edward es un chico fuera de serie, ya te darás cuenta— se encogió de hombros. Y comenzó a reírse. Busque a alguien que anduviera feliz, y los únicos cercanos eran Edward y Esme pero ninguno se veía efusivo.

La risa propia de Jasper solo me dijo una cosa, "Nos enfrentamos a un caso tipo Adolescente rebelde". Cuando me lo contaba Alice sin entrar en detalles jamás lo creí, Edward nunca dio señales de ser un niño problema. Era como todo niño, simplemente travieso.

De un momento a otro deje de oír la risa de Jasper, el estaba tenso frente a mi, y un pequeño rugido amenazaba por salir, sus ojos estaban fijos en un solo punto y tenia las manos empuñadas. Guié mi mirada en la misma dirección.

Edward nos veía seriamente, y rápidamente desvió su mirada.

—Es una maraña de sentimientos— dijo. Seguía viéndolo.

— ¿Cómo?

—Esta confuso, resentido, dolido… ¿Los enumero?— dijo, su tono era suave e irónico.

—Ya, ya entendí. Y es mi culpa ¿No?— respondí con el mismo sarcasmo.

Jasper ladeo la cabeza, y dibujo una mueca burlona.

— ¿Quieres la verdad o prefieres que te mienta?

—Miente.

—No, no es tu culpa—mintió.

Me tomo de la cintura y caminos abrazados hacia la cocina. Esme nos sonrió, y podía escuchar leves quejidos por parte de Edward, que ahora se encontraba recostado en la mesa, con la cabeza enterrada en sus brazos.

—No creo que sea bueno que vayas a la escuela— replique. El no respondió. Pero mi madre me apoyo.

—Bella tiene razón, sube a descansar. Ya mandare a uno de tus hermanos para que te lleve algo para el dolor de cabeza— Edward asintió, y se levanto de la mesa. Sus ojos estaban rojos y cansados. De verdad había tomado en exceso. Una vez que escuchamos la puerta de su cuarto azotarse, todos borraron esa expresión pacifica.

— ¿Siempre es así?— le pregunte a Jasper.

— Te sorprenderías.

El resto del día, me la había pasado encerrada en mi cuarto, recordando viejas costumbres. Claro después de haber cambiado mi colcha, si no la usaba, ni la usaría, quería mantenerla impecable.

En estos momentos es cuando amaba más a Alice, y sus maniáticas ideas de comprar distintas colchas, y agradecía que hubiese cambiado aquella que tenia recuerdos de cuando Edward era pequeño.

La casa estaba sola, Esme y Carlisle habían ido a arreglar lo de la mudanza, ya que esta vez si necesitaríamos más que 5 autos. Ya que dudaba mucho que Edward dejara su piano, se que es el mismo que le regale hace 6 años, y tenia la esperanza de que el lo conservara hasta los últimos minutos de su vida.

Alice decía que Edward idolatraba ese piano. Incluso era de las pocas cosas que no permitía que tocaran a menos de que fuesen Alice o Jasper.

Sonreí tontamente, con solo pensar que verdaderamente y muy en el fondo Edward pudiera olvidar todo el pasado.

Releí una vez más el libro en mis manos, se empezaba a poner pesado. Así que se me ocurrió la idea de ver unas películas en la estancia y quizás Edward quisiera acompañarme.

Me pare de un brinco, y me dirigía a la habitación de Edward, era extraño no escuchar ningún ruido. Pegue mas mi oído a la puerta, no era posible que mi sentido auditivo estuviera fallando. ¿Los vampiros tenemos fallas?, Quizás.

Y los oí, casi inaudibles quejidos.. Suspire de alivio al menos daba señales de vida, aunque no precisamente las que yo quisiera oír.

Toque su puerta pero no me respondió.

— ¿Edward?— inquirí preocupada.

Forcé un poco la puerta y logre abrirla.

Edward estaba recostado en su cama, escurriendo de sudor.

Me acerque a el y puse mi helada mano en su frente, estaba ardiendo.

— Veo que no solo es la cruda ¿eh?— negué con la cabeza.

Edward entre abrió los ojos un poco y me miro desconcertado.

— Bella… no me siento bi…— y sin termino salio corriendo directo al baño, lo alcance, pero ya había cerrado la puerta con seguro.

— ¿Edward?, ¿Estas bien?— le pregunte preocupada.

— Si— respondió, abriendo la puerta del baño. Tenía un pésimo aspecto.

Lo ayude a ir a su habitación y lo recosté. Creo que lo de las películas ya pasaba a último término.

Le baje la temperatura utilizando mi fría mano, el estaba tan mal que ni si quiera replico un poco, ni aunque así fuera le hubiera hecho caso.

Estaba profundamente dormido, mientras yo me entretenía con sus charlas incoherentes. Incluso le preguntaba cosas y el las contestaba.

Sobaba constantemente su cabello.

Me levante para ir a la cocina y traerle una sopa caliente.

— ¿Bella?— murmuro.

— ¿si?

—No te vayas— pidió, sonreí a pesar de que sabia que en realidad no estaba hablando coherentemente.

—Solo voy a traerte algo para que comas— me excuse.

El me soltó y asintió.

—Hey e vuelto— anuncie.

Edward ya estaba completamente despierto y veía la televisión. El solo asintió serio. Puff era mejor enfermo que sano.

Le deje la charola sobre su regazo, y me fui a sentar al sillón negro que estaba frente a su cama.

—Será mejor que la comas antes de que se enfrié— sugerí, Edward le dio un sorbo. Pero alejo la cuchara asqueado.

—No creo poder retenerla—dijo.

—Inténtalo, no tienes nada en el estomago. Y si ni lo haces por ti solo, bueno ya encontraremos una solución—El me miro asustado y se comenzó a comer su sopa.

—Juro no volver a tomar así— murmuro después de acabarse su sopa.

—No jures en vano Edward— lo sancione, en realidad no le creí ni pizca.

Decidí que era el momento de hablar, no abría mejor oportunidad que agarrarlo moribundo.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Uhmmm?

—Siento mucho lo de la fiesta. Solo que no esperaba encontrármelos así en mi cuarto y bueno me agarraste con la guardia baja— me explique. El pareció no comprenderme, o tal vez no recordaba. Pero su sonrojo me dijo todo lo contrario.

—El que debería disculparse soy yo, después de cómo te grite, además estaba invadiendo tu privacidad.

— ¿Entonces todo olvidad?— cruce los dedos mentalmente.

—Casi, lo estará completamente cuando me des una buen pretexto para tu partida— bien definitivamente estaba en un aprieto.

Desvié la mirada hacia una estantería repleta de discos.

—Todavía te gustan los clásicos ciertos— dije acercándome a la estantería. Los observe cuidadosamente, todos estaban ordenados por letras.

—Algunas cosas no cambian.

—Cierto— acorde, tome algunos discos y se los enseñe, —Tomare prestados unos cuantos— el se encogió de hombros y asintió.

— ¿Cuáles te llevas?— pregunto, nuestro tema no nos estaba llevando a nada.

—Hu… Eric Satie, Argerich ,Kissin, Richard Clairdman—murmure, enseñándole uno por uno los discos.

—Clásicos — susurro, — Dios es grande.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunte confundida, eso que tenia que ver con los clásicos.

—Se te a pegado algo bueno de mi— se alardeo y sonrió burlón.

—No te Regodees tanto, además también llevo para mi propio gusto—le saque la lengua. Alce un disco que llevaba muy escondido.

—The Beatles , ¿Lo ves?— le dije victoriosa, extrañaba divagar con el. — a ti también te ha venido bien, convivir conmigo.

—Que sepas que The Beatles es un clásico.

—Lo es— concedí, pero no le iba a dejar ganar tan fácilmente la batalla, — claro nada que ver con The Rolling Stones.

Negué.

—Es un clásico desde luego, pero no hay comparación alguna— aseguro, ahora ya estaba totalmente y se le había olvidado por completo su cruda realidad.

Sonreí, no solo logre cambiar de tema, si no que también ayude para sus malestares.

Le vi sonreír y el corazón me dio un vuelco. Bueno imaginariamente, por supuesto.

—Extrañaba esto— suspiro y se dejo caer santurrón

— ¿Qué?

—Discutir, pelear, contradecir, replicar…— iba a continuar con su diccionario pero lo interrumpí.

—No necesito un diccionario, con una sola entendía— replique, el se carcajeo, —Entonces extrañabas, ¿hacerme ver mi suerte?— lo encare, el sonrió desdeñoso.

—Si, digo no es como si pudiera enojarme con Jasper, el es muy correcto para llevarle la contraria y Alice es muy incorrecta como para contradecirla, una vez lo intente y ya te lo imaginaras—se estremeció, solo esperaba que Alice no lo querido envenenar con sus inventos culinarios.

Escuche los autos de mis hermanos llegar, y me asome a la ventana del cuarto de Edward. Alice venia de la mano de Jasper.

—Ya llegaron— le informe, esperamos a verlos delante nuestros.

—¡¿A que no se imaginan?!— venia gritando, al mismo tiempo que subía las escaleras. — Nos mudamos mañana— anuncio, ya recarga en el marco de la puerta, Jasper estaba justo atrás de ella.

Gire mi cabeza para ver a Edward, estaba aun mas pálido que un papel.

— ¿Mudanza?— inquirí atónito.

Nada estaba saliendo como yo me lo esperaba.


	9. THE MOVE

_Ya, este capitulo es corto lo se, pero esque ya empezaba aburrirme, asi que los proximos capitulos del 10 al 16 van a ser narrados por Edward, y se entienda mas la situacion. Despues continuara Bella la historia, para finalizarla._

_Y creo que es todo, por cierto edite el primer capitulo de mi otro fanfic., porquien lo este leyendo._

_**AHora si me despido. **_

* * *

THE MOVE

[sound track:Creedence Clearwater Revival – Up Around the Bend ]

— ¡Puedes dejar de hacer eso!— ordene, comenzaba a marearme.

Edward llevaba dando vueltas por toda la cosa, como un loco descontrolado. ¿Tan agobiante era mudarse? Bueno tal vez si, pero que dejaba aquí, una estupida novia, eso es todo. ¿Eso le perturbaba tanto?.

— ¿Mudanza?,¡¿Mudanza?!, mi vida esta aquí, mis estudios, mis amigos, mi novia— rugió, estaba parado en medio de la estancia, y alrededor suyo estábamos la familia entera.

— Quédate, mejor así— Siseo Rosalie.

— Lo que quiere decir, es que si te quieres quedar, por nosotros no hay inconveniente alguno.

Edward se dejo caer en el sofá aun lado mió.

—No, puedo dejar todo, menos a mi familia— declaro, Dios este chico me daba dolor de cabeza.

—Entonces puedes dejar de comportarte como un adolescente chiqueado— Rosalie lo fulmino con la mirada, y el resto lo hicimos con ella.

—Soy un adolescente.

"Caprichoso" mascullo Rosalie, tan bajito que solo nosotros la escuchamos.

— ¿Te iras con nosotros?— pregunto Esme entusiasmada.

Estoy segura de que ella ya adoraba a Edward, aun con tan solo conocerlo de un día. Así era el, sin trucos, y sin trampas como nosotros, tendría a cualquier comiendo de su mano.

—Bien— respondió el, viéndola don dulzura. No con el mismo amor que sus ojos denotaban para mi, no con el mismo cariño que les dedicaba a Alice o Jasper. No!, el sentía una inmensa devoción por Esme. No tardara mucho en decirle "mamá" y entonces ella va irradiar de felicidad.

Esme sonrió—Me alegra— ella dijo sincera. Y entonces para sorpresa de todos, ellos se abrazaron, podía hacerse pasar como una escena de esas de películas, donde padre e hijo se reencuentra o reconcilian. Dos criaturas perfectas, dos amores inmensos y un aura pacifica. Alice sonrió felizmente, mientras que Jasper la abrazaba por atrás Amorosamente. Emmett hizo lo mismo con su amargada esposa, y Carlisle sonrió complacido. Yo no pude evitar una picazón en mis ojos totalmente secos por la falta de lágrimas.

Esme se separo de Edward y rozo ligeramente su mejilla, olvidando la diferencia de temperaturas, aunque aquello a Edward ya no le sorprendiera.

—¿Y que tanto papalotean?. Hay poco tiempo, y tantas cosas por hacer— canturreo Alice. Y eso me pareció incluso tan irónico, porque tiempo de sobra teníamos, claro que mientras Edward permaneciera en nuestras vidas, el tiempo para todos correría de la misma forma que si fuéramos tan humanos como el.

Salio Jalando a Edward de la mano, y este se quedo con las palabras atoradas en la garganta. — vamos Edward, tu colección de discos no se guarda sola, además tienes ropa por…— su voz se perdió, mientras ella desaparecía de la vista de todos.

Esme y Carlisle negaron con la cabeza, y soltaron una alegre carcajada.

— ¡Cuidado!— replico Edward, viendo como Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle, ayudaban a los de la mudanza, a sacar su ostentoso piano. Viéndolo como una reliquia de gran valor.

Ellos tenían cuidado, pero no podía decir lo mismo de los chicos de la mudanza, creo que estaban mas entretenidos observando a mis hermanas, que en su trabajo.

Eso ponía de nervios Edward.

— ¡Que tengan cuidado!— volvió a exigir, atrayendo la atención de los trabajadores, incluyendo a mi padre y hermanos.

—Solo se necesitan 3 cabezas y diez pares de manos, confía en tus hermanos y tu padre— lo consoló Emmett, Edward rió bajito, pero aun así se concentraba en los tambaleantes muchachos.

Cuando por fin metieron el piano al camión de mudanza, Edward cerró los ojos y se llevo dos dedos al tabique. Y suspiro sonoramente.

—Me pregunto que de especial tiene ese piano, para que se ponga tan histérico— le oí decir a Emmett. —¿Qué tiene de especial?— volvió a preguntar, llegando hasta donde estábamos parados Edward y yo.

Edward me miro de reojo por un instante, hecho que para Emmett no paso desapercibido.

— Me lo regalo Bella— confeso ruborizándose un poco, ya no tanto como cuando era niño, pero si como para causarme ternura.

El rió. — Ahora comprendo— musito, Edward frunció el seño y se llevo una mano hasta desordenar más su cabello.

— ¿Comprendes?— pregunto Edward.

Le dio un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro, escuche a Edward gemir bajito. Lo mire con Advertencia y rápidamente busco como zafarse.

— Entiendo el valor de ese viejo piano— expreso siendo cuidado con los detalles.

Me acerque a Edward, cuando vi que Emmett se alejaba.

—Hola— susurre. Edward dio un brinquito, y reprimí una risa.

— ¡Pareces fantasma!— exclamo, dándose la vuelta para verme a la cara.

—Soy aun mas aterradora que un fantasma— me sincere entre bromas, el sonrió abiertamente y se río.

—No das miedo.

—Ja, Ja, Ja— reí amargamente. _No tenia idea._

—Aunque— Edward reflexiono— si eres un tanto extraña. Pero no me lo tomes a mal, solo hay cosas que aun no me cuadran.

— ¿Cómo que?— inquirí a pesar de ya saber la respuesta, estaba de más zafarse de ella con una pequeña mentira.

—Nunca los e visto comer, o dormir— comenzó, se detuvo un momento mientras se sentaba en el primer escalón del porche— y aun no olvido el día de mi cumpleaños— se froto la cara con ambas manos, como recordando.

Y yo por supuesto que recordaba.

—Tu… tu cumpleaños— tartamudee mientras buscaba una buena excusa para cambiar de tema, —Como vas a olvidar, si te a dejado bien acabado—lo evadí.

—No Bella, hablo de mi onceavo cumpleaños.

Iba con evasivas de nuevo, buscando sacarme de los enredos en los que me había metido. Pero como salvada por la cama, el chillido de una vocecita retumbo tan agudo en mis oídos, que por instinto me los tape disimuladamente.

—¡Edward!.

—Hola Samm—saludo Edward, acercándose para darle un beso. Fue un beso frió, me pareció mas por cortesía que por gusto.

Aquello me hizo feliz, y sonreí.

— ¿Ed, porque tu piano esta en un camión?— pregunto, ella me miro de reojo. ¿Quería privacidad?, no iba a dejar a mi hermano pequeño con una novia loca. Sabía que Sammantha era 5 años mayor que Edward. Alice me lo había comentado en días pasados. Y pensar que parecía más chica.

—Uhmmm…— pareció dudarlo un poco, — tenemos que hablar Samm— el la tomo de la mano y entraron a la casa. Me quede donde estaba de igual forma escucharía. Subieron y luego escuche el ruido al cerrar su puerta. ¡En su cuarto!. Por dios, solo espero que ella no le pida la dichosa prueba de amor, como recuerdo.

— ¿Qué pasa?— ella empezó.

—Nos mudamos— soltó Edward con un dejo de dolor. ¿No quería irse?. Suspires, esto estaba mal.

— ¿Cómo?... ¿A dónde?— su voz fue aun mas débil.

—En realidad me acabo de enterar y todavía no se a donde.

—Y tu ¿Quieres irte?— pregunto ella.

—Ah!— suspiro, —No se, creo que si.

Escuche un pequeño sollozo. Supuse que era de Sammantha.

Me levante del escalón y me fui a sentar al tercero de las escaleras. Escuche unos pasos y luego el rechinido de los resortes de su cama, alguno de los dos se había sentado o levantado.

— ¿Nosotros? ¿Qué hay de nosotros?.

—Samm, tu eres muy hermosa, no pierdas el tiempo conmigo. No creo que la distancia sea de mucha ayuda. ¿Comprendes?— Sonreí, a pesar de ser un rebelde adolescente, Edward seguía siendo todo un caballero. Muy, muy en el fondo lo era.

— ¡No!— la cama rechinido fuerte, entonces me imagine a Sammantha se levanto de un salto. —Tengo 23 años Edward. Para mi no es problema ir y visitarte, además tu también eres mayor de edad, nos podemos turnar. ¿Qué dices?— rogué porque dijera que no, mis padres y mis hermanos me había pasado dejar a Edward en la familia, pero de eso a dejar que una humana pase las vacaciones en nuestra casa, no quería ni imaginarme de que forma acabarían con mi existencia.

—No me dejarían, mis hermanos son muy sobre protectores— eso fue una excusa, pero a decir verdad muy cierta. No lo dejaría viajar, no por lo menos solo.

—Tienes 18 años, no necesitas pedir permiso.

—Sammantha— dijo su nombre completo en un tono frustrante, —¿Entiendes que no soy de una sola?, tu mereces a un hombre estable no alguien que…— pero fue interrumpido por Samantha.

—Un niño, un mocoso que no sabe lo que quiere, vete al diablo maldito escuincle— escuche un golpe sordo, luego la puerta cerrase bruscamente, los fuertes taconazos.

Me quite rápidamente y me escondí tras una puerta. Ella bajo hecha humo, y salio gruñendo.

Me reí quedito cuando estuvo lejos de mi vista.

— ¡Hey ya esta todo listo— murmuro Emmett desde alguna parte desconocida para mi.

Decidí subir por Edward, para irnos.

Toque su puerta y escuche un _"pasa"_, abrí la puerta y vi a Edward sobandose la mejilla que tenia una gran marca roja. En ese momento supe lo que había sido aquel golpe sordo.

— ¿A que te a dejado un bonito recuerdo verdad?— me burle, el solo puso los ojos en blanco. — Déjame ver— quite su mano. La mejilla se estaba hinchando, así que pase delicadamente mi mano sobre ella, para bajar la hinchazón.

—Tiene fuerza— seguí bromeando, esta vez el sonrió.

—Si, tiene buena mano— me guiño un ojo, y yo hice una mueca de repulsión.

—Créeme una mujer despechada es peligrosa— quite mi mano de su mejilla y pareció agarrar nuevamente su color rosado normal.

—Vamos— indique que me siguiera, — Es hora de irnos, — el asintió y tomo una ultima caja que quedaba en su habitación.

Todos nos esperaban ya dentro de los autos, tome por opción irme con Edward, y manejaría yo por supuesto. El era un peligro al volante.

—Manejo yo— le advertí, suspiro derrotado y me entrego las llaves.

Edward iba dormido, en el asiento del pasajero. Prendí la radio y puse una canción que en realidad era ruidosa pero tenia buen ritmo.

— do… doo... do…— cante y reí, demonios yo nunca cantaba. ¿Estaba feliz? Lo estaba y cante repetitivamente, hasta que escuche una risita.

—Hola dormilón— salude a Edward que sonreía algo adormilado. —No quería despertarte, lo siento.

El negó.

— No importa, es buena forma de despertar.

—¿Y bien tienes hambre?.

—Un poco.

—Bien, paremos un poco mas adelante. Los demás ya nos esperan.

Edward enarco una ceja.

— ¿Por qué vas mas lenta que ellos?— pregunto.

—Porque yo amo tu vida— conteste con honestidad, es verdad odiaría si algo malo le pasara por mi culpa.

Mas adelante visualice los autos de mis hermanos, el de mis padres y mi ostentoso mercedes. Era mucho para mi gusto pero al ser obsequio de mis padres, entonces pasaba a encajar como una pieza valiosa de mi existencia.

Me detuve a un lado de los autos llamativos. Y bajamos a la par.

— ¿Qué van a pedir?— todos miramos a Edward y el se encogió de hombros.

—Pizza— pidió, de cuando acá vendían comida hacia en medio de la carretera, pues este ere uno de aquellos pequeños locales excéntricos donde vendían de todo. —Y una coca-cola— termino su orden, y la mesera siguió con nosotros.

— Solo el, nosotros no deseamos mas que un vaso de agua— dijo Carlisle.

"Como siempre, nunca comen" susurro tan bajito, que solo nosotros lo escuchamos. Vi a todos tensarse. Pronto descubriría la verdad.

Cuando llegaron los vasos de agua dimos unos cuantos sorbos, antes de que Edward terminara su pizza.

— ¿No les gusta el agua?— inquirió de repente, todos nos miramos a los ojos.

—Claro que si, ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?— pregunte.

—Nada, olvídenlo. — y siguió comiendo.

Vi a Emmett removerse en su asiento, esto no podía estar pasando.

— ¿Eddie?— escuche e Edward gruñir y levanto su mirada del plato.

— ¿uh?— balbuceo con la boca llena.

— ¿Qué de bueno, tiene algo que se tan asqueroso?— dijo señalando su plato. Casi me ahogo con el pequeño sorbito que le di a mi agua.

—Es extraño, solo ustedes podrían hacerle el feo— dijo sorna, y todos reímos, bueno no todos.

Edward termino al poco rato y nos dispusimos a irnos, el resto del viaje fue silencioso con algunas notas clasitas de fondo.

Solo tuvimos que atravesar todo el bosque para llegar a nuestra nueva casa.

—Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar— susurre en su oído.

— Si, Hola Forks, amado frió y maravillosa humedad— farfullo entrando a la mansión.


	10. OF CITY TO VILLAGE

_Ahi esta el capitulo un poco mas grande como lo prometi. Si tengo por ahi alguna falla, haganmela saber, porque lo escribi un poquito a la carrera._

* * *

OF CITY TO VILLAGE

_**(Edward)**_

_[Soundtrack: Grace Nelly-Miko]_

Seguía el ágil paso de mis hermanos o por lo menos lo intentaba. Debería sentirme poca cosa a lado de sus perfectas siluetas, pero que mas daba ya estaba acostumbrado, no todo es perfección, aunque con ellos, esa frase era una papanada.

A veces me preguntaba de que nube los fueron a sacar, y a mi como bien lo e sabido siempre fui excomulgado de este, para remeterme en las llamas. Eso, o fui lo ultimo que encontraron en ofertas.

Yo amaba ser el centro de atención cuando se trataba de mí. Pero esta vez los barboteos no solo se trataban de mi, si no que en si la mayoría halagaban y galanteaban a mis hermanas, saliendo a relucir la alucinante belleza de Bella. Y eso yo no lo podía negar, Bella destacaba entre todos, ya era mucho decir a lado de Rosalie, quien no dejaba de regodearse ella misma.

Bella tenía una belleza inhumanamente anormal, natural. Su rostro en forma de corazón, pálido incluso aun más blanco tanto como la cal. Era adornado sutilmente por inescrutable cabello color marrón rojizo, formando por ambos lados una cortina, cual quiera diría que desearía pasar por desapercibida. Y a pesar de que sus ojos eran del mismo color ámbar como el de mis otros hermanos, los de ella tenían brillo mas notable, iba mas del ámbar, al dorado. Tenia dos bolsas violáceas bajo sus ojos, cosa que no le afectaban en lo mas mínimo. Incluso en ella, se veían realmente bien.

¡Bah! Renegué mentalmente, seria difícil que la ignoraran.

Deje caer mi plato de un asoton sobre la mesa, arrastre la silla y me senté aun lado de Bella.

Cada uno tenía su merienda frente a ellos, con pequeñas porciones de comida, pero solo tomaban pequeños sorbos de su vaso de agua simple.

¿Problema alimenticio?, que va si estaban mas que sanos.

— ¿No piensan comer, algo mas que tomar agua? ¿Oh ya cenaron y no me di cuenta?— inquirí secamente, solo Bella me respondió.

—Come, Edward. Se te va enfriar— respondió, desviando su mirada

—Bien, ya me acostumbre— espete llevándome un pedazo de carne a la boca.

Bella suspiro a mi lado, tomo su tenedor y cuchillo. Partió un trocito de carne, vacilo un poco antes de llevárselo a la boca. No sin antes hacer un gesto de asco, como cuando me hacían comer mis verduras.

Después los demás siguieron su ejemplo, y como poniéndose de acuerdo, dibujaron la misma mueca de repugnancia.

­­­— ¡Iag!— rezongo Rosalie, separe mi mirada del plato, para verla, rápidamente desvió sus ojos, ya era de saber que yo no soy de su agrado, ¿Por qué?, bueno nadie me lo a dicho, pero posiblemente soy un intruso, porque en realidad soy eso.

Y que mejor que despreciar lo que yo e hecho. Si, bueno una de las otras cosas diferentes, es que de todos soy el único que sabe cocinar, más bien tuve que aprender, ya que de tanta comida al carbón de Alice, comenzaba a perder mi sentido gustativo.

¡Oh ellos eran muy ingenuos o yo lo suficiente estupido para no darme cuenta de que sus platos eran adornados por una buena cantidad de servilletas abultadas!

Bien, posiblemente soy muy distraído y lo que sea, pero mi familia es una de mis mayores prioridades, y de las pocas cosas que siempre tomo en cuenta.

Mire de soslayo a Bella, ella no tenia servilletas acumuladas, y su plato estaba medianamente vació.

Eso me descoloco por completo, sabia que ella, más bien que nadie comía. Todavía no tenía bien planteadas mis teorías, pero eso me pareció un gran sacrificio. De todas ser la única con el valor de ingerir algo poco apetecible para ella. Y vamos a que se piensan que soy tan idiota como no fijarme en todo este tiempo que mi familia, no duermen, no comen, y son inclusos más fríos que un cubito de hielo.

Temperatura que ya me es indiferente, vivir entre paredes como en un congelador, siempre en lugares con climas lluviosos.

Esme termino de acomodar su comida en las servilletas, y disimuladamente las depósito en su plato vació. Enseguida empuje mi silla, y me levante, tomando precipitadamente mi plato.

—Gracias cariño— Esme revolvió amorosamente mi cabello, — ve a descansar, mañana vas a clases y no pienso quitarte horas de sueño— sugirió. Le di un beso en la mejilla, era imposible no darle muestras de amor. A veces lo hacia sin proponérmelo.

Esme se vio por un momento sorprendida, pero cuando vio que su gélida mejilla no me afectaba, relajo su postura.

—Buenas noches— me despedí de todos, que ahora se encontraba en la estancia. La única que me siguió fue Bella.

—Yo también, voy a… dormir— susurro la última parte deseándolo, o algo así me pareció.

Bella me siguió muy de cerca.

—Que descanses Edward— no pude evitar abrazarla, extrañaba la sensación de ser abrazado por un viento helado. Y para mi buena suerte ella devolvió aquel gesto, si preámbulos o restricciones, como solía hacerlo antes.

—Que tengas dulces sueños, Bella— le dije, intentando que mi deseo fuera mas real que irónico.

Llámenme loco, pero mis hermanos solo usaban pijamas para verme la cara de idiota, y eso era una misión imposible.

Ella me sonrió melancólica, y se encerró en su habitación.

Recorrí la poca distancia que quedaba para mi cuarto, y me encerré yo también.

Era la replica exacta de mi vieja recamara, solo que esta el doble de amplia y mas iluminada. Por sus enormes ventanales que dejaban a la vista un maravilloso paisaje.

Otra de las mas extraños sucesos que rodeaban a mi familia, es que siempre terminábamos viviendo rodeados por la madre naturaleza, y en realidad eso a mi no me molestaba.

Me despoje de todas mis prendas, tomando solo mi pantalón del pijama.

Me di una vuelta, me di otra vuelta. Aun lado, al otro, mis pies quedaron a la cabecera, o colgando. Cambie de posición, sobre mi estomago, boca arriba, incluso avente mi almohada. Pero nada, era imposible conciliar el sueño. Es que vivir en una casa de somnifobicos me estaba afectando.

Me senté sobre mi cama, y me restregué la cara. ¡Porque diablos no puedo dormir!. Estaba comenzando a tener un ataque de desesperación, tenía un tremendo sueño, pero mis ojos no estaban ayudando mucho que digamos. A pesar del frustrante sueño, mis parpados no se quedaban cerrados.

Entonces recordé mi niñez, cuando me daban ataques de insomnio solía escurrirme a escondidas al cuarto de Bella.

Si posiblemente ahora sonaría ridículo, pero estaba desesperado y necesitaba tomar medidas drásticas.

Tome mi almohada, ya iba a irrumpir su cuarto, no invadiría también su cama, ya ocuparía el sillón.

Salí lo mas silencioso posible, la casa ya estaba totalmente a obscura, y sin ruido alguno.

—Ah!— suspire bajo mi aliento, se estaban pasando de la raya, fingir.

Toque un par de veces, pero nadie respondió, así que abrí y me metí sigilosamente, Bella estaba recostada y las cobijas la tapaban hasta la cabeza. Respiraba acompasada. Pero no dormía.

Eres una mala mentirosa, hermanita. Pensé, y me en la esquina de su cama. Bella no se delataría por si solo, me arrastre por su cama, y me acerque su cara.

— ¿Bella?— susurre una vez, ella no abrió los ojos. ¡Diablos, deja de hacerte la dormida!

— ¿Bella?— volví a intentar. Nada.

Intente sacudirla del hombro, pero fue querer mover algún objeto pegado con colaloca.

—Bella, despierta— esta vez ella se removió, y luego bostezo según ella despertándose.

— ¿Edward?— pregunto, con la voz de un coro de campanas. — ¿Qué pasa?

—No puedo dormir— me queje, me escuche como todo niño pequeño. — Me preguntaba si, me dejarías dormir por esta noche contigo— me explique, ella frunció el ceño, y me miro turbada, — quiero decir, en el sillón, claro si tu me lo permites— balbucee nervioso, posiblemente Bella me había malinterpretado.

Pero su risa me aturdió.

—No seas bobo, Edward— ella levanto su edredón, y se recorrió un poco, — Una cama matrimonial sirve para dos personas, así que ven y recuéstate— bien aquello me tomo desprevenido, pero no lo pensé mucho, y me acosté a su lado. Me gire de tal modo que quede dándole la espalda, y ella paso su mano por mi cintura, y se acurruco un poco mas cerca de mi. A su lado era como estar en el Edén.

Bella comenzó a tararear una melodía, que me pareció muy familiar. Eso y su aliento a menta me arrullo.

Estaba soñando, ve a saber que cosa. Cuando un molesto ruidito hizo su magnifica aparición. Algo como pequeñas rocas, estrellándose. Una tras otra, una tras otra.

Gruñí contra mi almohada, pero algo duro como el mármol, evito que me moviera de lugar. Intente safarme pero fue prácticamente imposible. Era como lidiar con una trampa de osos.

Me jale mas fuerte y al suelo fui a dar.

— ¡Edward!­— exclamo una tintineante vocecita. Me gire lentamente, aun con mi pie atrapado con algo, y ahí estaba Bella tomando mi tobillo, haciendo serios esfuerzos para no reírse.

Me quede de a seis, recordé todo lo de la noche anterior.

¡Diablos precisamente Bella tenia que ver mi torpeza matutina! Aunque pensándolo bien, no esta del todo mal, que lo primero que mis ojos vean entre sus lagañas, sea la perfecta replica de Afrodita!. Bien, Bella no tenia nada de lujuriosa, ella irradiaba pureza, y honestamente si no fuera así, que mas daba. No por ello dejaría de ser la resurrección de la perfección.

— ¿Edward?— ¡Ah!, suspire. Hasta su voz eran como cánticos celestiales, — ¿Edward?— En que estaría pensando Dios, cuando creo criatura tan maravillosa, —¡¡Edward!!— bueno aquello fue mas un rugido, que un canto.

—¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Qué paso?!— exclame al borde del colapso.

Bella rió, con una aquella risita que me pareció encantadora y por un momento me dejo aturdido.

—Si no te apuras, llegaras tarde a clases— me informo con picardía.

—No voy a ir— a nuncio como si fuese cualquier cosa. Ella no pareció tragársela enseguida y me reí bajito.

— ¡¿Cómo?!— exploto, subió su tono de voz y aun así me parecía encantador. Pero que querían, la carne es débil y Bella era tentadora, hasta sin proponérselo.

Me reí, — No me pienso arriesgar a que me digan "Hay viene el cojo Cullen"— me burle. Luego mire mi tobillo aprisionado por su gélida mano, y luego a Bella.

Me soltó enseguida, y agacho su cabeza, asiento que su cabello se convirtiera en cortinas de seda.

Tal vez ella no se sonrojaba, pero aquello era señal de bochorno. Le conocía cada uno de sus gestos, muecas y sonrisas como a la palma de mi pálida mano. Cualquiera diría que era un autentico acosador. Que bah! Es cosa que me viene y me va.

—Lo siento— susurro, y llevo su mano a su sedoso cabello para peinarlo hacia atrás, — Se te hará tarde—advirtió.

—Ya, no es necesario que me corras, comprendí a la primera— Y me pare de un salto en intento de acrobacia. Ya que di una pequeña pirueta. Bella aplaudió e Hice un par de reverencias, — Gracias, Gracia— me alabe.

—Eres buen acróbata, pero me gustas mas como domador— dijo , y eso me pareció doble sentido o algo por el estilo, de igual manera me encogí de hombros y le seguí el juego.

—Entonces tu tendrás que ser mi peligrosa felina— me pareció verla tensarse, pero enseguida se recompuso y comenzó a reírse.

—No soy tan fácil de dominar.

— ¿Ah no? Y si comprobamos— la rete, y me acerque peligrosamente a ella.

— ¡Edward, se te hace tarde!— y luego se esfumo.

¿Qué mosco le abra picado?, si tan solo estábamos jugando.

Tuve una batalla campal con mi cabello, aunque como siempre termine por perder. Y me enfunde en una ancha sudadera gris. Revolví mi enorme closeth para solo tomar unos de esos pantalones de mezclilla que según Alice solo entraban con calzador, pero a mi todavía me quedaban un tanto grandes. No soy flacucho, pero igual no tengo el cuerpo de un gorila.

La mayoría de los autos eran tan viejos como mi abuela, aunque ni si quiera le conocía, incluso podría decir que mi volvo era llamativo, o al menos si para los trescientos cincuenta y sietes alumnos, y ahora trescientos cincuenta y ocho, contándome a mi.

Me baje envolviendo mi bufanda alrededor de mi cuello, y frote mis manos haciendo fricción para calentarlas. Se que debería estar acostumbrando a este tipo de clima, pero el frió es frió, después de todo. Subí mi capucha y corrí hasta el primer edificio, lamentándome por aceptar de buenas a primeras la mudanza.

Aquel lugar de tres edificios que parecían más bien tres casas de retiro, no eran nada a comparación a los grandes edificios de mi antiguo instituto. Simplemente en mi clase de tercer año había setecientos alumnos. ¡Ah!, esto seria un gran cambio para mi común vida de ciudad.

Suspire profundo y empuje la puerta, adentro estaba calientito, tendrían su aire de calefacción, me imagine que aquello para los alumnos era un lujo. Había un letrerito que decía "_Oficina principal". _Bien, estaba en el lugar correcto, era mejor preguntar, antes de perderme, aunque no vi eso como posible, después de todo el lugar a mi parecer era pequeño.

La oficina era igual de angosta, constaba con los sillones de espera, algunos diplomas y premios pegados en las paredes, se escucha solo el constante tic tac de un reloj. Era dividida por un alargado mostrador y detrás de ella, algunos escritorios.

En uno de ellos se encontraba una mujer corpulenta con unas enormes gafas de armazón negro.

Me tuve que acercar, para que notara mi presencia, y lo hizo.

— ¿Te pudo ayudar en algo?— me pregunto, alzándose un poco.

— Vengo por mi horario de clases, y el plano del plantel. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen— informe, y entonces sus ojos mostraron un amago de reconocimiento. Por supuesto hijo del Dr Edward Culle, el unico Dr del pueblo.

—Oh Claro, pero si eres igual de guapo que tu padre, como no notarlo. Aunque es algo joven, para tener un muchacho de tu edad, ¿no?— reconoció. Su voz paso de profesional a demasiado dulzona, inclusive me pareció mas un mal coqueteo.

—Soy adoptado— aclare, tomando de su mano el horario y el plano de la escuela. —Gracias— estuve apunto de irme, cuando su voz me detuvo de nuevo.

—Te falta el comprobante de asistencias, no olvides mostrárselo a tus profesores.

Volví a agradecer y Salí de aquel lugar.

Cuando Salí, ya estaba mas lleno el estacionamiento del instituto. Examine mi horario, y me subí nuevamente la capucha de mi sudadera, para correr al edificio de mi primer clase.

Camine entre "el mundo de gente", mi primer clase era literatura, genial no era una fanático de la lectura, lo mió era la música.

El aula era pequeña, y la mayoría de los alumnos tenían la tez clara, aunque no llegaban aun pálido como el mío, posiblemente ellos si se asoleaban.

Y le entregue mi comprobante al Sr Masón o por lo menos así decía la larga placa sobre su escritorio.

Me senté en las ultimas bancas de la fila, ese siempre a sido mi lugar apropiado, tanto así como en mi escuela anterior. No es por pasar desapercibido, es solo costumbre.

La clase se torno aburrida, ya que estaban debatiéndose sobre una obra de shakespeare, una que ya tenía más que aprendida, luego de haber participado en teatro sobre la misma.

Ignore el parlotee del profesor haciendo dibujitos en mi libreta, hasta que escuche el timbre de entre clases.

Casi llegando a mi próxima clase, sentí un pequeño toque en mi hombro, y me gire, una muchachita de aproximadamente 1.70 de altura, y delgada. De ojos avellanos y castaña. Estaba sonriéndome amablemente.

— ¿Eres nuevo verdad?— inquirió algo tímida, enseguida me imagine el trabajo que le debió haber costado acercarse a mi.

Seguro no era de las populares, y a pesar de que yo siempre andaba entre animadoras, no estaba mal hacer un pequeño cambio en mí, antes de que realmente hiciera estragos en mi persona.

—Si, soy Edward Cullen— me presente, correspondiendo su cordial y tímida sonrisa.

—Oh si!— reconocido, — Soy Angela weber— dijo, llevándose un dedo a la nariz para acomodar sus pequeñas gafas.

Estaba comencé a pensar, que se le hacia muy difícil hacer un larga conversación, así que me dispuse a ayudarla un poco.

— ¿Qué clase te sigue?— pregunte.

—Voy al edificio 4.

Cheque mi horario, y lamentablemente, mi primera amiga tenia una clase distinta a la mía.

— Humm yo voy al 6, pero vamos de camino— sugerí.

Volví a acomodar mi bufanda y espere a Angela luego de ir a recoger su abrigo,

Cuando salimos ya no llovía tan fuerte, ahora tan solo chispeaba.

— ¿Apuesto que el lugar de donde vienes es más grande?— me pregunto curiosa. Asentí.

—En realidad si— respondí honestamente.

— ¿Es diferente?

—Bueno si hablamos de una ciudad, pues si lo es— no se que vio en mi cara, pero algo me decía que la siguiente pregunta me lo diría.

— ¿No te gusta verdad? A decir verdad te comprendo, debe haber una enorme diferencia entre un chico de ciudad y un pueblerino—bien, lo que vio fue antipatía, ¡diablos! No quería que ella pensara eso de mí.

—¡No es eso!— respondí un poco mas rápido de lo debido, la sobresalte un poco, — quiero decir, es solo que es la primera vez que me mudo, es …— busque la palabra mas apropiada, — difícil.

Pasamos por la cafetería al siguiente edificio, y me despedí de ella, esperando encontrármela en la cafetería. Por supuesto haría mas amigos, pero algo me decía que con Angela me llevaría mejor que con los demás. En un lugar chico, no puedes encontrar tanto como en un lugar grande.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió igual, no hubieron mas presentaciones, y mis cambios de clase los hice yo solo.

A la hora del almuerzo, Ángela ya me esperaba con su charola en la mano, le sonreí y me acerque a ella.

— Hey— salude, ella me sonrió. — Voy por una charola y ya regreso, — le avise y ella se sentó en una mesa, donde habían otro par de chicos y chicas.

Regrese con la bandeja casi vacía, solo agarre una manzana y una soda.

—Edward— me llamo la delgada voz de Ángela, alce la mirada de mi charola, — Ellos son Erick— señalo aun muchacho con acne, —Mike— un rubio con el cabello engomado, y aspecto creído, —Jessica y Lauren— no tenían mucha diferencia ambas rubias, y de tez clara, solo que con ojos azul y grandes, otra de color avellanos.

Y ahí estaba yo, en medio de la cafetería sentado entre desconocido, y con una única con la que sentía del todo a gusto. Como bien dije, era de tontos no notar quien era falso. Angela realmente no sabia elegir amigos, ya le enseñaría yo.

Jessica estaba muy entretenida conociendo mi vida que por cierto yo invente, no iba a compartir con ella mi vida personal. Y con una risa coqueta preguntándome sobre mis gustos y mis novias.

Hasta que escuche la chillante voz de Lauren.

­­­— ¡Dios, están buenísimos!— me voltee sobre mi silla para seguir su mirada, y fue a parar a una de las mesas mas alejadas de las demás, en una esquina.

Difícil no reconocerlos pero que hacían ellos aquí!

—Mis hermanos— susurre, pero inevitablemente no lo suficiente bajo para no ser escuchados.

— ¿Ellos son tus hermanos?— me pregunto Jessica, y me limite a asentir.

— ¿Todos son hijos del Dr Cullen?, Pero si no pasa de los treinta— comento Lauren, otra que estaba locamente enamorada de mi padre.

—Somos adoptados, a excepción de Jasper y Rosalie los rubios, ellos son hijos de algún tío lejano— relate la misma historia de siempre, ya ni yo me la creía.

Ignore los murmullos a mi alrededor, que ahora incrementaban después de a la aparición de mis hermanos.

Todos tenían sus charolas frente a ellos, con algo de comida, pero intacta a final de cuentas. Ni si quiera conversaban entre si, todos tenían la mirada perdida en diferentes sitios.

—Pues a mí la que me gusta es la castaña— opino Mike y entonces una fuerte molesta en mí estomago.

Fue entonces que note que casi todas las miradas eran hacia su mesa, y mas precisamente a una única persona, la única que parecía no tener pareja.

No era difícil de leer la mente de toda la bola de neardentales, y eso me enfurecía, no tenían nada mejor que hacer que imaginarse fantasías sexuales con mi hermana. Y a Bello eso no parecía gustarle.

Me levante golpe.

Ignore los murmullos a mí alrededor. De no ser por la bandeja que llevaba en mis manos, ya hubiese llevado ambas manos a mis oídos.

Entre al salón de Biología, sin fijarme en los demás alumnos y volví a entregar mi comprobante de asistencia.

—Toma asiento, aun lado de… ¿tu hermana?, así que también eres un Cullen. Bien pues empecemos la clase— aquello hizo que alzara la mirada y ahí estaba, Bella sonriéndome nerviosamente.

Ya me tendría que darme varias explicaciones, ¿no se supone que era mayor que yo?, aunque no lo aparentara.

Me deje a caer a su lado, y acomode mi libro de Biología.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— le pregunte mas cortante de lo que quería.

—Bueno, ya te lo explicaremos en casa— respondió simplemente, volvió su atención a la clase.

Una fuerte ráfaga de aire entro, y me revolvió un poco el cabello. Sentí a Bella tensarse y agarrarse un poco mas del escritorio.

— ¿Estas bien?— le pregunte.

—Si— respondió cortante, vaya genio. La ignore el resto de la clase, yo no le propuse que se inscribiera conmigo. De hecho me molestaba, era como si necesitara todos unos guaruras para cuidarme. Comenzaba a sentirme estupidamente machista, pero es que así me hacían ver como el débil chico de la película de acción.

Antes del que timbre sonara, Bella ya estaba saliendo como un rayo de la clase, intente seguirla, pero una fuerte mano me detuvo.

—Déjala un momento, Edward— me gire para ver a Jasper, y lado de el al resto de mis hermanos.

— ¿Qué tiene?, a estado muy rara— les explique para que me dejaran ir.

—A estado un poco enferma por la mañana— dijo Alice, atrás de ella estaba Emmett tomando de la cintura a Rosalie, que no se le veía para nada contenta.

—¡Vamos hermanito pequeño, tenemos que llevarte a casa!— grito Emmett, haciendo que varias cabeza se giraran en mi dirección.

No solo seria un gran cambio, también un muy largo curso escolar.


	11. THE STORM

_**Aviso**_ : _Subi un One-shot _

_**Did not want to say, but I told.**_

_**Summary:**_ _Bella siempre a sido el baston de su mejor amigo, hasta para escuchar la misma cantaleta de siempre "Tanya". -no queria decirlo, pero te lo dije._

**Me quedo muy bonito, pasen a verlo , contiene una buena moraleja. **

* * *

THE STORM

[Soundtrack: Lies- McFly]

Los siguientes días no fueron mas peor que mejor, de hecho comenzaba a acostumbrarme a la nubosidad. Nada que no hubiera visto con anterioridad. Me recosté en el angosto sofá, mientras veía a Emmett cambiar constantemente de canal.

— ¡Ya deja uno!— me queje, estaba comenzando a dolerme la cabeza. Emmett lo dejo en un canal de luchas, y me aventó el control. — ¡Oye!— gruñí, y sobe donde me había pegado.

Emmett solo se carcajeo, y puso su atención de nuevo en el televisor.

Estaba agradecido que fuera fin de semana, no clases, no chicas con las hormonas alborotadas, y por sobre todas las cosas podría pedir explicaciones inconcluso sin la típica excusa de "no hay tiempo".

Esta noche había reunión familiar, por supuesto para aclarar mis dudas. Y ya estaba preparado para lo peor, sabía que mi familia era extraña. Entonces esperaba algo como somos así por que nuestra religión lo exige, o no envejecemos por que constantemente acudimos a cirugías plásticas, claro ya me encantaría conocer al supuesto cirujano. Porque, que bárbaro, hace un estupendo trabajo.

Lo mejor de todo, es que Bella regresaba esta misma noche, después de ausentarse toda la semana. Digo caray! Bella es la mas extraña de todos, contando que también las hermosa.

A pesar de sus miles de virtudes y sus pocos defectos, a mi me fascinaba cada pedacito de ella, desde su frustrante bipolaridad, hasta su inconsciente atractivo natural.

Me pare del sillón, y me estire, disfrutándolo.

—Voy a dar una vuelta, por el pueblo— avise, Emmett no dijo nada, pero supe que me había escuchado.

Lo ignore, y salí de la estancia, las luchas ya me estaban fastidiando. No sabia si estaban los demás en casa o no, yo me la había pasado en la estancia con Emmett.

Hacia mucho frió, así que me puso un abrigo gris, regalo de Esme. Tome las llaves, y me dispuse a irme.

— ¿A dónde vas y con permiso de quien?— inquirió una voz fantasmal, atrás de mi.

— ¡Virgen santa!— lleve una mano a mi corazón y di vuelta de un salto.

—No, Alice— corrigió bromeando. Pero yo no me reí, estaba demasiado ocupando intentando calmar mi corazón.

— ¡¿De donde demonios saliste?!— espete, no era la primera vez que mis hermanos aparecían de la nada.

—No pensé que fueras miedoso— ignoro olímpicamente mi pregunta, —¿Y bien, a donde vas?

—Iré a Port Angeles, quiero comprar un disco— me excuse, Alice me miro duda.

—Cuídate, no olvides que hay reunión por la noche— me recordó.

—No, aquí estaré— me despedí de ella antes de arrancar.

¡No, no, no! Había comenzó a llover a cantaros y yo iba a mitad de caminos, apenas podía ver con los vidrios empañados, el limpia parabrisas ya no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda. Gruñí contra el volante, forcé mi vista para que viera a través de los vidrios. No estaba buscando huir, y mucho menos un auto suicidio. Pero no tenía idea donde me había metido, ni mucho menos como regresar. ¡Maldición, era un diminuto pequeño pueblo, y yo estaba perdido, ridículo!.

El que aparentaba ser en un principio un simple aguacerazo de esas fuertes lluvias que solo asustan a los niños con los truenos, se transformo en un torbellino de una lluvia torrencial. Era peligro seguir adelante si no quería acabar con mi vida, así que acelere para pararme un poco adelante. Y para sorpresa pare demasiado pronto, cuando una silueta se me atravesó, frene en seco antes de llevármela conmigo. A quien en su sano juicio se le ocurría salir con esta tormenta y para acabarla de fregar se paraba en medio de la carretera.

Agradecía que Bella me acostumbrara a llevar siempre el cinturón, porque en otro caso me hubiera estrellado contra el vidrio.

Me asome por arriba del volante, y limpie el vidrio con mi mano. Podía ver a una chica sentada en el asfalto, tal vez shokeada por el susto. Estupido, por supuesto que esta asustado, casi la arrollas.

Me baje chapoteando en los charcos, mis tenis estaban agarrando un colorcito café. Bien posiblemente el día de mañana termine con terrible catarro.

Ahí estaba ella. Bonita, no podía evitarlo, soy hombre, y no estoy ciego. El que este malditamente enamorado de mi hermana adoptiva, quien por supuesto no me corresponde. No significa que no me pueda echar un taco de ojo.

La chica tenía un color de piel hermoso, color canela. Ella me miro con sus enormes ojos negros como una piedra ónix, tenían un brillo de tristeza. Me pregunte si ella también pasaba por el mismo mal de amores que yo, o por la misma perdida de un ser amado. Parpadeo un par de veces dando a notar sus largas pestañas. Y le sonreí para infundirle apoyo, antes de tenderle mi mano. Vacilo un poco antes de tomar mi mano, pero a final de cuentas lo hizo.

Su piel era calida, hace mucho que sentí el roce de una piel pálida, ya estaba mas que acostumbrado a la gélida piel de mis hermanos, sobre todo a la de Bella que además de gélida, para mi era la que mas despedía calor. Aunque no lo fuera así.

—Gracias— su voz hizo eco en el auto, y por poco doy un brinco como resorte.

Me gire en mi lugar para verla, ella estaba hincada en el asiento del copiloto. Abrazaba sus piernas, y su cuerpo temblaba un poco.

Estire mi brazo, para tomar mi sudadera del asiento trasero, y se la tendí.

Algunas gotitas escurrían por su piel dorada. Tenía el cabello largo, y negro, húmedo por la lluvia.

Sonrió, pero no le creí ni una pizca de felicidad, estaba agotada, claramente dolida. No iba a preguntarle el porque, yo era un desconocido y aquello no me correspondía, simplemente estaba haciéndole un favor a una desconocida.

—Leah Cleawater— dijo ella sobresaltándome, extendió su mano para que yo la tomara.

—Edward Cullen

— ¿Qué planeabas bajo esta tormenta? ¿Morir o simplemente refrescarte?— ella rió, tenia una risa bonita, y sus blancos dientes destellaban aun mas con el contraste de su piel.

— Corría, pero no planeaba bañarme mientras lo hacia— se burlo, y yo reí con ella, se hablaba tan fácilmente con Leah. Por primera vez no pensé en una chica como un pedazo de carne, por muy idiota que se escuche. — ¿Y tu?

—Quería conocer el pueblo— explique, entonces recordé que debía de estar temprano en casa, seguro estaban preocupados. Cheque mi celular y tenia 10 llamadas perdidas de cada quien y unas 20 de Bella. ¡Bella!.

— ¿Pasa algo?— pregunto ella con suave voz. Era femenina, pero jamás tan delicada y tintineante como la de Bella, con un toque de sutil terciopelo.

—Nad—el tono de mi celular no me dejo continuar, y la mire pidiéndole una disculpa, mientras contestaba.

Aquel número era el de Alice.

— ¿_Qué pasa Alice_?

—¡¿_Dónde demonios estas Edward_?!— de acuerdo, esa voz no era la de Alice. Era la voz que me volvía loquito.

—_Be-Bella_— tartamudee, no me lo esperaba.

—_Espero una respuesta Edward. Nos tienes a todos muy preocupados._

— _No se realmente donde estoy, me perdí cuando comenzó la tormenta_— me excuse, escuche a Bella resoplar.

Leah susurro a mi lado, — estas cerca de la Push, Edward.

— ¿_Con quien estas Edward_?— Bella volvió a llamar mi atención. No tenía razón para mentirle, así que dije la verdad.

—_Una amiga, nos acabamos de conocer. Y ya se donde estoy_— cambie de tema rápidamente.

— ¿_Dónde_?— inquirió fríamente.

—_Cerca de la Push_.

— ¿_Qué tan cerca_?— pregunto aun ausente.

Me voltee a si Leah, — ¿Qué tan cerca?

—Unos kilómetros antes de la reserva Queluite.

—_Oí eso, no te muevas. Iré por ti_— y luego colgó. Por un lado era reconfortante pesar que Bella ya estaba de regreso, pero por el otro no estaba muy seguro de querer que viniera. No después de su cambio tan brusco, luego de decirle donde me encontraba.

Leah aun seguía viendo por la ventana, la lluvia ya había parado.

— ¿Quieres que te encamine?— me aventure a preguntarle. Ella negó aun sin verme.

—Esta bien, no estoy tan lejos de casa— dijo mientras abrí la puerta, yo hizo lo mismo para despedirme de ella.

Una vez abajo, pude ver mejor la figura de Leah, alta y con las curvas todas en su lugar.

—A sido un placer conocerte Edward.

—Lo mismo digo, Leah. Espero poder encontrarte en otro momento, y sin estar perdido. — ella sonrió, y se despidió con la mano, mientras corría a otra dirección.

Regrese al auto y deje caer mi cabeza sobre el respaldo. Me estaba preparando mentalmente, para la regañiza de mi vida. Si bueno tenis 18 años, y no estaba como para que me dieran nalgadas, pero de un sermón no me salvaba.

Estaba casi quedándome dormido, cuando escuche el fuerte rechinido de unas llantas. Abrí mis ojos de golpe, para ver el mercedes de Bella aun costado de mi auto. Venia con Alice, pero la única que se bajo fue Bella.

No esta vez sus ojos no me parecían los más bellos del universo, si no todo lo contrario, podía notar unas motitas rojas, que le daban un toco de ultratumba. Y su quijada estaba trabada.

Ella camino a grandes zancadas hasta situarse aun lado de la otra puerta, y toco sutilmente la ventana. Le quite los seguros para que pudiera abrirla.

Se adentro con un movimiento ágil y cerro de un puertazo. Me estremecí, porque siempre mi auto tenía que pagar las consecuencias de mis actos. Aunque simplemente me había perdido, no es como si hubiera echo algo rotundamente prohibido.

—Arranca, Edward— me ordeno, arrugo chistoso su nariz, como si algo oliera mal. Y eso hice, arranque.

El transcurso iba de mal en peor, ni una sola palabra y me estaba sacando de quicio. Odiaba que se enojara conmigo sin razón alguna.

— ¿Estas molesta?— inquirí, por lo menos que me diera una buena razón.

—No— dijo.

Entonces deje salir lo que tenia en la puntita de la lengua. — ¿Celosa?— y al instante me arrepentí de pregunta, Bella se tenso en su lugar, y por muy loco que este, creí escucharle gruñir.

—No, Edward. Ni celosa, ni molesta. Estaba preocupaba por ti, ya te lo dije. Por un momento pensé que estabas huyendo, y eso no lo soportaría— confeso, y su postura se relajo. Tengo que admitir que el que no estuviera celosa me decepciono. Por un instante creí ver una luz de esperanza, sustituida ahora por un pozo sin fondo.

— ¿Porque abría de huir?— y estaba preparado para las evasivas.

—Pronto lo sabrás— resoplo con un deje de tristeza. Decidí bromear con ella, no me agradaba verla así.

—Acaso mi familia es una banda de Narcotraficantes, o terroristas.

Bella no se rió.

—Mucho peor— mascullo. ¿Qué podía ser peor?, mi familia era perfecta, y fueran lo que fueran lo seguirían siendo. Alguien que vio de buenas a primeras por un desconocido, no puede ser malo.

No tarde mucho en ver lo alto de la mansión. Me sentí como a la entra de la casa del terror, o el castillo mas apropiado, esto no tenia fachada de casita.

—Edward, ¿Qué esperas?— me llamo Bella, y asentí como robot mientras bajaba del auto.

Frente al porche estaban todos los Cullen, formados en una hilerita de soldados. Con cara de un funeral. Y yo estaba rezando mis plegarias. A veces algo instinto me alertaba en los momentos de peligro.

Fui el primero entrar y ellos me siguieron. Hasta el salón principal, me sentía como custodiado, por cometer un grave crimen.

—¿Y bien?— pregunte.

Todos estaban serios, muy serios para ser normal.

—Cuéntales tu historia— me pidió Bella rompiendo el silencio. Y se lo agradecí.

—Bien.— suspire, e hice trabajar mis neuronas, —Salí a dar una vuelta, pero no contaba con que cayera una tormenta, simplemente me perdí. Entonces es ahí donde entra Leah, la conocí en medio de la carretera, y no seria muy caballeroso de mi parte si la hubiese dejado bajo la tormenta, así que le ofrecí mi ayuda.

— Leah Cleawater— susurro Carlisle, pero Esme cambio inmediatamente el tema.

— ¿Dónde fue eso?

—Creo que cerca de la Push, o algo así. — recordé las palabras Leah.

Después se hizo un silencio, me preguntaba que tanto iba el escándalo, simplemente me perdí, hice una amiga, y estoy vivo. Cual es el maldito problema.

—Por nada del mundo, debes volver ahí— dijo Jasper, que hasta entonces se mantenía calmado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Porque?

—Es peligroso, no es bueno que andes tú solo por o cerca de ese lugar— Bella camino hasta quedar frente a mí. —Prométemelo.

—Pero yo que de volver a verla— dije refiriéndome a Leah, pude notar como el rostro de mi hermana se crispaba en dolor.

¿La estaba lastimando?, bien después de todo acaba de conocer a Leah, y Bella era mil veces más importante que ella.

—Por favor Edward, Prométemelo— insistió, y yo desistí, que podía negarle a ella.

—Bien, lo prometo. Pero quiero respuestas.

Bella asintió— pronto tendrás tus respuestas, ahora ve a descansar. No abra reunión por este día. — genial, yo mismo había creado un perfecto pretexto para evadir la verdad.

Me despedí de ellos, para irme a la cama, con la idea de que si ellos no me decían la verdad, yo no tenía porque cumplir mi promesa. Por suerte había cruzado los dedos.

* * *

_**Lamento tanto no haber subido antes, solo que no sabia de que forma Edward iba a conocer a la rival de Bella. Pero en cuanto se me ocurrio termine de escribirlo. Y taran, aqui esta.**_

_**Gracias por los Reviews y espero subir durante esta semana.**_


	12. STORIES OF TERROR

**STORIES OF TERROR**

Intente fundir cada uno de mis sentidos en lo profundo de las notas musicales. Que tocaba Mozart. Uno de sus grandes éxitos. Pero no, estaba más allá que acá. Donde mis compañeros se la pasaban pregunto sobre mis gloriosos hermanos. Como se suponía que iba a responder, si no yo mismo sabia de que planeta venían. Posiblemente uno sin descubrir. Claro que tanto Alice como Rosalie pasaban más desapercibidas, y no precisamente por ser menos bonitas, simplemente por las imponentes figuras que siempre iban a lado de cada una.

Entonces quedaba Bella, la soltera del grupo. Con la que tal vez tuvieran una pequeña oportunidad. Y eso nunca pasaría, Bella no es como las otras, nunca lo será. Como que ha Rechazado numerosas invitaciones para el baile del fin de curso.

Gusta de estar sola, lo único que me agrada, es que si asistimos al dichoso baile, yo tendría que ser su pareja. Quizás podría lucirme al llevarla de mi brazo, y seriamos la pareja estrella. Un simple chico, con la artista principal de la película.

—Edward apúrate.

—Voy— respondí, tomando mi mochila y el libro de Geometría.

Baje a tropicones, y me encontré a Bella en su mercedes. Traía sus lentes de sol, no era precisamente un día soleado. Pero igual le iban bien, como siempre. Lance mi mochila a los asientos traseros, y me senté a un lado de Bella.

Últimamente me estaba yendo solo con Bella, y olvidamos todo detalle de la semana pasada. No pregunte sobre su rara actitud, y ella no me volvió a cuestionar sobre mi pequeño extravió. Supuse que ella estaba vigilando mis pasos, para no olvidarme de mi famoso castigo.

— ¿Qué?— le pregunte, una vez que Bella paro en un semáforo, y me miro de reojo por varios segundos. Me sonrió coquetamente, y negó con la cabeza.

—Hoy te vez especialmente bien— normalmente no me sonrojaba, pero Bella sacaba lo peor de mi. Por reflejo me mire en el espejo retrovisor, buscando indicios de lo que Bella había dicho. Pero yo me veía igual que otros días.

Zarrapastroso y desalineado.

—Supongo que gracias— me encogí en mi asiento, haciendo que en un mal movimiento tirara mi libro, dejando caer todas las hojas que traía dentro. Me patee mentalmente, no podía delatarme mas, porque era imposible. Bella comenzó a reírse bajito. Eso me molesto. — ¿Qué es tan gracioso?— espete.

Bella rió un poco más fuerte. —Tu. Eres muy tierno cuando estas nervioso— dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa. Su sonrisa natural, encantadora y adorable. Pero eso no justificaba el que cada vez que ella me galanteaba, perdiera los estribos.

Hay va la mía, — Tu eres adorable, cuando sonríes así— y ella sin perder concentración, simplemente sonrió tímidamente.

Bella era criatura adorable, sin proponérselo. Hermosa feliz, hermosa enojada, hermosa seria, hermosa tímida.

Cuando llegábamos al instituto como normalmente pasaba, todas las cabezas volteaban a vernos. Bella aun llevaba sus lentes de sol, y nadie la juzgaba por ello, tal vez si lo hacían, era mera envidia. Pero tratándose de hombres, todos la llenarían de flores.

El resto de mis hermanos llegaron un poco después, en el Jeep de Emmett. El antes nombrado, bajo de un brinco, seguido de Rosalie, y mis otros dos hermanos. Se reunieron con nosotros en la entrada. Y como siempre caminábamos en silencio uno atrás de otro, hasta repartirnos en nuestras distintas aulas.

—Nos vemos en el almuerzo— dijo Bella simplemente, antes de irse a su primer clase. Este era uno de los días, cuando no estaba en ninguna clase con mis hermanos.

Me senté entre los últimos lugares, y puse sobre la mesa mi libro de Geometría.

—Planeamos ir a la Push, mañana— comento Jessica en modo de invitación. Recordé el incidente. Era el lugar que me tenían prohibido.

— ¿Qué es la Push?— pregunte impaciente, había estado cerca pero no lo suficiente como para saber que de bueno tenia ese lugar.

—Una playa, iremos a surfear— contesto Mike.

—No creo por ir— dije recordando mi supuesto castigo.

—Oh vamos, piénsalo. Será divertido— dijo el para finalizar la conversación, súper que no presionarían mas en cuanto cambiaron de tema.

Entonces si lo pensaría, después de todo tal vez volvería a ver a Leah, esa chica era simpática. Y me habían quedado ganas de volver a verla. Además si mi familia me ocultaba cosas, yo no tenía porque seguir las reglas. No soy un niño para que manden sobre mí.

Esa noche Intente comportarme lo mas normal posible, sin tener remordimientos de conciencia. No haría nada que cualquier adolescente adulto no hiciera, solo iría a nadar, surfear.

Me desperté con brillo chispeante, que amenazaba entrar por el rabillo de mis ojos. Los abrí de golpe, para ver entrar los rayos del sol, por mis ventanales.

Poca cosa para emocionarse, pero vaya es como si por primera vez viera como es el famoso sol.

Baje para ver en penumbras la casa, y no veía por ningún lado a mis hermanos. Entonces recordé la salida grupal que había comentando en los últimos días para este fin de semana. Claro que yo no ira, no estando castigado. Me comenzaba a preguntar si el castigo les había servido como pretexto para que yo no fuera.

Encontré una notita pegada al refrigerador, hecha por Esme. Con su impecable letra, dejo algunas indicaciones, como donde esta la comida, y advertencias de no salgas, cuídate, y no fiestas.

Ir a la Push, seria más fácil que haberlo hecho con toda mi familia en casa. De ningún modo se enterarían. Hoy esta mas seguro que el día y la noche de ayer.

Tome lo que Esme preparo para mi, antes de salir.

Acordamos de vernos en la tienda de los padres de Mike. Fue ahí donde reconocí la suburban de Mike, y otro par de autos, con todos mis compañeros y a mi amiga Ángela. Cuando estacione mi auto en el aparcamiento, la primera en saludarme a lo lejos fue Angela.

—Hey Edward, pensé que no vendrías— comento mientras me abrazaba amistosamente, era de las pocas personas que le permitía tanto acercamiento. Lo nuestro no iba mas allá de una bonita amistad, eso era agradable.

Lauren y otro par de chicas que no reconocí, sonrieron en mi dirección, lo que supuse fue un intento de coqueteo, y las ignore regresando la atención a mi amiga.

—Solo esperamos a Erick, y nos iremos— me informo Ángela.

Una vez que Erick llego, nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir en el auto de quien, rápidamente tome como opción ir con Angela. Las demás chicas la miraron con desden, pero eso a ella pareció no importarle.

Entonces al ir con Ángela, también nos toco compartir con Erick y Ben. Aquellos eran más agradables que Mike, o Tayler.

Por suerte no íbamos tan amontonados, como los demás que optaron por ir en la minifurgoneta de alguno de los otros que iban.

Forks y la Push no estaban tan cercanos, así que fueron varios kilómetros de aire fresco, y color verde por todos lados.

Agradecí que el sol siguiera en su fuerte, por lo menos así nunca mas lo olvidaría. Nunca antes había estado en una playa, así que en todo el camino me me la pase sonriendo por todo. Conocería el mar, la arreen parecía un niño chiquito, pero que mas daba no era mi culpa que a mi familia les gustara andar por las sombras.

Conforme mas nos acercábamos, sentía el aire más fresco, y un olor salado. La playa era en forma de media luna, de algunos kilómetros. El agua era clara, y oleaba por el fuerte aire. Estaba bañada por los fuertes rayos del sol.

Se antojaba un chapuzón.

— ¿Nunca habías estado en la playa?— me pregunto Angela, una vez que bajamos de la suburban.

—En realidad no— respondí sinceramente, —mi familia no es amante del sol.

Angela se encogió hombros. Y le oí murmurar algo de _se nota._

Nos acercamos a los demás, que estaban intentando armar una fogata, Mike frotaba unas ramas para el fuego y el resto estaban al rededor sentados en unos banquitos.

Jessica intento sentarse a mi lado, por suerte Mike le gano, así quedando el en medio de ambos, y a mi otro lado Angela. Quien platicaba animadamente con Ben, mientras yo observaba las azuladas olas.

Eran fascinantes a simple vista, incluso la sensación de la arena en mis pies.

Algunos decidieron dar una vuelta por playa, e ir por arrecifes, yo hubiera ido, pero entonces Angela se quedaría sola, ya que fue la única en negarse, así que decidí quedarme a hacerle compañía. Y por mera coincidencia después de que dije que me quedaría, algunas chicas como Jessica, Lauren,Lee y otra que no recordaba su nombre, dijeron que también se quedarían, con la excusa de no traer zapatos adecuados para una caminata. A mi no me pareció ya que traían tennis, nada que no pudieran soportar.

— ¿Edward?— oí que alguien gritaba, me gire para ver sobre mi hombro, a una morena venir corriendo hacia mi. Seguida de otro par de chicos, inclusos mas altos que yo.

La reconocí como Leah, aquello me alegro de sobre manera.

—Leah, ¿Qué haces aquí?— me levante para saludarla, Angela solo sonreía, mientras la otras chicas nos dedicaban miradas asesinas.

—Vivo aquí ¿Recuerdas?, invades mi reserva— bromeo.

—Cierto— acorde. Luego se dio vuelta para ver a los chicos que venia con ellos.

—Oh te presento a Sam— señalo al que me pareció mas mayor de los tres, me pareció ver un brillo extraño con deje de tristeza cuando lo señalo, —Jacob, Quil y Embry— señalo al resto de los chicos. Todos me sonrieron cortésmente, a excepción del que recuerdo como Sam. — Son parte de mi banda— siguió bromeando, y yo reí con ella.

—Eres nuevo por aquí ¿Verdad?— inquirió Sam.

—Si, acabamos de llegar— y le hubiera dicho quien era mi familia de no escuchar el relajo que traían los que se habían ido a caminar.

Leah se y sus amigos se unieron la fogata, y estuvimos entre risas, casi había olvidado que había desobedecido las reglas.

Hasta que Mike hizo un pésimo comentario, para mi sucia conciencia.

—Cullen. ¿Por qué tus hermanos no han venido?— pregunto.

— ¿Cullen? ¿Eres hijo del Dr Cullen?— inquirió Sam interrumpiendo lo que iba a contestar.

—Si ¿Por qué?— pregunte con el mismo tono mordaz. Leah me jalo, antes de que Sam continuara con lo que estaba diciendo.

Me propuso dar una caminata por la playa, y así lo hice, después de todo Angela ya no estaba sola, y había más chicos.

Leah tomo mi mano, y yo no la quite, estaba dispuesto a coquetear con ella, de manera que soltara la lengua. Algo me decía que ella sabía más de mi familia que yo, así que empecé con una pequeña conversación.

—Así que, ¿16 años?— pregunte. Ella negó sonriendo, y sobo un poco su mano con la mía.

—17, casi 18— respondió.

—Ah— busque como empezar las preguntas, — ¿Por qué les sorprende tanto que sea hijo del Dr Cullen?— pregunte.

—Sam tiene sus ideas, por así decirlo.

— ¿Cuáles?

Leah dudo antes de contestar, y se volteo para ver a lo lejos, si seguían en la fogata.

—Se supone que es un secreto.

Yo le sonreí, y creí ver un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Leah.

—Cuéntame te prometo no decir absolutamente nada— Prometí.

Leah suspiro, —Bien, Se supone que tiene que ver con los fríos, y algo relacionando con lobos.

— ¿Fríos y lobos?

Me comencé a confundir más.

—Las leyendas quileutes afirman que descendemos de los lobos, es ahí donde nos relacionamos con los fríos, protegiendo la tierra de ellos. Pero la ley de la tribu prohíbe matarlos. Es donde vienen las historias de los fríos.

—¿Qué son los fríos?— pregunte, me estaba acercando a una buena verdad.

—Los fríos son los enemigos naturales de los lobos, en realidad de los hombres que se convierten en lobos, como quieras llamarlos, licántropos o metamorfos. Se supone que el tatarabuelo de Jacob tuvo un encuentro con ellos, el fue quien impuso el tratado para no dañarnos mutuamente.

— ¿Y que tiene que ver ahí mi familia?— inquirí.

Leah se sentó en una roca, y me invito a hacer lo mismo.

—Bueno, como ya te dije los fríos son enemigos naturales nuestros, pero en aquella época del tatarabuelo de Jacob, llego un grupo que era diferente a los otros, no suponían un peligro para la tribu. Por lo que se llego aun acuerdo con ellos, no los delataríamos, si se mantenían lejos de nuestras tierras— explico.

—¿Estas diciendo que mi familia son..?.

—Estoy diciendo que si, son ellos de quien te estoy hablando— me aclaro, y yo sentí como la sangre se me fue a los pies. Pero aun no me quedaba muy claro lo que eran., sabia que mi familia era diferente a los demás, pero no sabia que tanto.

Tal vez pensó que tenía miedo, por mi expresión, así que continúo después de dedicarme una calida sonrisa.

—Y ahora regresan con un nuevo miembro, es decir tu.

Ignore eso, como era posible, si me acaba de decir que aquello tiene demasiado tiempo, y mi familia era joven a simple vista. Tal vez también hablaba de los antepasados de mi familia.

—Aun no me queda claro, ¿Los fríos se supone que son..?.

—Bebedores de sangre—aclaro, debió verme confundido, porque entonces me hablo en el idioma que yo podía entender, —o como tu gente les llama… vampiros—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Unos chicos pasaron gritando y yo brinque.

— ¿Te has asustado?— pregunto burlonamente y me sobo el brazo, —Da igual, yo no creo en eso. Se escucha como de ficción.

—Me llevare el secreto a la tumba— jure, antes de que mi celular sonara. Le sonreí antes de retirarme para contestar mi celular.

—_Oh Edward gracias a Dios_— reconocí esa voz, y la piel se me puso de gallina, no precisamente por la historia que me acababan de contar, si no por los malditos remordimientos de conciencia.

— ¿_Bella_?

—_Te veo a la salida de la Push_— termino colgando, no estaba enojada, mas bien creí escucharla muy temerosa.

Y lo primero que hice fue pedirle a Ángela volver.


	13. THE TRUTH

**_AVISO  Puse una encuesta en mi perfil , para que voten que historia subire para cuando acabe este Fic. Asique solo ustedes deciden. _**

_Por cierto gracias por los reviews y siento haberme tardado un poco en subir, pero mi cabeza andaba seca. _

* * *

THE TRUTH

[ Sountrack: The power- Snap]

Quería que me gritara, que me insultara, incluso que me pegara. Pero no, Bella era diferente, ella posiblemente se culpaba de mi comportamiento. Tan típico de ella. Si no fuese tan difícil leer sus gestos, y sus movimientos. Ahora diría que estaba agonizando. Sus níveas y pequeñas manos, apretaban con fuerza el volante. Y su fino rostro estaba descompuesto por una mueca de dolor. Ni si quiera me había dirigido la palabra desde que partimos de la orilla de la Push a no se donde. Y si mis cálculos no me fallaban llevábamos por lo menos media hora de camino.

Me enfurruñe en mi lugar, y me gire para solo ver manchones verdes por mi ventana. ¡Diablos esto estaba mal! Bella nunca iba a más de 80 Km., no al menos estando yo a su lado. Era muy sobre protectora. Estaba conduciendo a 120 km por lo menos. Imposible de creer. Deberás estaba en serios problemas.

Bueno no solo desobedecí y le rete, también me había vuelto a ver con Leah y eso a Bella no le gustaba del todo. Es extraño, cada vez que veo a Leah, Bella arrugaba de una manera graciosa su nariz. ¿Tan mal olía?, a mi me parecía que Leah olía mas bosque fresco y madera.

— ¿A dónde vamos?— Me aventure a preguntar.

— Daremos una vuelta y hablaremos— Respondió cortante, con la vista fija en el frente.

— Bueno… nada puede ser peor que otro castigo— susurre. Pensé que no me escucharía, pero sus blancos nudillos dijeron lo contrario. No dijo más y siguió conduciendo.

Intente hacerle mas conversación, pero solo obtenía monosílabos. Sobresalía el "mmm…".

Suspire fastidiado, cuando por fin paro a la orilla del bosque. No era muy tarde por lo que no le veía el problema, simplemente que era algo extraño, pensar que me estaba preparando para una extensa reunión familiar. Donde imponían a mis guardianes personales.

— Anda, todavía tenemos que recorrer un poco mas a pie— dijo saliendo del auto. Yo le seguí corriendo, puesto a que ella ya se había adentrando al bosque.

Bella avanzaba ágilmente por la rocosa superficie, ansiaba más que nada que cayera y poder atraparla entre mis brazos. Pero bien conocía a mi hermana y eso era poco probable. Siempre fue y será ágil, con una vil destreza que le envidio. No seré el chico más torpe del mundo, pero tengo mis tropezones como todo ser humano.

Le seguí casi pisándole los talones, a pesar de que necesitaba un respiro, evite jadear por aire. Quería apresurar la acción, algo me decía que estaba apunto de enterarme de muchas cosas. Cosas que ponían a Bella en un agonizante temperamento. Por lo general siempre sonreía o me regañaba por la más estupida de las razones. La única que la vi tan mal, fue el día que se despidió de mí. Nunca podré olvidar como toda una felicidad se desvaneció en un solo día.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, Bella se detuvo delante de la maleza. Aquello me parecía más la selva que el bosque. Con sus pequeñas manos aparto las enormes ramas, y dejo a la vista un fascinante paisaje.

Era como la pintura de un perfecto prado. Parecía que la hierba era regada constantemente por las perseverantes lluvias. Ya que era de un fuerte y colorido verde arlequín. Estaba adornando como un arbolito de navidad, con diferentes esferas de colores, solo que en este caso eran flores de todos los colores, y tipos. Algunas que ni si quiera supe distinguir.

Me encontraba tan embelezado que ni si quiera me había dado cuenta de que seguía caminando, hasta encontrarme en el centro del claro. Me gire para buscar a Bella, pero ella no estaba, donde supuestamente yo la abandone.

— ¿Bella?— la llame en un miserable intento de grito desesperado, pero me vi silenciado, Por una luz que me cegó por un momento, como el flechazo de una cámara.

El imponente destello se fue acercando, hasta que pude vislumbrar de donde provenía. Casi me voy de sentón, al ver que venían de la poca piel expuesta de los hombros de Bella.

—Wow— murmure aun pasmado.

Bella soltó una carcajada amarga. — ¿Solo wow?— inquirió borde, — ¿No vas a preguntas como es que…?— dijo señalando sus brillosos hombros, mientras las volvía cubrir con su chaqueta.

— No, digo si… ¿Qué?... ¿Como?... wow— balbucee torpemente.

Ella sonrió pero no llego a ser feliz, me pareció algo mas forzado para no hacerme sentir incomodo. Se dejo caer sobre la hierba y me jalo del brazo para yo caer a su lado. Por un momento me sentí en el cielo, en el lugar perfecto con la persona perfecta. Bella se acomodo de lado, y yo hice lo mismo para quedar a pocos centímetros.

— Primero cuéntame ¿Que hacías en la Push?— inquirió, dejando que su fresco aliento me atontara. Sacudí mi cabeza para dar vuelta mis ideas. Y como de costumbre respondí con una pregunta.

— ¿Cómo supiste que yo- — pare cuando vi su mirada de advertencia y suspire. Antes de contestar su pregunta.

— Solo planeaba una tarde entre amigos.

— ¿Desobedeciendo?— cuestiono con sarcasmo.

— No me dieron las mejores razones para no ir,

Resoplo, y se sentó. Hice lo mismo que ella. Se veía totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos, como si se estuviera debatiendo entre hablar o callar para siempre.

— Bien, entonces te dará las mejores razones para que te alejes tanto de esa bola de perr... Chicos, y lamentablemente también de tu familia— cuando dijo lo ultimo su voz se rompió, igual que mi corazón.

¿Qué me estaba queriendo decir?, ¿Tan grave fue lo que hice, como para echarme de la familia?

— No… ¿Por qué?... ¡Maldición solo hice caso omiso a una estupida advertencia. Nada que ningún otro adolescente no hubiera hecho ya!, ¡Una salida de amigos, fogata, ni si quiera estábamos haciendo nada malo!— para entonces ya estaba gritando.

Hasta ese momento Bella permanecía en silencio. Escuchando mis quejas,

— ¡Cállate Edward!— gruño y luego dulcifico su tono. — Necesito que me escuches con atención y después te daré tiempo para juzgar— declaro.

Suspire y asentí para que continuara.

— ¿Estuviste con Leah cierto?— inquirió. Yo asentí. — Eso lo explica. Tanto el olor, como tu futuro incierto— susurro. — Ella es muy peligrosa Edward. No en este momento, pero lo será— dijo. Recordé las historias de Leah, así que decidí intervenir. Después de todo era una nueva teoría.

— Tengo una nueva teoría, sobre la familia— musite.

— ¿Cuál?— Bella ladeo su cabeza un poco curiosa.

Me recosté nuevamente en el pasto y mire hacia el cielo. No estaba muy seguro de que tan cierto era todo lo que me contó Leah. Pero algo de verdad debía de tener.

— No es nada que tenga que ver con la palabra ficción— Bella sonrió, no con su bonita sonrisa, pero de eso a nada, pues eso. — Leah me contó algo sobre su tribu. Dijo algo sobre Lobos y vampiros.

Alce la cabeza para ver su reacción. No tenía expresión alguna, y el viento revolvía sus ondulados cabellos.

— ¿Y tu crees en eso?— pregunto volteando a verme.

— No se…— titubee, — no se que seas, pero una persona normal no es como una brillantina.

— Deberías creer más en leyendas.

Entonces después de eso supe que ya no había más mentiras, me estaba dando a entender que lo que me contó Leah era verdad. Una verdad que me dejo con la sangre helada, las manos me hormigueaba y sentía los pies entumecidos.

— ¿Eres… eres … un-

— Vampiro— susurro con un aire espeluznante que me erizo hasta los pelos de la nuca. No me daba miedo que Bella fuera una criatura de la noche, pero era difícil de creer. Que algo que solo veía en películas, ahora lo tenia precisamente a mi lado.

Me reí bajito, — ¿Todos?— pregunte refiriéndome a la familia, aunque ya sabia la respuesta. Claro que todo, por eso eran tan diferentes.

Ella asintió lentamente.

— ¡Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba!— me reí.

— ¿No piensa irte, huir, correr, pedir por tu vida?— inquirió con un deje de amargura.

— ¿Por qué abría de irme?, no me importa si mi familia son unos terroríficos vampiros. Al final de cuentas eso es mi familia, no importan las apariencias. Si ustedes son los cisnes y yo el patito feo, es lo único que no me agrada.

Pero a Bella no le gusto mi broma, ya que yo fui el único que rió. Me calle al instante, ¿Qué iba mal?

— Pero… Pero… tu… y nosotros— tartamudeo. Imposible, era la primera vez que Bella Swan tartamudeaba. — ¡No es normal, no lo eres!. Deberías temerme, temernos. Irte, vivir una vida como un humano sin peligros de por medio.

¿Eso pensaba? Ya le demostraba que mi único temor era su rechazo.

— No Bella no le temo a mi familia, y mucho menos a ti. Aunque pensándolo bien si solo le temo a una cosa.

— ¿A que?

— A que me rechaces.

Decidí romper toda barrera, y me acerque lentamente a ella, esperando que se moviera pero no lo hizo. Deje mi cuerpo tieso, mientras que juntaba nuestras cabezas. Ya no importaba si estaba traspasando el límite de "hermanos". Junte nuestros labios, ella titubeo un poco antes de corresponderme.

Y de repente ¡ puff! Besaba el aire y caí de trompa al piso. Parpadee un par de veces antes de incorporarme sobando mi nariz, que fue donde recibí todo el impacto.

Busque a Bella con la mirada, pero no estaba por ningún lado. ¡Caray tan mal beso. Ya la espante!. O tal vez ella solo ve como lo que soy, su hermano.

Me pare de un brinco y me di vuelta para seguir buscando, pero seguía sin verla por ningún sitio.

— ¿Bella?— llame. Nada. — ¡Bella!— comencé a gritar, me estaba asustando. —Bell- .

—Aquí estoy— dijo ella elevando sus manos para que la viera. Estaba bajo un enorme árbol viejo.

— ¿Qué haces hasta allá?

—Solo dame un segundo— pidió.

Asentí mientras me volvía a sentar igual que antes. Como rayos llego hasta allá, ni si quiera me había dado cuenta, hasta que caí de boca. ¿Tal vez me olía la boca? No, estoy seguro que la lava, debía haberme lavado al menos tres veces.

Casi me voy nuevamente al suelo, cuando ya la tenía en un dos por tres nuevamente juntito a mí.

—Lo siento. No debiste hacer eso— se ve apenada, y me golpe. No quería que se viera obligada a corresponderme. Tenia que aclarar eso.

—Esta bien Bella, no es obligatorio que me quieras de la misma forma. — me encogí de hombros sin darle mucha importancia, aunque por dentro me estuviera rompiendo en pedazos.

Lo único que me molesto fue que solo se rió. Y la mire mal.

—No seas ridículo Edward. Como podría no quererte, e sentido por ti el mas prohibido sentimiento para mi. Te e adorado desde el momento en que te vi en tu moisés, y te e amado desde que te vi por segunda vez a los ojos. ¿Aun asi te queda duda?, de lo importante que eres tu para mi. Tan así que sacrificaría mi felicidad por segunda ocasión, por la tuya.

Eso todo eso ocasiono que mi corazón diera un brinco, y seguramente ya estaría bailando de no ser por lo impactado que estaba.

— ¿Segunda ocasión, de que hablas?— pregunte después de recapacitar sus palabras.

—Edward, la primera vez que me fui, lo hice porque cometí una imprudencia. Y créeme que me arrepiento, no sabes cuanto desee volver a tu lado. Durante ocho años me tuve que amarrar cadenas para no volver de rodillas— su refulgente iris se ensombrecieron.

—No me importa Bella, ahora estas aquí, y se que no te volverás a ir— dije eso, mientras me acercaba, pero ella se aparto y giro la cabeza.

Me hirió, pero que mas débame acostumbraría siempre y cuando pudiera estar a su lado, ya sea como amigo, como hermano, como novio. O un considerado amante.

—Edward quise matarte. Quiero matarte— gimió— ¿Tienes idea de que nos alimentamos?

—Sangre— susurre más para mí. Bella asintió. —Pero Leah dijo que nosotros, es decir ustedes no son peligros, que son diferentes a los demás.

Bella rió con pesadumbre, —Así es, nosotros solo nos alimentamos de sangre animal. Somos algo así como vegetarianos. Una estupida broma familiar—rió. —Claro no es lo mismo una carne asada, a comida chatarra. No todos los de nuestra especie pueden llevar un tipo de "dieta" como esta. Aunque si bebes de animales carnívoros es casi tan similar a la de un humano. A mi me encanta el gato montes. Luego viene el leopardo, tal vez el puma, para un poco de diversión— se encogió de hombros y aquello lo dijo como lo más normal del mundo. Al contrario de mí que me temblaban hasta los dedos de los pies. Solo de imaginarme a Bella devorando un leopardo o puma, era escalofriante. Tan frágil contra semejantes gatos.

—Supongo que orales— estaba tan asustado que no pude encontrar algo coherente, Bella sonrió encantadoramente.

—No entiendes nada ¿verdad?— negué. — De acuerdo, te lo resumo. Tu sangre es lo mas exquisito que e olido en todos mis años de vida. Nunca antes había deseado con tanto ímpetu la sangre de un humano, la tuya es como el mejor y más caro vino tinto. Tan solo aquella vez en el parque, cuando te caíste. ¿Lo recuerdas?— Asentí, lo recordaba muy levemente. Nada sobresaliente, — Bueno, tan solo fue un raspón, y yo planeaba beber de ti, sin dejar una sola gota. Soy un monstruo, no me fió de mi autocontrol, en cualquier momento puedo… yo— gimió, y escondió su cara entre sus manos, dejando caer delante su ondulado cabello.

—No me importa.

La abrase por detrás, pero ella muy rápido, de un momento a otro estaba nuevamente delante del árbol.

— ¡Puedo destrozarte si me lo propongo!— grito, tomando un tronco frondoso y arrancándolo de raíz. Ni si quiera pude parpadear. —¡Puedes escapar de una bala, pero nunca de mí!— dijo eso corriendo a mí alrededor a una velocidad invisible, un momento estaba delante de mí y al otro ya había tomado cierta distancia. Mi cabello se agito con la ráfaga que ella ocasiono.

Con pasos lentos, felinos, propios de ella… se abalanzo contra mi, ni si quiera tuve tiempo de cerrar los ojos, ella ya estaba acorralándome en el piso. Y por más que intente calmar mi respiración no pude. —En este momento podría disfrutar de ti— ronroneo, paso su diminuta nariz por mi cuello, definiendo trazo por trazo.

Mi respiración se corto y seguramente estaba sudando frió. ¿Me pregunto si así se sienten las pequeñas presas delante de sus feroces depredadores.?.

Bueno seguro yo era una presa rara, porque lo único que sentía era lujuria, Bella arribaba de mi, trazando mi cuello con su nariz que mas se me figuraba un hielo puntiagudo.

Bella se dio cuenta de mi reacción y de cierto modo lo mal interpreto, ya que se quitado velozmente de arriba de mi. Odie eso, ahora si sentía frió, miedo a no volverla a tener de ese modo, tan cerca de mi.

—Lo siento Edward, no quería asustarte— dijo ella con arrepentimiento. Negué riendo.

—Al contrario, eso fue maravilloso, tenerte tan cerca de mí, es como estar en el mismo cielo. Eso no era miedo, Bella. Nada que no fuera puritito deseo. — le guiño un ojo, y rió. Estaba vez estaba feliz, radiante. Se me figuro a las campanas para anunciar la primera misa del día. Y un canto celestial.

—Edward, eres el humano mas extraño que e conocido. Por eso me encantas— y luego hizo algo inesperado, simplemente me beso, y paso sus delgados brazos por mi cuello, atrayéndome más hacia ella.

Pero el canto duro poco, hasta que escuchamos un estruendoso ruido. Bella se tenso y lo primero que hizo fue ponerse delante de mí.


	14. CLASH

CLASH

(Bella)

[Soundtrack: Wild Thing-Joan Jett]

— ¿Quién anda ahí?— vocifere. Di dos pasos hacia atrás, llevando conmigo a Edward. Casi temía empujar con demasiada fuerza, puesto a que el no ponía mucho de su parte. — ¡Sal!— ordene con un fuerte rugido. Edward se tenso aun mas, lo estaba asustando.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bella?— pregunto Edward, en un susurro. No conteste, estaba mas concentrada en cuidarnos tanto la delantera, como nuestras espaldas.

Di otros pasos hacia atrás, y Edward hizo lo mismo. El ruido que no era audible para Edward, comenzó a incrementarse con medida que pasaban los segundos. Como si se estuviera preparando para atacar, o posiblemente agarrarnos de sorpresa.

No había un corazón de por medio, mas que los constantes golpeteos del corazón de Edward. Que cada vez incrementaban, más y más. Ni tampoco había otro olor humano, mas que el asombroso perfume de el. Eso no era humano.

Posiblemente era algo más letal. O alguien como yo. Sabía que no debía de exponer tanto a Edward, y ahora estas son las consecuencias.

Estuve apunto de darle indicaciones a Edward, para que se montara sobre mi espalda. Cuando de entre las sombras, salieron tres figuras. Dos hombres, y una mujer. En aquel momento, solo tenía planeado cuidar a Edward de mil maneras. ¿Pero yo sola contra tres? Podía por ñamente Alice ya debió de haber visto esto, y por consecutiva venir en nuestra ayuda. Cosa que no a pasado, hasta el momento. Aquello me calmo un poco, después de todo, tal vez significase que no corríamos peligro alguno delante de estos tres vampiros nómadas.

Los tres se pusieron delante de nosotros, con unos 10 pasos de distancia. Y yo retrocedí otros 10. Tome la mano de Edward por detrás, sin deja que se expusiera demasiado. — ¿Qué quieren?— inquirí, tratando de no sonar demasiado agresiva. Ni tan hospitalaria.

El vampiro afro-americano, se adelanto un paso. — Estábamos de paso, y los hemos oído. Seria de muy mala educación no pasar a saludar— respondió con sorna.

—Pues ya lo han hecho, ahora pueden irse— urgí. Realmente quería que se fueran. — Este es mi territorio, y el de nuestra familia.

Necesitaba que se fueran de una buena vez. El corazón de Edward estaba haciendo mucho escándalo, y terminaría por alertarlos, o peor hacerlo una presa mas fácil, y divertida. Sabía que el miedo les fascinaba.

— ¿Pero es así como se debe de tratar a los invitados?— inquirió el vampiro rubio. —Venga nosotros que veníamos en plan de hacer amigos. Es mas nos presentamos, yo soy James, y ellos son Laurent y victoria.

—Vamos James, porque no les dices la verdad— murmuro la que nombro como victoria.

El chasque la lengua, y se aproximo unos pasos— En realidad Victoria se a encaprichado, con lo que según ella es un exquisito aroma— hizo una mueca— a mi en realidad me parece una exageración.— trabo los ojos— no es mas que la combinación de algo dulce, con menta fresca. Algo extraño por cierto. Pero nada apetitoso para mí, en cambio mi la dama, opina todo lo contrario.

Sentí a Edward estremecerse atrás de mí, y comenzar a temblar violentamente. Tal vez par un humano esta reacción no fuera visible para sus ojos. Posiblemente estuviera evitando causarme preocupación. Su respiración se estaba haciendo entre cortada.

Victoria dio dos pasos hacia delante, tranquila y con fastidio.

—Me haz facilitado las cosas, ahora simplemente deberías compartir— sugirió. Ella dio otro paso adelante, y me agazape lista para atacar. Nadie tocaría a Edward, ni un solo pelo.

— ¡Es mió!— gruñí, tomando delicadamente a Edward, de un brazo. Los tres nómadas retrocedieron, y uno de ellos el afro-americano, fue el único que dio un paso delante de ellos.

Mantuve mi escudo protegiéndonos a los dos. No sabia si alguno de ellos pudiera hacerle daño, por lo tanto mas vale prevenir. En estos momentos es cuando agradecía tener mi don.

El vampiro, que recuerdo como Laurent, sacudió sus brazos hacia delante. Tratando de tranquilizarme. — Tranquila, no sabíamos que eras tan territorial con tu presa— Dijo con entonación irónica. Entonces me erguí, no quería provocar una masacre delante de Edward. Seguramente ahora si se lo pensaría dos veces antes de quedarse a vivir entre vampiros. Y más si ya esta viendo como somos en realidad. Bestias.

— Ya lo saben, ahora váyanse— sisee encorvándome un poco. Laurent sonrió maliciosamente.

— Nos iremos, no queremos problemas— se dio la vuelta y comenzó a retroceder. Y antes de seguir se dio la vuelta por un par de segundos, — Y descuida no hemos cazado en su _territorio_— reprimí un gruñido, Forks era un lugar pequeño, nunca pasaba nada malo. Solo una bola de vampiros.

Paso de largo a sus compañeros.

— Hasta… _pronto…_ bella dama. Espero disfrute de tan apetitoso aperitivo— susurro desdeñoso el vampiro rubio, antes de darse media vuelta y seguir a Laurent.

La ultima en retirase fue la nómada pelirroja. Victoria. Por un momento suspire cuando se dio vuelta para irse. Antes de que una fuerte ráfaga de viento sacudiera el cabello de Edward. ¡Maldición!, hasta a mi me ardió la garganta!. En pocos segundos ya teníamos a Victoria sobre nosotros, yo corrí también y nuestros cuerpos impactaron en el aire.

Estaba apunto de arrancarle la cabeza, antes de que James, gruñera. — Suficiente Victoria, la presa no es nuestra, ya será para otra ocasión— voceo, con cierto aire áspero. — Vamos— repitió.

Ella hizo caso, y se retiro, junto con los otros dos, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada punzante. Me odie por no ser lectora de mentes, y saber que demonios tenían en mente, no se le veía para nada contenta.

Que mas daba, yo solo tenía objetivo en mente y era proteger a mi indefenso humano. Mi amado Edward. ¡Edward…!. Una vez que el olor de los nómadas, desapareció.

Me gire lentamente, para verlo. Sus manos estaban en puños, y todavía temblaba ligeramente. Alce una mano para rozar tiernamente su mejilla. Y pareció relajarse un poco.

— ¿Estas bien?— el no me miro pero asintió silenciosamente, lo tome entre mis brazos, sin hacerle daño, El enterró su cara en mi cuello, dejándome deleitarme con su calido aliento.

— Tenía miedo— confeso. Lo apreté un poco más.

— Lo se, pero no te preocupes. Te prometo que nadie te va hacer daño.

El negó, — No me entiendes. No temía por mi, si no por ti. Yo no hubiera podido hacer nada por ti, más que estorbar— aquello lo dijo con un tono de reproche y una profunda tristeza.

— Yo estaría bien, Edward. Recuerda mas muerta no puedo estar— ironice. — pero si te pierdo, si algo te pasara… entonces realmente me iría al infierno. — bese su frente, — Ahora vayamos a casa, deben estar preocupados.

— ¿Cómo..?, ellos no saben y no es muy tarde— balbuceo, lo que ocasiono que me riera.

— Hay muchas cosas que debes de saber, claro que para eso ya abra tiempo— dije. Le hice señas para que se acercara a mí, y apunte mi espalda. — Anda, trépate.

Edward comenzó a reír a mandíbula suelta. — ¿Pretendes cargarme?. Eso si no Bella. No me mal interpretes, solo que no es algo muy…

¿Masculino?— complete por el. Me acerque a el— Escúchame bien Edward, no es momento para que te sientas machito. — lo tome de un brazo para acomodarlo en mi espalda y empezar a correr.

— ¡Hey!— se quejo, pero ya había comenzado a correr.

— ¡Cierra los ojos!— ordene, cuando me moví a mas velocidad. Lo único que escuche a cambio fue su melódica risita.

— ¿Estas bromeando?, ¡esto es fantástico!

Me reí con el, solo esperaba, pensara lo mismo, ahora que estuviera con ambos pies sobre la tierra. No me imaginaba la magnitud del mareo. De igual forma disfrutaba de su calidez, teniendo tan cerca, y con sus brazos envueltos en mi cuello. Era un sentimiento fascinante, tal vez no tuviera corazón, pero si lo tuviera estaría cien por ciento segura que estaría latiendo tan fuerte que incluso el lo podría escuchar.

Su cercanía provocaba una inmensa paz en mi interior, haciendo que todo lo pasado se me olvidara. Que solo estuviéramos nosotros dos, nadie más. Lo amaba, lo amaba mas que a nada en este mundo, solo el era capaz de darle un nuevo sentido a mi patética existencia. Viviría solo por el, y moriría solo para seguirlo, incluso si tuviera que matar a inocentes humanos, en busca de una condena digna de la propia muerte.

Edward apretó aun mas sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, eso mas que ocasionarme una molestia, fue como sentir su propia adrenalina, y apreté mas el paso.

— ¿Listo?— inquirí, preparándome para dar el último brinco y acortar el paso.

Sentí a Edward removerse, y luego susurrarme un "si" débil. Quise reírme porque ya venia el mareo. Por mas audaz que fuese el humano, no era una velocidad mas propia de un juego mecánico, que de un Cohete.

Agarre fuertemente sus piernas, y me impulse antes de dar el brinco. Para caer centímetros antes de la entrada. El olor de Edward se hizo mas fuerte, conforme nos daba el aire. Aquello no me importo en ese momento, más que deleitarme con todo lo que la bendita naturaleza lo había bendecido.

—Ya puedes bajarte— le dije, soltándolo de las piernas, pero estas estaban totalmente aferradas a mi cintura. — ¿Edward?

El obedeció, y se bajo despacio. Entonces se tambaleo un poco, y cayo de rodillas al suelo. — ¡Edward!— grite angustiada, para ese momento toda la familia estaba ya rodeándonos.

—Estoy bien. Solo siento las piernas como gelatina, y la cabeza me da vueltas— tranquilizo sarcásticamente. Me acerque para ayudarlo, pero el alzo una mano para impedírmelo. —No Bella, puedo solo. Denme un momento— pidió.

Estuvo un momento así con la cabeza agachada. Hasta que se levanto lentamente. Esta vez si me permitió acercarme y lo abrase por la cintura, el paso su brazo por mis hombros.

—Muchas emociones por hoy, ¿Eh?— Emmett se burlo, le saque la lengua en un gesto muy infantil, y Edward hizo lo mismo.

Fue separada drásticamente, por Esme, que lo abrazo como si fuera la primera y ultima vez.

—Oh mi niño— musito con voz maternal.

—Estoy bien, mamá— lo oí susurrarle, ella se adelanto con Edward a la estancia. Y antes de poder alcanzarlos Alice me detuvo.

Me miro con ojos arrepentidos, — Bella lo siento tanto, debimos ir cuanto lo vimos, pero es que…— puse un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Calla, Alice me mareas si eso es posible. No pasa nada, ya me explicaras que ocurrió, estando todos reunidos. Así que vamos.

Alice me sonrió, siguiéndome a la estancia, donde ya estaban todos reunidos, y Esme aun tenia a Edward abrazado.

Me senté aun lado de Edward, permitiendo estar nuevamente disfrutando de su cercanía. Es como un imán, me atrae en cuanto sus ojos se funden con los míos, es inevitable. De cierto modo estoy malditamente enamorada de este indefenso humano.

Tome su mano, haciendo pequeños circulitos en su palma.

—Alice ¿Esta entre sus decisiones regresar?— rompí el silencio, necesitaba poner a salvo a Edward.

—No, no les veo causando ningún problema. Eso no quiere decir que no estaré totalmente alerta por cualquier cambio— respondió con total seguridad. —Es lo que paso hace rato, tal vez si nosotros nos hubiéramos presentado. Hubiéramos causado nuevas decisiones y poner la vida de Edward en peligro.

Si ahora entendía, porque jamás fueron en nuestra ayuda.

— ¿Sabían? ¿Qué tanto mas me ocultan?— la voz de Edward se hizo escuchar como un fuerte eco, de acuerdo estábamos apunto de entrar en un interrogatorio. Era como volver a la edad de los "Porque's".

En fin, si ya había soltado la boca, que más daba contestar unas cuantas dudas más. Después de todo, yo me vestiría de murciélago, si el me lo pidiera.

—Yo puedo ver el futuro— respondió para sorpresa de todos, cada uno de los presentes a excepción de mi y Alice, se congelaron mas de lo normal.

Alice todavía no les había dicho totalmente la verdad de todo lo ocurrido, posiblemente pensaron que Edward no sabia de nuestra naturaleza, y que nuestro enfrentamiento con los nómadas, se podía ver mas como una enemistad entre conocidos.

Mire a mi hermano, que estaba poco a delante de mí. Jasper la tenía abrazada por detrás. Ella simplemente sonrió, y froto el brazo de su esposo, para calmarlo, y el calmara las emociones de todos.

De un momento a otro, se sintió una inmensa paz. Pensé que Alice seria la primera en resolver sus dudas, incluso yo me propuse hacerlo, antes de que alguien más nos ganara.

—Ya se que todos son fantásticas criaturas de ficción— expreso Edward. En cuanto vio las caras de sus espectadores, les sonrió calidamente para calmarlos.

— ¿Cómo?— empezó Carlisle, y luego me volteo a ver. — ¿Bella?

Me encogí de hombros, y le sonreí inocentemente. Casi haciendo los pucheritos que Alice me enseño.

— ¿Si?— inquirí con simpleza. —Yo se lo dije— me rendí, y termine por confesarme.

* * *

_**Lo siento, lo siento. De verdad que el capitulo sea tan cortito, pero si lo alargo, todas mis ideas se iran en uno solo. Ademas no se preocupen, que ya hayan aparecido los malos, no quiere decir que pronto empiezen los problemas, tal vez en uno o dos mas capitulos.**_


	15. BASEBALL

_  
En realidad no vengo a disculparme por que no tengo perdon, bueno si, me disculpo. Lo merecen por estarme mandando reviews y yo desaparecidad, pero esque tuve algunos pequeños problemas, los cuales ya resolvi. Y ahora si prometo actualizar igual que siempre, todos los domingos. Y ya que me faltan entre 3 y 4 capitulos, dejare un poquito mas en espera mi otro fic, para terminar este sin problemas, y despues continuar con el otro._

_Asi que muchas gracias por seguir al pendiente de mi fic. Prometo ya no faltar._

* * *

BASEBALL

(Bella)

[Get ready for this- 2 unlimited]

— ¿Te quedas esta noche?— su voz sonó sofocada por las almohadas y algo ahogada por el sueño.

Me removí en mi lugar, que mas daba regresar a los viejos tiempos, después de todo era mi pasatiempo favorito. Contar sus respiraciones, oírlo susurrar entre sueños, y suspirar de vez en cuando. ¡Bah!... me encogí de hombros, dejándome caer a su lado, en el huequito que me había hecho. Sobre la sobrecama, tratando de poner un poco de calor entre los dos, hablando literalmente.

— ¿No me temes?— inquirí.

Se rió entre dientes, y esta vez se dio vuelta, para darme la cara. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño. Eso me hacia extrañar la magnifica sensación de poder descansar de un ajetreado día, pero yo, ya no me cansaba, ni un poquito. Bostezo, formando una gran "o" con su carnosa y apetitosa boca.

— ¿Porque abría de temerte?— respondió con una pregunta, y quise caerme de la cama. ¿Estaríamos toda la noche, con preguntas y sin ni una respuesta?.

Lo medite por unos segundos y por fin respondí. —Soy como el monstruo de tus pesadillas— bromee. De algún modo, Edward ya se estaba quedando dormido, por lo que dio un pequeño respingo, cuando me acerque y suspire en su tibio cuello.

Podía simplemente escuchar su corazón acelerarse, y la sangre correr por sus delgadas venas. Claro que era algo que lograba quemar mi garganta, como la lava corriendo por un volcán. Ya no era tan tentando como en principio.

—No das miedo, en lo absoluto— aclaro, una vez recuperado de la impresión.

Deje escapar una risita, y deje caer la cabeza en la almohada.

—Eres el humano más raro y a sombroso.

Lo vi, alzar un poco las comisuras de su boca, mientras se daba la vuelta, y pasaba un brazo por mi cintura. Y como siempre sin importarle la temperatura de mi cuerpo.

Desde que lo conozco, Edward me a hecho experimentar diferentes sensaciones humanas. Desde despertar mi lado maternal, desarrollar un profundo sentimiento fraternal, largos lazos de amistad, hasta una infinita sensación de dolor, de la más hiriente tristeza, llegando a explotar de felicidad, sin contar que me tiene malditamente enamorada.

Pero esto que el causa, cada vez que me estrecha, o roza su piel de mi, es distinto. Como lo dicho antes, sus descargar eléctricas, no las puedo definir más que como un electro shok que me devuelve la vida.

—Te amo Bella— susurro adormilado. _ Yo también, Edward. _Y volví a mi rutina.

— ¡Auch!

—Edward, mantente quieto— gruño mi hermana. Y luego escuche un par de cosas caer y romperse. Lo oí gruñir, mientras soltaba unas cuantas maldiciones, en contra de ella.

Desde que le contamos, acerca de nuestra "maravillosa" naturaleza, podemos actuar con mayor normalidad a su alrededor, o bueno lo que nosotros llamamos "normal". Correr, brincar. Esa cosas.

— ¡Que no!— grito. Azotando la puerta. Edward ya debería saber, que eso con nosotros no sirve de nada.

—Serás niña—refunfuño. Y luego se escucho un gran "Crack", supuse la puerta. Baje un tanto el volumen de mi estero, para poder escucharlos con mayor atención. Me encantaba oírlos discutir, como un par de hermanos verdaderos.

—¡Dios, Alice!. Es la quinta puerta en esta semana—renegó. Pude oír la cama rechinar, y a Edward gritar algo como, "Esto si es una pesadilla". Supe que esa era mi entrada triunfal.

Hice aun lado mis audífonos, y cerré el libro que estaba leyendo. Acorte la poca distancia que quedaba entre mi cuarto y la habitación de Edward. Me recargue en el marco donde antes existía una puerta.

Edward estaba recostado en la cama pataleando, con Alice sobre el, sin dejar caer totalmente su peso. Sujetándole ambas muñecas. Discutiendo algo sobre un nuevo corte, y un peinado mas de moda.

Carraspee, para llamar su atención. — ¿Interrumpo?­— inquirí reprimiendo una fuerte carcajada.

Edward asomo la cabeza por un lado. Su reacción me resulto adorable, el color se le fue y los ojos se le dilataron. Un poquito mas y se le ponían los pelos de punta. En cambio mi hermana, solo se giro un poco para verme, frunciendo los labios para no reírse.

— ¡Bella!­— exclamo Edward aliviado, cuando me vio sonreír.

— ¿Intentas violar a mi novio?— pregunte viendo a mi hermana, que no pudo mas y rompió a reír. Dio un brinco quitándose de encima de el. Se sacudió el pantalón sin necesidad, y se llevo los brazos detrás de la espalda.

—Descuida, amo a Jasper— dijo, sonriendo.

Edward se enderezo, y comenzó a estirarse. Alejándose de mí hermana, para acercarse a mí, y buscar un poco de protección.

Si tal vez a veces el era un poco machista cuando se trataba de "protegerme", pero cuando hablamos de mi hermana, el realmente sabia que estaba en verdadero peligro.

Tomo mi mano entre las suyas, su tacto era calido, y su piel tan suave como la de un bebe. Incluso me atrevería a decir que era mas lisa que la de alguno de nosotros. Seres nacidos perfectos, para atraer a los ingenuos humanos.

¿Y?— incite, para que alguno de los dos me contara de una vez. Entonces Alice me contó todo lo sucedido, donde ella le proponía un cambio de corte, y de un estilo más elegante. Según ella, moderno.

No puede contenerme, y solté unas cuantas risotadas. Una vez calmada me disculpe. — ¡Uff! — Suspire, — No permitiré que toques un solo cabello de mi chico. Edward es encantador, tal y como lo vez ahora.

— Pero Bella…— comenzó.

—Pero nada—, interrumpí, —un solo cabello, uno solo alice y te juro que dejare tu armario pelón, y de paso a Jasper también. — la amenace. Edward me dio una mirada de eterno agradecimiento.

La oí chasquear la lengua. — ¡Ug!— exclamo. Arrugo la nariz y dio un pisotón moderado sobre el suelo. — muy tus gustos, a veces no entiendo como puede gustarte…— y su voz se perdió cuando la oí bajar las escaleras.

Me gire para ver a Edward enfurruñado, mientras mantenía sus codos recargos en sus piernas, y la cabeza enterrada en las manos.

—A veces creo que extraño a la Alice reservada— refunfuño echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Se levanto y me sonrió. — Y otras veces me gusta, ya que siempre vienes y me rescatas. Somos como la dama al rescate, y el caballero en peligro— dijo seductor, y paso a pasito se acerco sigilosamente.

—Querrás decir, como una fiera indomable, y su guapo domador—corregí. Me deje aprisionar por sus fuertes brazos, embriagándome con su deliciosa y varonil fragancia.

Sus labios, me resultaban el perfecto escape de la realidad, y en ocasiones me dejaba por completo, por así decirlo perderme totalmente. No por mucho, después de todo planeaba besarlo, no comérmelo. Enrede mis manos en su enmarañado cabello, jugando con unos cortos mechones enrollados.

Me separe de el, dejando un corto espacio entre nosotros.

—Estoy en la gloria— murmure, aun saboreándome.

Edward sacudió su cabeza, divertido. Y me dio en calido beso, en la punta de mi nariz. —Te amo, Bella.

Solo un beso mas, nada mas. Cruce los dedos, y espere que acortara el especio. Un poquito mas y hacia trompitas. Incline la cabeza para darle mi señal. De "estoy lista". Cerré los ojos, esperando. Hasta sentir sus suaves labios, amoldarse a mí duro molde.

Me perdí entre tantas sensaciones, disfrutando de los placeres de la vida. Tal vez una cercanía así, me torturaba por dentro, pero ahora no solo tenia deseos de beber de el, también ansiaba otras cosas. Como sentirlo, besarlo, o simplemente mirarlo. Todo aquello, distraía a mi bestia interior. Y casi me hacia olvida, lo tremendamente fuerte que era yo, y lo delicada que debía de ser con el, aunque por apariencia el fuera el hombre fuerte, y yo la dama débil. Ahora entendía bien a bien la frase "no te dejes engañar por las apariencias".

— ¡Revancha!— grito la estruendosa voz de Emmett. Provocando que tanto Edward como yo, nos separáramos.

Edward dio un salto, mientras yo soltaba unas cuanto injurias en contra de mi adorable hermano.

— ¿Bajamos?— me pregunto Edward. Asentí, tomando su mano. Tenia ganas de ver si valdría la pena arrancarle o no la lengua a Emmett.

Llegamos hasta la estancia, donde estaba toda la familia reunida. Esme y Carlisle, estaban sentados juntos, en el sillón grande. A su lado estaba Emmett con Rosalie abrazos, y el sillón pequeño estaban Alice y Jasper, sonriendo.

—Hey tortolitos, que bueno que bajan. Vayan a prepararse que estamos apunto de salir— dijo Emmett— Es la revancha Bella, esta vez les g-a-n-a-r-e-m-o-s—canto.

— ¿El clima, esta con nosotros?— le pregunto a Alice.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros, — Es un día perfecto— respondió, parándose de un saltito. — Andando, que el tiempo es oro— dijo dando unas palmaditas, y salio seguida de los demás.

— ¿Revancha?¿Ganar?¿De que hablan?— inquirió Edward, con ojos curiosos.

—OH, es solo un sencillo Juego de Béisbol.

Edward se dio vuelta para quedar viendo a la ventana y enarco una ceja. —Esta nublado. ¿Segura que es el clima adecuado para jugar?— pregunto.

Me reí y le di un beso en la mejilla, —Cariño, créeme es el clima perfecto— aclare.

Diez minutos despues, estábamos listos, y camino a nuestro campo especial. Edward seguía mirando por la ventana, hacia el cielo. Llevaba puesta una playera suelta, y una gorra azul. Una vez en el campo tome a Edward nuevamente de la mano. Y me puse delante de el.

—¿Qué?— pregunto.

Señale mi espalda, —Sube, aun tenemos que correr un tramo.

Escuche a Edward dar dos pasos hacia atrás y tragar saliva.

—No me lo tomes a mal, amo la velocidad y los deportes extremos. Pero esto sobre pasa mis límites.

—Oh, ¿Tienes miedo?

—No es eso, solo que no me gusta que me cargues. Es… Es tierno, pero extraño— dijo. Agacho la cabeza y un lindo color rojizo, decoro sus mejillas.

Lo tome sin previo aviso, y lo cargue sobre mi espalda. Pensar que Edward aun desandaba en si me molestaba o no cargarlo. Debería saber, que amaba tenerlo así de cerca, mi amor por el, opacaba todo deseo erróneo.

—Eso es trampa— murmuro contra el huequito de mi cuello, —Aunque amo, estar tan unido a ti, — susurro, en un intento seductor, que para ser honesta me descontrolo un poquito. E hizo que me riera tontamente. Si yo también lo amaba, y por muy estupido que fuese, me hacia hiperventilar.

Una vez cerca del terreno, solté una de las piernas de Edward, para darle más facilidad y pudiese bajar sin mi ayuda. No quería herir su hombría. — ¿Hemos llegado?— pregunto despues de lo hecho.

— ¿No lo has notado?

Lo note removerse incomodo, al mismo tiempo que soltaba las piernas y se dejaba caer. —No, a decir verdad, esta ocasión cerré los ojos, — lo mire alzando las dos cejas, —solo por precaución— desvió la mirada, y se tambaleo hacia atrás.

— ¿Estas bien?— inquirí, lo tome de un brazo y lo sujete antes de que se diera contra el suelo lodoso.

—Perfectamente, supongo que es por la velocidad o algo así.

Lo solté, asegurándome de que todo en el estuviera bien. Y todo iba bien, hasta que sus pies se cuatropearon, y de no ser por un árbol casi se gana un buen golpe.

No pude evitar mirarlo sorprendida. Era cómico ver a un Edward torpe, despues de ser tan ágil. Increíble.

— ¿De verdad estas bien?— insistí. Y no pude mas, estalle en risas, fue inevitable, sus torpes pasos, y su cara desconcertada, no tenían precio.

Se giro ofendido, muy a lo película y comenzó a dar grandes zancadas, justo en dirección equivocada.

— ¿Se puede saber a donde vas?

—Me imagino que a reunirme con los demás, ¿A dónde más podría ir?—contesto amargado. Me aguante otro ataque de risa, estaba siendo un adolescente en su totalidad. Su repentino cambio de humor, y sus contestaciones.

—Cariño, vas en la dirección equivocada.

Note como frenaba y dejaba escapar un suspiro de resignación. Se dio la vuelta para encararme.

—De acuerdo, amor. Promete ya no burlarte de mí. Y te sigo.

Asentí sonriente y como si de un imán se tratase, enseguida lo tomo de una mano, y comencé a caminar por el sendero correcto.

Cuando llegamos al campo Edward aun iba refunfuñando y yo intentando disimular una sonrisa.

Tanto Esme como Alice, corrieron a nuestro encuentro, la primera en estar frente a nosotros fue Alice, con una enorme sonrisa.

—Se tardaron mucho. ¿De casualidad se portaron mal?— nos dijo, con sus ojos llenos de lujuria, por un momento no me lo creía. Tal vez de Emmett, pero de Alice, definitivamente mi hermano era una pésima influencia.

—Nada, solo tuvimos un par de percances— explique antes de otro mal entendido.

—Ya me imagino que tipo de percances— grito Emmett, a los cuatro vientos. Baje la mirada avergonzada, y más que nada controlándome. De verdad le volaría la lengua.

—Esta bien amor, tu y yo sabemos que hemos sido buenos— le siguió el traidor de mi novio.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, un trueno resonó por todo el campo. Entonces Alice grito—A jugar— anuncio.

—Esto se ve interesante, me pregunto cual es el truco— murmuro Edward, lo apreté un poquito mas de la mano.

—Ya veras, y entenderás— le hice saber.

Yo no era la mas rápida, pero si ágil, a pesar de que en mi vida humana fui sumamente torpe. Y astuta, por lo tanto me tocaba lanzar la bola, y me situé en un rápido movimiento en la base de lanzamiento. Alice estaba alejada de los demás, preparada para batear mi bola rápida. Se irguió un poco, en una postura elegante. Jasper se situó atrás de ella. Esperando mi lanzamiento.

La primera fue un strike. Y esta vez la segunda impacto contra el bat de Alice, al mismo tiempo que se confundía con otro explosivo trueno. Me gire un poco para ver la reacción de Edward, espero ahora entendiera la razón, de lo porque era un clima perfecto.

Cuando nuestras miradas hicieron contacto le guiñe un ojo y continuamos otro par de juegos. Los primeros el acompaño a Esme como arbitro, me pareció verlo realmente contento.

Hasta que los últimos juegos decidimos hacer nuevos equipos para jugar al ritmo de Edward. Un brillo cruzo por sus ojos cuando le dijimos que esta ocasión podía participar.

Por obvias razones los únicos que se rehusaron a participar fue Rosalie, y Jasper por si las dudas.

Fue un poco extraño ir a su ritmo, pero en realidad la pasamos como una familia.

—Ese es mi novio— apoye, cuando Edward anoto algunas.

—Tengo a mi novia, apoyándome. ¿No puedo perder o si?— dijo meloso.

Definitivamente, yo era malditamente feliz a su lado, y nada ni nadie podría separarnos.


	16. MISSING

_Lamento que el capitulo sea cortito, pero e andado falta de tiempo. Les prometo que los ultimos dos capitulos van hacer grandes. _

_Por cierto acabo de subir un nuevo fic. Ya se que todavia no termino uno, cuando ya estoy con el otro. Pero no quiero dejar las buenas ideas para el ultimo. _

**Ahora si muchas gracias por los reviews.**

* * *

MISSING

[Body a shake – Shaggy]

(Bella)

— ¡Busca de nuevo!— Ordene, sacudiéndola por los hombros.

Alice gimió, y sacudió su cabeza. Jasper la rodeo con sus brazos y la atrajo a su pecho.

— Solo toma decisiones precipitadas. No lo veo con claridad— dijo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y había empezado a sollozar en silencio.

Precisamente, me estaba reprimiendo ese sentimiento que me oprimía el pecho, como podíamos estar así, hace unas cuantas horas todo era perfecto. Como una familia normal, incluso llegue a pensar que Edward no necesitaba nada más que estar rodeado de 7 vampiros. Y ahora, ni si quiera los 7 vampiros podían protegerlo.

Me deje caer en sillón, aun lado de mi madre. Ella repitió la acción de Jasper, conmigo.

— Es mi culpa— lloriquee. Esme me dio un beso en la mejilla, y me sonrió con ternura.

—No, somos vampiros, no adivinos.

— ¿Y yo que Esme?— inquirió Alice, — Si tan solo me hubiera quedado alerta, respecto a su futuro— rugió. Me estremecí, la culpa no era de ella.

Pero Esme gano, antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.

— Recuerda que tus visiones cambian, tal vez implemente lo decidió en el momento y algo cambio— consoló.

— Es como si supiera, la manera de evadirme, de engañarme— razono Alice, refugiándose de nuevo en los brazos de Jasper.

— ¿Se lo has dicho…?— pregunto Emmett, viéndome de reojo.

Negué perdida, no recordaba habérselo dicho. — Nunca— musite entornando los ojos en un recuerdo.

Tal vez el no, pero ellos si. Uno de ellos deseaba con ímpetu la presa que yo protegía con tanto fervor. Ningún depredador se queda contento, cuando su presa logra escaparse.

— ¡ELLOS!— rugí, alertando a todos. Mi pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. — No deseaban otra cosa, mas que beber de el. No pensaban en otra cosa, más que disfrutar de ese fluido espeso y calido. E visto sus ojos, negros y ansiosos.

Carlisle se puso frente a mi, examinando con sus doradas pupilas. — ¿Quiénes son ellos?— pregunto.

Recorrí la sala con mis ojos, todos estabas tensos y en una sola posición. — Los nómadas.

—Cariño ¿Estas segura?— pregunto cautelosamente, Esme. Estaba segura, de que temía mi reacción, ya estaba demasiado alterada. Pero no dañaría a Esme, suficiente ya había hecho con descuidar al miembro mas querido de la familia, bien descuidar y lastimar. Una, tras otra.

—Si— respondí simplemente. Por supuesto que estaba segura. ¿Quién mas, si no?. Dios de solo recordar los ojos carmín de Victoria y compañía, se me desgarraba todo por dentro. Ella, más que los otros estaba obsesionada con Edward. Tal vez no lea mentes, pero me quedo claro cuando intento atacarnos en el prado.

Comencé a caminar fuera del estudio, seguida de mi familia. Me detuve frente a la entrada. —Voy a buscar a esos mal nacidos, y desearan nunca haberse metido con un Cullen— vocifere.

Mis hermanos, tenían los ojos brillosos, con una mezcla de furia e impotencia. Incluso Rosalie se veía realmente molesta. Ella tenía sus dos manos formadas en puños, y su ceño estaba arrugado. Estaba molesta, yo lo se perfectamente. —Te ayudare— dijo ella, sorprendiendo a todos, incluyéndome a mí. No mire a Emmett, sabia que si Rose iba, el también, aun si ella no fuera. Emmett adoraba a Edward.

—Tú los destaza y yo los quemo. Lento y tortuosamente— dijo Alice. Nunca había visto a mi pequeña hermana tan seria, y los ojos llenos de ira. Tampoco vi a Jasper, el iría también.

Asentí sin preámbulos entre mas mejor.

—Busquen su esencia en los últimos lugares donde estuvimos— ordeno Carlisle. Ellos salieron antes que nosotros.

Rose se detuvo delante de mi, soltándose de Emmett, y murmurando a mi oído, —Voy contigo.

Me sorprendía la actitud de mi hermana, no sabia si también se sentía culpable. Pero agradecía su apoyo, ahora necesitaba alguien que me mantuviera en mis cabales, porque de no ser así, solo Dios sabe como acabaría todo esto.

Sonreía, o al menos lo intente, —Gracias Rose.

Ella miro a Emmett, y este asintió corriendo al bosque.

Emmett rastrearía por el bosque, mientras que Alice y Jasper se dirigían al campo donde tuvimos nuestro partido. Subieron al porshe y partieron.

—Nosotros iremos al pueblo— dijo Esme. Ella tomo la mano de Carlisle y subieron a su auto.

—Lo encontraremos— me asegura Carlisle. Asentí, por supuesto que lo haríamos.

Rose y yo nos dirigimos al prado, a buscar cualquier rastro, por mas mínimo que fuese. A pesar de que Rosalie no habia dicho nada, desde que partimos, su compañía era grata. No comentarios fuera de lugar, ni nada que me pudiese alterar.

El aroma de Edward todavía estaba impregnado en el aire. El de los tres nómadas, no. Eso nos complicaba un poco las cosas. Me acerque al pedacito donde estuvimos unos días antes, sentados. Ese nuestro lugar, nuestro pequeño mundo.

Me deje caer de rodillas y enterré la cara en mis manos. —Bella, trata de calmarte— me sugirió Rosalie.

No fue hasta que escuche su voz, que me di cuenta del chirriante ruido que causaban mis dientes. Los fuertes gemidos y lamentos. Rosalie me abrazo por la cintura y atrajo mi cabeza para recostarla en su hombro. —Sabes, tal vez Edward no es santo de mi devoción— dijo. Iba a decirle que no era el mejor momento para criticar. —Pero creo que e comenzado a tomarle un poco de cariño— dio un profundo suspiro antes de continuar— El te hace feliz, con eso me conformo. Mientras hagan feliz a mi hermana, yo no me opondré.

Me levante para verla en la cara, tenia una sonrisa triste, pero sonrisa después de todo. — Gracias Rose— dije honestamente. Solo faltaba para que me apoyara y era ella.

Rose sonrió y se paro de un salto. — Así que por lo tanto, si esos infelices borran esa sonrisa de tu cara. Te juro que no tendré piedad alguna. ¿Qué puedo perder?, nada. Las reglas de los humanos, ya no van con nosotros.

Rose me tomo de la mano, mientras corríamos al auto. Ella se detuvo de golpe, cuando escuchamos la melodía de su celular. — ¿Alice?— contesto. Su mirada se puso sombría.

Justo entonces mi celular vibro.

El corazón me dio un salto, cuando vi que era Edward, y solo entonces casi, casi me sentí feliz. — ¿Edward, donde has estado?

Rose se dio vuelta para verme, con los ojos vidriosos.

—No, pero quizás te gustaría oírlo.

Y fue la primera vez que experimente un mareo, con la falta de oxigeno.


	17. HOUSE MASEN

**_Disclaimer_**Lamentablemente Twilight no me pertenece. En lo absoluto.

_N/T_ Ahora entenderan todo lo que en el capitulo pasado no. ¿Donde esta Edward?, ¿Porque desaparecio?. Todas sus respuestas en este capitulo.

_-Disfrutenlo._

_

* * *

_

**"Seven vampires and a human"**

Summary _Bella nunca a estado de acuerdo con su naturaleza. Hasta que conoce al pequeño Edward Masen. Quien se ve obligado a vivir con Bella y su familia los Cullen, después de que sus padres mueren en un incendio._

* * *

HOUSE MASEN

[Move that body- Gigi d agostino]

_(Edward)_

La pelota salio volando, pero nadie fue por ella.

"Creo que va llover" Dijo Emmett, De repente, haciendo que todos nos giráramos a verlo. Emmett era tan obvio.

Bella sonrió, adivinando mis pensamientos. Supongo. "Emmett, eres tan obvio" si, los adivino. "Siempre e pensando que los truenos surgen, cuando se avecina un aguacero" rodó los ojos. Luego se giro y camino hacia mi. Estaba ansioso de correr para acortar el camino, pero decidí esperarla, dejándome caer en el pasto.

"Flojo" susurro en mi oído. Brinque del susto, aun no me acostumbraba a su velocidad súper humana. Ella rió. "Tonto. ¿Me tienes miedo?" pregunto, sonriendo y mostrándome una enorme hilera de finos dientes. Si quería asustarme, hizo todo lo contrario. "Lo siento, ese no era el plan" me planto un beso en la mejilla y se sentó a mi lado, dejando caer su cabeza en mi hombro.

"No das miedo, ya te lo dije. Solo me sorprendí" me excuse. Aunque en realidad, ella no causaba miedo. No mi Bella, mi hermosa Bella. "Te amo Bella. Todo en ti me parece, realmente espectacular. Tan bonita" murmure en sus labios.

Bella no se sonrojo. Pero si desvió la mirada, claro indicio de vergüenza. "No te merezco, y aun así soy tan egoísta como para dejarte ir" me miro con sus cristales de topacio. "Te amo, Edward. Yo te pertenezco, soy totalmente tuya" Sus labios hicieron un leve contacto con los míos, antes de ser interrumpidos.

"¡iug!" Emmett, exclamo. Su mueca totalmente distorsionada me dio risa. "No podían ser mas reservados" pidió.

Bella se separo de mí, y rugió como un león. Tal vez en otro momento me asustaría. Me sorprendía si, pero estaba acostumbrando. A veces, incluso me gustaba. Podía escuchar claramente el rugido amortiguado en la garganta de Bella. Luego se paro, y se agazapo delante de Emmett. La victima dio dos pasos atrás, y el resto de la familia se reunió alrededor.

"¡Pelea! , ¡Pelea! , ¡Pelea!" gritaba Alice. Estuve apunto de interponerme. Yo veia tan frágil a Bella y tan grande a Emmett. Pero Alice me detuvo antes de que yo pudiera dar un paso más. "Tranquilo Edward, recuerda las apariencias engañan" me guiño un ojo, y me hizo una seña para que pusiera atención a la _pelea_ de hermanos.

Todos estaban inmóviles en su lugar y atentos. Me tranquilice un poco al ver que ni si quiera Esme hacia ademán de parar esto. Me imagine que ya era normal entre ellos y que nadie saldría lastimado. Puesto a que Esme era tan dulce, y como verdadera madre no permitiría que ninguno de sus hijos saliera lastimado.

"Vamos Bella, únicamente estaba bromeando" desvié la mirada, para ver a Emmett caminar al revés, haciendo espacio entre el y Bella. Mientras que Bella acortaba el espacio. "Podemos arreglar esto, de otra forma. Uhmm mas civilizada" rogó. Pero por su inocente sonrisa, supe que estaba bromeando y que tanto el como Bella, deseaban arreglar aquello a su manera.

Bella volvió a rugir, amenazándolo.

"De acuerdo, tu lo pediste a gritos" Dijo, dio un enorme salto para caer arriba de Bella. Pero lo único que logro fue estrellarse en el suelo. "Auch" gimió.

Busque a Bella y la encontré parada tres metros atrás de Emmett. El susodicho se dio vuelta para encararla. "Ven por mi, hermanito" Le hizo señas con el dedo para que se acercara y Emmett no lo dudo. Nuevamente el susodicho actuó sin pensar y derrumbo un árbol.

"Diablos" maldijo. "Deja de correr, y pelea limpio" vocifero.

Oi la risa de Bella, pero no la encontré por ningún lado. Y de repente estaba lanzando a Emmett, tan lejos como mis ojos podían alcanzar a ver.

"¡Hey!" se quejo Emmett.

Bella rió. "Dijiste que peleara" se encogió de hombros, y corrió hasta Emmett para alzarlo y darle vueltas en el aire.

"Bella se esta luciendo" susurro Alice, soltando una risita. "Creo que desea quedar bien contigo" termino, poniendo otra vez su atención en la pelea.

Tonta Bella, incluso peleando me parecía la criatura mas magnifica del universo. No era necesario armar tanto para quedar bien conmigo, con tenerla a mi lado me conformaba.

Esta vez, Emmett corrió hacia Bella, mientras que ella hacia lo mismo. Y colisionaron en el aire, como cuando jugaban Baseball. Cayeron al suelo cada uno en diferentes direcciones, partiéndose de la risa. "Eso fue Genial, Bells" dijo Emmett, sobandose el estomago. Nosotros los acompañando en las risas, realmente fue un espectáculo increíble. Estas si que eran luchas de verdad.

"Empate" grito Esme. Bella la miro mal, pero enseguida se recompuso sonriéndole dulcemente. Bella no se podía enojar con Esme.

"Genial" gimoteo Emmett. "El dolor, no valió la pena"

Bella lo ignoro, y volteo para sonreírme. Corrí hasta donde estaba y me acuncille para quedar a su altura.

"Hola campeona. Vengo a entregarte tu premio" dije. Y le robe un beso, que tardo solo un poquito en corresponder, pero cuando lo hizo fue profundo y tan lleno de amor, que dolió.

"Uhmm" ronroneo.

"¿Y yo que? Fue empate" otra vez Emmett.

Me voltee, para ver a Emmett sentando a unos cuantos centímetros de nosotros. "¿También quieres un beso mió?. No te conocía esas mañas, pero bien." bromee, me acerque peligrosamente a el.

Aunque Emmett ya se había desvanecido. "¡Rosy!" lo gritar, desde no se donde.

"Porque no se nos ocurrió eso desde un principio" dijo Bella, regalando una tierna sonrisa.

"Esta bien. Además, verte pelear de esa forma, fue tan sexy" murmure.

Bella era sexy de todas las forma. Inocente, salvaje. No había a cual irle. La rodee con mis brazos y ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho. Decía que le encantaba oír mi corazón. Si yo también fuera vampiro y ella la humana, a mi también me encantaría sentir el retumbar de su corazón.

"Chicos, es hora de irnos. No tarda en llover" dijo Esme. Apenas lo dije, sentí un par gotitas caer en mi frente.

"Si, mamá" respondió Bella. Luego se giro y se puso de puntitas, para retiras las gotitas con sus labios. "Vamos, Hay que alzar las cosas" dijo señalando los bats y lo que usamos como bases. Asentí.

"Iré por la pelo. Es la que lance yo, así que no cayo tan lejos" Sugerí. Bella asintió y me dio un corto beso en los labios.

"Bien. Si no la encuentras, no te alejes buscándola" me advirtió.

Grite un si, mientras me echaba a correr al bosque. Busque por donde supuse que cayo, pero estaba un poco oscuro lo que lo hacia un tanto difícil. Además comenzaba a llover algo fuerte. Escuche un ruido y me di vuelta. No vi nada, por lo que supuse que seria algún animal. No me alarme, ya que Bella dijo que escogían este campo, porque los osos no se acercaban. No le pregunto que porque. Tal vez ya les temían. Después de todo era el animal favorito de Emmett.

Me adentre solo un poco mas al bosque. Pero tampoco di con ella. Estaba apunto de darme vuelta para irme, cuando volví a escuchar el ruido. Esta vez me dio curiosidad, era estupido lo sabia. Pero realmente quería saber que era. Camine un poco más.

"Hola" susurraron atrás de mi. Me di vuelta por instinto. Yo la recordaba era la mujer del prado. La que venia con otros dos hombres. Solo que esta ocasión, estaba sola. "Nos volvemos a encontrar" dijo, camino despacio hacia a mi. Y yo di un par de pasos hacia atrás. El pie se me enredo con una rama, y fui a dar contra el piso. "No tengas miedo, solo quiero jugar contigo" me guiño un ojo, y un escalofrió me recorrió entero.

"Vete. Mis hermanos deben estarme buscando, y seguro que no sales libre de esta" le advertí, ella soltó una risa por lo bajo.

"No creo. Tengo mis métodos" dijo sin darle mucha importancia. Saco un pañuelo de sus pantalones y pronto salto para acorralarme en el piso.

"Be-"comencé a gritar, pero ella tapo mi boca con el pañuelo. De repente todo comenzó a dejar de tener sentido.

Tenia ganas de devolver. Una mancha negra empeoro mi visión, poco a poco fue creciendo y por fin dejo de haber luz. Lo último que pensé fue en _Bella._

_-.-.-.-_

La cabeza me palpitaba. ¡Que dolor! Mis manos ardían y ni si quiera las podía mover. Mi cuerpo estaba entumecido, es decir completamente dormido. Por suerte ya no tenia nauseas y… recordé. Abrí los ojos tan rápido como recordé lo sucedido. Mentalmente cruzaba los dedos pidiendo que fuera una pesadilla, pero no era así.

Estaba oscuro, aun así todavía podía ver lo que estaba a mi alrededor. Yo estaba recostado en una cama. Y mis manos estaban amarradas a la cabecera. Intente safarme pero fue imposible. Me encontraba en una vieja habitación, muy descuidada. Algunos de los muebles estaban carbonizados, posiblemente el lugar sufrió un incendio. Busque algo con cortar la cuerda, pero no encontré nada. Solo papeles, madera rota. Nada que pudiese ayudarme.

Mis manos dolían, el amarre me estaba lastimando. Oi la fuerte abrirse ya la mujer entro por ella. "Hola Edward, veo que ya despertaste" dijo.

Se sentó a un lado mió, e hizo ademán de pasar su mano por mi pecho. De un jalón me aparte. "oh descuida, mucha suerte tendrías, si me interesa de esa forma. Simplemente quería sentir la sangre correr por tu cuerpo"

"¿Donde estoy?" sisee ocultando el miedo. Ignore su comentario.

Victoria que momentos antes solo se veia las uñas. Levanto la cabeza y sonrió maliciosa. "En tu casa" dijo simplemente.

"¿Qué?" inquirí confuso.

"¿No lo sabes? Bien, me imagino que tu familia tuvo la decencia de contarte que tu no eres Edward Cullen, si no Edward Masen" espero que respondiera, pero no lo hice. Ella continúo. "Tomare eso como un si. Para no hacerte el cuento largo. Este es la casa donde tus padres murieron. "Nunca dejo de sonreír, incluso me pareció que sonrió mas ampliamente, cuando vio mi cara contraerse de dolor. "De echo tus padres murieron en esta cama, asfixiado" contigo. Paso su mano por el colchón. "¿Sabes?. Estoy segura, que ellos también hubiera podido salvarse de no ser por Isabella" dijo.

Trate de contener mi curiosidad, pero no pude mas. Tuve que preguntar"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Oh ¿No te lo dijo?" Se rió. "Que mal" chasqueo la lengua. "De no ser por Isabella tu estarías muerto. De no ser por Isabella, tus padres estarían posiblemente vivos. Quiero decir ¿Que le costaba regresar por ellos? Claro que no lo hizo, por supuesto ya tenia el objeto que deseaba. Tu." Continuo.

Victoria se carcajeo. No podía creer lo que decía. No podía ser verdad.

"Mientes" rugí.

Victoria sonrió. "No quieres creer, que Isabella no es tan perfecta como aparenta" Dijo. Sus ojos carmín brillando en llamas, "¿No crees que ya tardo? Lo ves, te hará lo mismo que a tus padres. Seguramente ya se dio cuenta que puede hacerse de otro humano para su total entretenimiento" echo la cabeza hacia atrás, riéndose a mandíbula batiente.

"Ya regreso, tengo que hacer esto mas emocionante" Dijo, mientras salía del cuarto.

No iba a llorar. Victoria esta mintiendo, Bella me amaba. Y todo lo que ella dijo, era mentira. Eso era. Bella era la criatura más dulce e inocente sobre la faz de la tierra. Aunque lo negara, era dueña de un alma pura. Jamás le haría daño a nadie. Incluso podía llegar a sentirse culpable, cuando ella no tuviera la culpa de absolutamente nada. Mi dulce Bella, tenia un corazón muerto, con ansias de vivir, tanto como el amor que yo le profesaba.

Gemí en silencio, tragándome las lagrimas. No quería que ella viniera, quería que me dejara morir. Si Bella venia, lo mas seguro es que sufriría. Se culparía por el resto de su existencia, y no podía permitir eso. Tal vez si pensaba que yo había huido, seria diferente. Quizás me odiaría, pero podía vivir con eso. Aun amando en silencio y a lo lejos. Incluso desde el cielo o el infierno, yo le seria fiel. Por los dos. Bella no debía de venir.

Me removí un poco en mi lugar, ya no sentía las manos. Lo último que sentí fue un líquido caliente derramarse por mis brazos. Mire de reojo mi brazo izquierdo, el líquido era sangre. Si salía de esta, lo más posible es que me quedara sin manos. Que desgracia, al menos seguía vivo.

Escuche unos pasos, estos se detuvieron frente a la habitación. Luego la perilla girar y la puerta se abrió. Victoria entro con una sonrisa de gloria. ¿Ahora que?

"Empezamos el juego" gorgojeo. Se agazapo y dio un brinco. Quedando rodeado por sus brazos. Se enderezo, arrodillándose sobre mí estomago. "Mira" llevo su mano, al bolso trasero de su pantalón y saco un aparatito cuadrado, lo identifique como una grabadora. "No queremos que Isabella, se pierda de nada" canto.

Me estremecí. "¿Qué tiene que ver Bella, aquí?" pregunto furioso.

"Tontito, ella también va a jugar. Pero antes te voy a dar dos opciones. ¿De acuerdo?" No conteste. "Te dejare ir. Pero Isabella, tendrá que tomar tu lugar" Dijo.

"No" gruñí rápidamente. No tenía nada que ver aquí. "Ella no juega. Haz lo que desees conmigo, pero a ella déjala en paz" pedí.

"Lastima. Isabella viene en camino. Pero como ya me aburrí, adelantaremos el juego. No podemos esperar mas." Dijo. Apretó un botón rojo de la grabadora, y la coloco en el muro de la derecha. "¿Listo para gritar?"

No pude responder, cuando Victorio, le dio un tirón a mis dos brazos, tan fuerte que no solo tronaron las cuerdas, también escuche claramente como mis propios brazos tronaban. Me mordí la lengua para no gritar, no le daría gusto. "¿Así que valiente?" inquirió, alzo una ceja. "Ya lo veremos" refunfuño.

Me tomo de la sudadera, y me alzo, poniendo de pie. Que frente a ella, mis brazos colgando, como gelatinas. "Corre" murmuro. "Te doy treinta segundos de ventaja" ofreció. Me dio un empujón, y comencé a correr. Sabía que no serviría de nada, pero tampoco servia que me quedara frente a ella. Daba igual, me alcanzaría. Bella me mostró lo rápido que eran los de su especie. Yo era una tortuga a su lado.

Ni si quiera llegue a las escalera, cuando sentí un empujo por la espalda, y comencé a rodar por las escaleras. "Eres muy lento" gimoteo. En un respiro ya la tenía a mi lado. "Venga, no es divertido, si no gritas" dijo. Alzo su pierna y piso mi mano, esta crujió. No grite, como ella esperaba. Claro mi lengua estaba apunto de reventarse. Me tomo de uno de los brazos. Volví a morder mi lengua. Y Victoria me lanzo a una esquina. Me di con la esquina de una mesa de cristal, que termino por quebrarse. "Maldición Edward, se supone que tienes que jugar" chillo. Escuche los vidrios crujirse con sus pies. Alce la vista para verla sonreír. Cargaba con la pequeña grabadora en una de sus manos. Alzo su pie, que fue directo a mi pierna.

Volví a escuchar crujir mis huesos. La vista se me nublo un poco, del dolor. No grite. "No eres divertido" dijo "Ya me dio flojera esperar. Además no podré aguantar mucho" señalo mi brazo desangrado." Hueles exquisitamente Bien. No logro comprender, como Bella podía soportar tanto" Susurro pasando sus dedos desde mi quijada hasta mi yugular, "Uhmm" ronroneo, "Lo mejor, esta en este punto"

Cerré los ojos, cuando la vi acercar su boca a mi cuello. Podía sentir su aliento frió haciéndome cosquillas. Pronto las cosquillas desaparecieron, para ser remplazadas por unos filosos cuchillos. Reventaron las pequeñas venas. Trate de apartarme, pero me fue imposible.

Iba a morir lo sabia, cuando deje de sentir el dolor de mis brazos, mis manos y mi pierna. Estaba dejándome invadir por sopor. Hasta que sentí a Victoria apartarse de mi cuello. Yo caí al suelo. Me extraño que Victoria terminara y yo seguía vivo.

Escuche unas piedras chocar, y fuertes gruñidos de animales salvajes. No estaba solo, al menos habían mandado un Angel por mi. "¡Oh, Edward!" gimió el Angel, "Vas a estar bien. Te lo prometo, solo no te duermas. Por favor"

Iba a decirle que todo estaba bien. Que no tenía porque preocuparse. Después de todo nos iríamos juntos al cielo. ¿No era así? Pero el Fuego no me lo permitió. Esto era peor que los cuchillos. Como lava corriendo por todo mi cuerpo. Deshaciendo todo en mi interior. ¿Qué no se supone que iba al cielo? ¿Entonces iba al infierno? Bien no importa, Demonio o Angel, me iría con ella.

"¡Edward!" volvió a gemir. "No te duermas, te lo ordeno" sollozo. Me obligue abrir los ojos. Y la vi, mi dulce Bella era el Angel.

Quería responderle que no pensaba dejarla nunca, que no llorara. Pero lo único que salio de mi garganta, fue un grito desgarrador. Vi el rostro de Bella desconfigurarse en una mueca de horror. Y me odie por ser el causante de eso. Así que cerré los ojos, evitando abrir la boca nuevamente.

"¡Oh Dios!. Lo mordió" fue lo ultimo que escuche.

Ya no oí mas, me encerré para no sentir nada del exterior, solo esperaba que esto terminara pronto.

* * *

Pobre Edward, pero descuiden no hay final triste. Ya estamos cada vez mas cerca. En fin, quiero comentarles que subi un crossover House, M.D. & Twilight. Ya se , esta loca no termina un fanfic y ya va con otro. Pero este es un capricho de mi hermano, ademas meterse en la mente de House es realmente como meterte coca y volar entre las nubes. Solo aviso para que pasen a checarlo, asi me diran si es una basura o al menos vale la pena que siga.

**Ahora repito disfruten del capitulo, y gracias por los reviews.**


	18. 1,2,3 FOR VICTORIA

**_Disclaimer_**Lamentablemente Twilight no me pertenece. En lo absoluto.

___  
_-Disfrutenlo  


* * *

**"Seven vampires and a human"**

Summary _Bella nunca a estado de acuerdo con su naturaleza. Hasta que conoce al pequeño Edward Masen. Quien se ve obligado a vivir con Bella y su familia los Cullen, después de que sus padres mueren en un incendio._

* * *

1,2,3 FOR VICTORIA

[Romeo et Juliette-Les Rois Du Monde]

(Bella)

Mi cuerpo se sacudió violentamente. Mis dientes serruchaban. Por primera vez en 107 años, necesite oxigeno.

Un sentimiento mas.

Una sensación mas.

¿Un inmortal le tiene miedo a la muerte?

Temor, horror, dolor. Miedo, el autentico miedo.

Si había tenido miedo cuando mis padres biológicos murieron. Miedo cuando me entere de que estaría sola y mucho mas miedo cuando me adentre a este nuevo mundo, no tenia idea de como sobrellevarlo, de que forma. Quise desquitarme con inocentes, y decidí por Dios. Por supuesto cuando me di cuenta que no era la única "maldita" , todo eso se disipo. Tenia padres, una familia compuesta por personas que no merecían cargar con un peso mas sobre sus hombros. Pero me amaban.

Entonces me castigue a mi misma, vagando por el mundo, desgraciadamente ellos me amaban tanto, que decidieron mandarme un par de guaruras. Un error mas, los separe. Fue cuando Alice y Jasper optaron por unirse a mi no aventura. Alice estaba extasiada, Jasper, bueno el simplemente la seguía. Ninguno podía vivir sin el otro. Pero me atrevería a decir que no era nada comparado, al sentimiento que creció en mi interior, cuando lo vi por primera vez.

Estaba avergonzada de mis actos, porque yo vi a ese bebe como mio. Era mio y solo mio. No una propiedad ni un trofeo, simplemente era la parte que me daba cuerda. Ya no era una autómata, que se alimentaba por necesidad, y caminaba por distracción. Ahora tenia algo que me mantenía en pie, algo por lo que vivir. Y no iba a permitir que nadie me lo arrebatara.

Estar separada de el me provocaba casi un dolor físico.

Desee haber muerto como mis padres, desee haber quedado como un antiguo familiar, un antepasado olvidado. Desee llorar, desbordarme y lanzarme de un risco. Desee ser autista, tal vez no hubiera escuchado su llanto. Desee poder soñar, alejarme de la realidad y crearme un mundo de fantasía.

Pero no era posible, entonces me hinque y rece por piedad. Alguna vez escuche que lo errores se reflejan en lo que mas amas. Mi querido Arcángel no merece pagar por mis errores. Un ser tan lleno de inocencia, con toda una vida por delante. Deje caer mis manos, mojándose por el roció del pasto húmedo.

Grite con todas mis fuerzas, buscando algún recuerdo abandonado en mi memoria. Y como retazos, uno por uno, formaron un ventanal ovalado, con destellos de colores.

Todo comenzó a desvanecerse a mi alrededor. Transportándome a mi lugar feliz. Justo al costado de un pequeño moisés. Sonreí a la criaturita que me arrullaba con su llanto. Su llanto seso cuando roce su cálida mejilla. El niño gimoteo un poco hasta que dejo de llorar, sus ojos curiosos invadidos de gotitas cristalinas. Hizo bombitas con su boca. Inevitablemente tuve que sonreír, era el pequeño humano, mas chistoso y hermoso que hubiese conocido.

Lleve una de mis manos, hasta dibujar mi propia sonrisa. Hace cuanto que no sonreía, que incluso me sorprendía todavía poder hacerlo.

Entonces todo se volvió a desvanecer, la sonrisa se borro, en su lugar se escucharon espantosos sollozos secos, espamos dolorosos.

Decidí a donde mis recuerdos.

Corrí mientras me deshacía del abrazo de Rosalie, corrí mientras Emmett la sujetaba. Corrí mientras Escuchaba a Esme llamarme, Corrí mientras Carlisle la consolaba.

Corrí porque Edward me necesitaba.

No necesite un auto, no compre pasajes, no pregunte direcciones. Simplemente corrí conforme todo concordaba.

Corrí contando del 1 al100. Jugando su propio juego, ya lo tenia ganado. Sabia donde estaba la base. Me encargaría de ganar su propio juego, antes de que se regodeara con su triunfo.

No busque atrás de la puerta ni dejaba de la cama.

Ni si quiera supe en que momento llegue.

Frene al mismo tiempo que Alice se congelaba en el tiempo y Jasper la zarandeaba. Ella también sabia donde estaba la base.

—Alice,¿Te importaría si Jasper, fuera en tu lugar?

Comprendía la importancia de mis dos hermanos, la frustración de mi hermana, casi un dolor de cabeza. Sabia que ella estaba esperando que partiéramos juntas, pero necesitaba estar en calma, concentrándome en todo momento.

Alice parpadeo dos veces consecutivas. Y sonrió tristemente asintiendo.

Gracias, agradecí silenciosamente.

Jasper le dio un rápido beso en los labios y me siguió hasta el auto. .

Suspire reprimiendo los sollozos secos, me ardería, había estado sollozando todo el camino, mientras Jasper tomaba mi mano. Nada funcionaba. Mi hermano le dio un fuerte apretón y me gire un poco sobre mi asiento.

—¡Hey!— exclamo Jasper. Sonrió forzadamente, — Si de algo te sirve; Yo también estoy ansioso por arrancarle el pescuezo.

—Ja, Ja, Ja— reí amargamente — Pensaba precisamente en degollarla.

No dijo mas. Jasper condujo tan veloz como un profesional corredor de autos. Sumidos en un silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. Recordé que debía calmarme por el propio bien de Jasper y me dedique totalmente creyéndome con Edward. Como si todo esto se tratara de una estupida broma. Vislumbre perfectamente su angelical rostro, lleno de vida.

Camine en círculos, mientras esperaba Jasper en una esquina. Justo en ese momento dio vuelta a la esquina, chocando frente a mi. Se quejo, pero pronto se recupero, igual que yo.

—Adelantate, eres mas rápida que cualquiera de nosotros en el volante— me extendió un manojo de llaves. — Es aquella de allá— Señalo una MTT Y2K.

Monte la moto y me deje llevar por ella. El viento rozo mis mejillas, y deje que la aguja marcara los 363 KM/h. Desquiciadamente esquive personas, dejando autos atrás. Ni si quiera la lluvia nublo mi visión. Una que otra sirena invadieron mi campo auditivo, afortunadamente solo duraban minutos.

Rodee y tome atajos que llegaba a recordar.

Me imagine sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, su respiración calando en mi cuello. Su risa contagiosa. Su corazón cantando para mi.

Me resultaba increíble que Edward fuera algo tan vital en mi vida. Y maldición lo fue desde el momento en que abrió por primera vez sus ojos. Inconscientemente ya me había enamorado profundamente. Me aferre a la tonta idea de querer ser una excelente y buena hermana, deje de lado los sentimientos mas importantes.

Si en otros tiempos alguien me hubiera dicho "Bella, tu te vas a enamorar de un humano" seguramente me hubiera reído. No estaba dentro de mis prioridades creer en el amor, ni mucho menos enamorarme de un adolescente.

Pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Me callaron la boca.

Jamas pensé que un simple humano fuera quien me enseñara una lección tan importante. No mis padres biológicos, no mis padres adoptivos. No mis hermanos, no los principios que me fueron inculcados. Fue un chico con tan solo 18 años cumplidos.

Force mi vista para ver un poco mas lejos de ese vació, que me sofocaba. No se podía.

¿Cómo se ve un vació?

Cuando no encuentras la respuesta, no te queda más que seguir sin tus recuerdos. Borrando todo a tu paso. Como un animal, un animal feroz, hambriento y cegado por el odio.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, si tuviera una razón para lo que soy. Entonces entendería el porque la muerte de mis padres y mi formidable vida. Porque todo tiene un motivo ¿Cierto?, nada pasa sin alguna causa. Y la mía no tiene explicación. Solo una maldita intención tan severa como la propia muerte.

Sobreviviendo por un único motivo.

Mi indefenso humano.

Apreté tanto el manubrio que mis nudillos agarraron una tonalidad distinta.

PUM... PUM.... PUM.... ahí estaba, si fuese otro motivo, estuviera gritando de alegría, aunque mi corazón estaba muerto, todavía lo podía sentir, todavía heria, todavía podía ser desgarrado.

¿Seria cierto? ¿Todavía tenia alma?.

PUM... PUM... PUM.... PUM....

Me lleve rápidamente una mano al pecho presionándolo, sin despagar la vista, de la que una vez fue también fue mi hogar, sin saberlo, sin que lo supiera, era mi dulce hogar.

PUM... PUM... PUM... PUM... PUM...

Seguía igual, con el paso del tiempo se fue apagando, pero era la misma. No abría jamas un remplazo, para esa cálida casa.

Empuje la puerta mientras mi corazón inerte estaba por explotar. Me desmorone completamente cuando vi mi final tan cerca, ella le estaba haciendo daño, ella me estaba matando.

PUM... PUM... PUM... PUM....PUM... PUM...

Gruñí, estrellandome contra ella, apartándola del frágil cuerpo de Edward. Me deje caer de rodillas a su lado, rogando porque luchara, no podía dejarme.¡Oh, Dios!. Esta en tan mal estado, que podía tomar en mis brazos y posiblemente se doblaría, como un muñeco de trapo. No me atrevía si quiera a tocarlo.

Entonces mi peor pesadilla se hizo realidad.

—¡Fuego!— Vocifero, con los ojos nublados de un color pantanoso, cargados de dolor.

Lo mordió, ¡Maldición!, lo mordió, la muy bastarda lo mordió. Todo debía ser un mal sueño. Fue que recordé que no podía ser una pesadilla, yo no podía dormir. Me refleje en sus ojos, antes de que los cerrara y guardara silencio. Mi pobre niño.

—Ya mi amor, no dolerá mas— murmure contra su cuello. Pegue totalmente mis labios, dispuesta a succionar el veneno. Carlisle estuvo apunto de hacer lo mismo, cuando me transformo a mi. No estaba segura si lo lograría, de lo que si estaba totalmente segura es que no viviría sin el.

Pronto me encontraba suspendida en el aire, siendo separada abruptamente de su cálido cuello, lo extrañe. — El juego apenas comienza— Victoria canturreo. Me acorralo contra el suelo, inmovilizandome. — Es posible que Edward muera, pensando que lo traicionaste.

No pude evitar cuestionarla con los ojos, mientras intentaba deshacerme de su prisión. —¿Que quieres decir?— sisee.

—El seguro piensa que abandonaste a sus padres.

¿Como sabia que...? no era una noticia que hubiera salido en los periódicos por largo tiempo, la familia Masen no era tan conocida, simplemente una familia común.

—No sabes nada— rugí llenándome de cólera. Por fin pude tomarla de los brazos, y alejarme de ella.

Me agazape frente a ella, pensando la mejor manera de acabar con ella. Brinque tomándola desprevenida pateándola justo en el centro de su estomago, llevándose con ella algunos muebles calcinados.

Pronto se puso de pie, recuperándose de la impresión. Sonrió con ironía. —Oh querida, no lo sabes. ¿Recuerdas esa noche? ¿El incendio?— no espero respuesta miá. — Prácticamente fui el cerillo, el inicio de todo. Siempre estabas ahí, impidiéndome el paso, el debía de ser mio— No la deje continuar me lance contra ella, tomándola del cuello, que me estaba queriendo decir. No quería oírla, nada buena podría decir. Ella hizo un esfuerzo para seguir hablando.— Tan exquisito, tan apetitoso. Edward Cullen, era mi presa, su sangre me llamaba. Y tu me lo negaste, todo el tiempo.

—Callate— grite, no quería oírla

—Entonces queme la casa. Tu no estabas, era mi oportunidad. Lamentablemente me tarde demasiado, el humano ya estaba de nuevo contigo.

—Eh dicho que te calles.

La estampe en la pared una y otra vez.

—Y aquí estoy, reclamando lo que por derecho me pertenece— continuo.

La rabia quemo en mi interior.

Esta vez no le permití decir una palabra mas, en un movimiento rápido la destroce, parte por parte, olvidándome de sus gritos de agonía, ni si quiera podía regodearme. Estaba tan confusa, con miedo. Que ni si quiera note en que momento comencé a quemar su cuerpo echo pedazos.

La casa volvió arder, como años atrás, trayendo consigo recuerdos no gratos. Como lo lamentaba, y mucho. Edward no merecía esto.

Edward...

Me di vuelta para ver a Edward retorcerse silenciosamente en el piso.

En ese momento mis hermanos aparecieron, junto con mis padres. Apenas iba tomarlo delicadamente por el cuello.

—¡No!— Carlisle me detuvo. Lo mire mal, debía hacerlo. — Ya comenzó, lo siento. Solo nos queda esperar.

¿Que estaba diciendo? No era posible. Intente acercarme otra vez a el pero Carlisle me lo volvió a impedir. Le gruñí. El negó realmente consternado, esto iba enserio. Quise gritar, Edward me odiaría, seguro lo haría. Yo me odiaba.

Tome a Edward con delicadeza, envolviéndolo entre mis brazos, como se carga a un bebe recién nacido. Edward parecía estar dormido, aun cuando debería estar gritando de dolor. Me sorprendía la fuerza que tenia, tanto valor.

Me sentí jalada por alguien, pero no salí de mi ensoñación, hasta que el auto arranco. Alice estaba a mi lado abrazándome y frotándole cariñosamente el cabello a Edward. — Esta bien Bella, todo va estar bien— me consoló, consolándose ella también.

Jasper iba a mi otro lado, concentrándose en los sentimientos de los demás. No pregunte sobre Edward, realmente no quería saber sobre su dolor, ya tenia una idea. El gesto de mi hermano me lo decía todo.

Decidimos quedarnos en nuestra vieja casa, donde antes vivimos Alice, Jasper y yo. No podíamos viajar con Edward en este estado. Apesar de que el no se quejara.

Tampoco supe en que momento llegamos. Cargue a Edward hasta depositario en mi antigua recamara, todo seguía igual, lo cubrí con unas sabanas. Carlisle entro atrás d e mi, cerrando consigo la puerta. Se acerco, hasta sentarse a un lado de el. Tomo con delicadeza su cabeza y la envolvió con una venda. Paso su mano, despeinando a su paso el cabello de Edward.

—Edward es un chico fuerte, el saldrá adelante— murmure sin quitar la vista de el.

—Nunca podrá perdonarme— gemí.

—Lo hara— afirmo muy seguro de si, antes de salir y dejarme a solas con el.

Los demás se quedaron en la planta baja.

Jasper partiría mañana por estos tres días, era mucho dolor para el.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto— musite sollozando.

Pase mi dedo por su gélida mejilla. Seguía sin inmutarse, esto me estaba matando, necesitaba que entre su dolor me gritara, necesitaba sufrir tanto o mas que el, porque eso y mas me merecía.

Me recosté a su lado.

—No tienes que hacerte el fuerte Edward, gritame. No me iré de tu lado, te lo juro.

Silencio.


	19. SORRY, MY LOVE

**_Disclaimer_**Lamentablemente Twilight no me pertenece. En lo absoluto.

_-Disfrutenlo_

_

* * *

_

"Seven vampires and a human"

Summary _Bella nunca a estado de acuerdo con su naturaleza. Hasta que conoce al pequeño Edward Masen. Quien se ve obligado a vivir con Bella y su familia los Cullen, después de que sus padres mueren en un incendio._

* * *

**SORRY, MY LOVE.**

Estaba arrepentida, por supuesto. Pero no tanto, no como para comerme las uñas y arrancarme la cabeza. Ademas en cuanto Edward _despertara_ seguramente estrenaría su super fuerza conmigo. Posiblemente aprendería que si querías lastimar a un vampiro, lo único que tenias que hacer era: Destrozarlo y rostizarlo.

Bufe, estaba siendo ridícula. Edward era tan noble que posiblemente solamente diría: _Estas perdonada, pero dame tiempo._ Y pensándolo bien, preferiría quedar chamuscada, a que partiera mis esperanzas. Bueno, mi papá biológico siempre decía _cuando una mujer pide tiempo, toma tus maletas y olvidate de regresar._ Entonces si un hombre pide tiempo: ¿_haz sus maletas y no lo dejes regresar?_

Reí bajito, y recosté la barbilla en el colchón. Pensé en los otros de nuestra especie, probablemente se pondrían envidiosos después de conocerlo. Apenas podía notar un cálido rubor en sus mejillas, casi nada. Aunque sus facciones eran mas duras y finas a la vez, la nariz respinga y los labios color cereza, exquisitamente carnosos. El resultado de una criatura que sobre pasaba la belleza natural de un vampiro.

"Ya casi" susurro Alice entrando sigilosamente en la habitación, como si lo fuera a despertar. "Lleno de vida, de color, luz"

"¿Antes no?" Inquirí sin verla. No sabia de que hablaba.

"No" resoplo. "Como el cine mudo. Apenas era nítido y ni si quiera podía oírlo"

Sonreí. Alice parecía estar muy feliz por el nuevo cambio, le alegraba poder cuidar mejor de Edward. Ya entendía su frustración .Tome la mano de Edward y la frote suavemente, estaba tibia, ni fría,ni caliente como antes.

"Me alegra. Pero pensaba que no tenias ningún problema" Comente. Alice suspiro. "¿Porque no me lo dijiste?" Pregunte recordando que Alice jamas se quejo.

"¿Porque?. Bueno, porque vamos Bella, De por si te las gastas como la mama pollito. Ahora imaginate si te decía que tenia un poco de problemas parta verlo" Dijo medio en broma, medio enserio. "Ja, Me hubieras asesinado, literalmente" dramatizo. Quise reírme, pero ella tenia razón.

"¡Oh!"comprendí. "Si, te doy toda la razón. Posiblemente seria la primera vampiro en la historia en colapsar"

Juntas reímos.

Pero la nostalgia regreso a mi y deje de reir. Necesitaba distraerme con algo. "¿Alice?. Puedes quedarte un rato con Edward; quiero ir a cazar, necesito salir"

Mi hermana dio un saltito, y corrió para sentarse en la cama, con eso sabia que Alice estaba aceptando quedarse.

Salte por la ventana, un poco mas brusco que en ocasiones anteriores y corrí hasta adentrarme en el bosque. No iba muy lejos cuando oí su voz._ Bella no te tardes mucho, se pone muy inquieto cuando no estas tu. _No frene, mas bien acelere hasta dejar de oír su voz. Realmente no pensaba tardar, yo también me volvía completamente ansiosa. Era doloroso tenerlo lejos de mi, por muy cerca que nos encontráramos.

Ademas, quien sabe; tal vez son mis últimos momentos felices.

Olí un par de venados. ¡Iug!. Con eso tendría, por el momento. Mientras cazaba el primero, con demasiada rapidez, me prepare para hacer lo mismo con el segundo. Olí otros cinco mas y me dispuse a perseguirlo o dejar que escaparan. No estaba jugando, solo me estaba distrayendo.

Me detuve a pensar solo unos momentos, lo que seria verlo cazar como una criatura salvaje, ¿Perdería su encanto?. Por supuesto que no, seguro se vería atractivo y tentador. Como un majestuoso león.

Luego intente imaginarme a un Edward con terroríficos ojos carmín. Pero no podía, por alguna razón seguían siendo dóciles, llenos de ternura. Lógicamente extrañaría ese verde tan peculiar, pero seguiría siendo mi Edward, un color no lo cambiaría en absoluto.

Sonrei, definitivamente a si fuera diferente en su totalidad, mi musculo muerto se habia enamorado de su humanidad, de su bondad y ternura; Incluso amaba su rebeldia.

Una vez que termine, corrir sin preambulos, directo a casa. Mientras me acercaba volví a oír la voz de Alice, llamándome con urgencia. _ Deprisa Bella,cuando dije que se ponía inquieto, hablaba muy enserio._

Corri mas rapido y me agazape para brincar por lo ventana, sin perder mucho tiempo. Alice estaba sujetando a Edward por los hombros, intentando que no se moviera mucho, pero el aun no abria sus ojos. Le dolía, ¡Maldición!.

Mi hermana me dirigió una mirada de alivio, y me sonrió. "Ya era hora" dijo.

No había tardado mucho, de hecho. Me acerque a ellos y abrase a Edward con precaución. "Estoy aquí, cielo" susurre. Eso pareció calmarlo. "Jamas voy a dejarte" Le prometí, sabia que no romperla esa promesa, así me lo pidiera era el, seguiría como una alma en pena, a su alrededor.

Ese día, volví a quedarme con el, repitiendo lo misma que la noche anterior. _Lo siento, lo siento, perdoname Edward. _

_-.-.-_

"¡Isabella!"

Me tape los oídos fingiendo que no lo oí, lamentablemente eso no era posible. Solo podía causarme dolor de cabeza, me sentía mas que estresada, ansiosa.

"¡Isabella!"

Gemí, definitivamente una mas, y no seriamos 8, si no 7 de nuevo.

"¡Bella!" Gruñí. Como respuesta obtuve su risa. "No me digas Isabella, sabes que no me gusta"

Rió mas fuerte. Yo me tape de nuevo los oídos. ¡Sera bruto!.

"Como digas" no le dio ni la mas mínima importancia. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tenia situada al lado izquierdo de la cama. " Alice sugirió que fuéramos a cazar justo en este momento, así estaremos a tiempo para cuando Eddy deje de hacerse el dormido"

Achique los ojos mirándolo mal. Edward no estaba fingiendo, el estaba guardándose el dolor para si mismo.

"Agradece que Edward no me permitía ni un segundo soltar su mano, porque te juro que- que me convertiría en asesina"

Emmett me miro con una chispa incandescente, entre la locura y la comprensión. " Ja- Ja- Ja" Rió sarcásticamente. "Teóricamente somos asesinos por naturaleza" Me sorprendió lo que dijo, tanto como porque supo agregar teóricamente en una oración, y porque realmente me sorprendió lo natural que veía las cosas. " Que nosotros seamos igual de Asesinos que los humanos, es otra cosa. Matamos por necesidad, no por gusto." Sonrei, Emmett de verdad era inteligente. "Aunque si deseas ganarte fama como los humanos psicoticos que matan por que lo disfrutan, ademas se excita-"

"¡Largo Emmett" Chille interrumpiéndolo, no deseaba oírlo. Me estaban dando escalofríos.

"Pero Bell-"

"Estas agotando mi paciencia" Gruñí.

"¡Virginada!" Bromeo.

"Seras Bruto" Gemí recordando mis pensamientos anteriores.

Emmett se enfurruño y salio volando por la ventana (Literalmente). La conversación iba tan madura, hasta que tuvo que arruinarla. No Emmett no llegaba ni a bruto. Al parecer era de inteligencia a corto plazo.

Me voltee hacia Edward y frote su mano. "Te necesito conmigo, solo así puedo disfrutar de las tonterías de Emmett" Le dije. Edward se removió inquieto, pero no salio sonido alguno. " Me siento muy sola, tu eres el único motivo para sonreír. Perdoname,e sido tan egoísta pero no podía dejarte morir. Quizas pueda vivir en un mundo donde yo no exista, pero no en uno donde tu no existas"

Despeine su cabello, y deposite un beso en su frente, en su nariz, y por ultimo un suave beso en sus labios. Duros, tibios y carnosos.

Edward jadeo bajito, casi silencioso. Hoy había comenzado a moverse mas de lo normal, es como si quisiera decirme algo. Alice predijo que por la noche el estaría listo, y yo no podía esperar para ese momento, para su reacción.

No sabia si me odiria, o me perdonaría. Cual quiera la aceptaría con gusto. Me merecía mas la primera. Por eso disfrutaría mi ultimo día con Edward.

Hable con el, como si estuviera en un sueño donde podía escucharme. Le dije sobre que Esme estaba ansiosa de poder estrecharlo entre sus brazos como siempre debió ser. Como Carlisle estaba esperando que con el paso de los años compartieran planes sobre lo que les gustaba la medicina. Incluso hable sobre Emmett, le dije que estaban planeando junto con Jasper, retarlo en luchas. Lo anime diciéndole que posiblemente el ganaría, ya que al principio como neófito seria realmente fuerte. También que Alice ya había espiado en su futuro, y aunque era un secreto, según ella, era un futuro agradable. Pero que de todos yo era la mas ansiosa, la mas frustrada, pero igual la mas feliz. Quería besalo con pasión, abrazarlo con fervor sin temor de lastimarlo. Que lo anhelaba tanto.

Le dije que también estaba al tanto de que tal vez estaba enojado conmigo y aceptaría su enojo sin rechistar. Y que si no me quería volver a ver entonces no lo haría, pero que no me privara de verlo yo a el, porque eso si no podría hacerlo, y no estaba acostumbrada a romper promesas.

Estoy segura de que cuando dije eso, Edward dejo de tener esa tranquilidad fingida en su rostro, y dejo salir el verdadero dolor que sentía. Me preguntaba si eso seria un indicio de lo que me esperaría cuando estuviera totalmente lucido.

Recosté todo mi cuerpo aun lado de Edward y pase un brazo por su tordo y recosté mi cabeza a lado de la suya, deleitándome con su aroma floral.

Solo en momentos así nada importaba.

No me encontraba dormida, era absurdo, pero me sentía como en sueño. Una suave caricia en mi brazo, deliciosa y placentera. Pase mi mano por el torso de Edward, pero simplemente se sentía plano.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me enderece casi en un movimiento imprescindible.

Busque a Edward y lo encontré acuclillado en la cama, totalmente pegado al cabecera. Me veía curioso y cuidadoso. Odia escuchar el gruñido en su garganta. Seguramente lo había asustado con tanto movimiento. Me puse de rodillas justo frente a el.

"Edward" Susurre.

El se pego aun mas en la cabecera. Entonces los vi, sus ojos carmesí llenos de miedo, esos ojos no eran terroríficos en lo absoluto.

"Soy yo, Bella" Le dije.

Estire mi brazo, ansiaba sentir sus manos. Pero el no me lo permitió. Edward jadeo dando un brinco, pegado completamente a una de las esquinas de la pared.

Maldición dolió, vaya que dolió. Pensé que era doloroso verlo sufrir, pero esto era peor. Ni si quiera el prepararme psicologicamente me ayudo para sobrellevar este tipo de dolor asfixiante.

En sus ojos había un tipo de sentimiento que cegaba todo lo demás. No comprendía bien sin compararla con la desilusionad o la ira. Sus manos estaba formando un puño, con tanta rudeza que por primera vez su actitud me dio miedo. Quería que me golpeara físicamente, no que me apuñalara. Pero desgraciadamente el tomo la decisión mas escalofriante.

Me odiaba, Edward me odiaba. Y con toda la razón, de verdad yo le repugnaba lo podía ver en sus ojos.

"Bella" dio un brinco cuando oí la voz de mi hermana. Ni si quiera me gire para verla. "Lo siento" susurro. Puso una mano sobre mi hombro, y luego me paso de largo.

Alice tomo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Edward y el enterró la cabeza en su cuello. Sus ojos aun mirándome intensamente.

"Lo lamento" Gemí. Cerré los ojos para no ver los suyos. Y cuando corrí fuera de la habitación no voltee para ver lastima en el rostro de mi familia. Ignore los gritos de Alice como lo hice aquella vez que corrí para llegar tarde.

Tenia que huir. Porque mentí cuando dije que podría vivir a su lado siendo solo una sombra, no podría.

Lo siento tanto, mi amor.

* * *

_N/A _ Primero que nada no me voy a disculpar por que no e pensando en niguna buena capitulo lo tenia desde hace un mes, solo que no le habia corregido la ortografia (Y aun asi tiene por ahi alguna falta). Pero no se desesperen ya solo queda un capitulo para acabar este fanfic.


	20. NOMUERTO

_**Disclaimer**_Lamentablemente Twilight no me pertenece. En lo absoluto.

_-Disfrútenlo_

* * *

"Seven vampires and a human"

Summary _Bella nunca a estado de acuerdo con su naturaleza. Hasta que conoce al pequeño Edward Masen. Quien se ve obligado a vivir con Bella y su familia los Cullen, después de que sus padres mueren en un incendio._

* * *

**NO-MUERTO**

En el momento que todo termino, estuve a punto de besarle los pies al mismo infierno que me había dejado libre de sus brasas. Totalmente agradecido por su misericordia.

Y carajos vaya que dolió, el principio fue lo peor, después pude sobrellevarlo entiéndase por no intentar buscar alguna forma de acabar mi vida de una forma menos cruel. Aunque nunca logre ver ninguna llama entre la obscuridad, estaba completamente seguro de encontrarme cerca de la muerte. Luego esa idea la descarte cuando las llamas se apagaron por un momento y recuerdo que pensé: _Acaso estoy cerca de la muerte_. Para mi mala suerte me equivoque, porque de repente las brasas llegaron con tal intensidad que pensé que estaba nadando en agua hirviendo. Y prácticamente algunas extremidades de mi cuerpo ya no las sentía, supuse que el fuego las había hecho cenizas. Únicamente el suave tacto en una de mis manos, frió y consolador. La suave voz que me distraía a ratos de mi inminente desgracia, tal vez el demonio no era tan malo como yo creía, quizás se apiado de mi y decidió ponerme un consuelo mientras agonizaba.

Entonces el fuego ceso, y yo me sentía aliviado, antes de empezar a oír voces. Maldito, ahora me ponía otra clase de tortura.

Me sostuve la cabeza antes de abrir los ojos, todo era diferente. Los sonidos mas claros, música escandalosa en la calle posiblemente, una clase de vibrador luego me di cuenta que simplemente era una mosca. Eso me asusto.

_Cielos, cielos. Es tarde, ahora no podre detenerla. Tonta hermana irracional, estúpido hermano desubicado. Par de adolescentes inmaduros. _

Las voces se hacían cada vez mas fuertes, trate por todos los medios ignorarlos, rehuí de ellos, incluso me tape los oídos, pero nada.

Vi a Bella parada en una esquina, sus ojos llenos de terror, me pregunte si ella también oía esas voces. Estaba apunto de alargar un brazo y tomar sus pequeñas manos, la extrañaba tanto.

Pero las voces se hicieron cada vez mas fuerte, es como si subieran el volumen dos rayitas cada cinco segundos.

Sorprendido me sostuve del cuello de Alice, yo apenas sabia que estaba pasando y de repente Bella salia como alma que lleva el diablo.

"!Cállense!" Grite a las voces aterrorizado, pero también sorprendido por la voz que acababa de gritar al mismo tiempo que la miá. Quise decirme a mi mismo, obviamente es tu voz idiota, solo que estas resfriado, por supuesto no era así, al menos no recordaba que el resfriado te quemara las entrañas.

Alice se rió a mi lado, mas bien se burlo. "Es tu voz" me estrecho mas entre sus brazos. Extrañamente no me sentía sofocado, lo sentía como un abrazo normal. Y eso no era para nada normal. "Lo sientes normal, porque ahora eres tan normal como nosotros" Ella adivino lo que iba a preguntarle, o mas bien predijo.

"¿Soy un muerto viviente?" bromee notando hasta entonces al resto de mis hermanos, todos menos Bella. Jasper estaba justo atrás de Alice con pose defensiva, me asusto un poco, el parecía debatirse entre quedarse donde estaba o atacarme en cualquier instante. Mientras que Carlisle y Esme estaban simplemente ahí observando. Rosalie no era la que mas sorprendía y Emmett seguía con la burla en los ojos, como siempre, un segundo después se retorcía de la risa.

_Es maravilloso._

_Tiene que alterarse en algún momento, es imposible..._

_Bah!... fanfarrón, no podía cambiar aunque sea una tiznita, tenia que seguir igual de perfecto... estupido Edward, estupida Bella. _

_Me pregunto, ¿Cuanto tiempo podra controlarse? Fascinante, realmente fascinante._

_Ja! Podre ganarle unas luchitas, mi hermano siempre a sido un debilucho._

¡Argg! Cállense, cállense.

"¿Que pasa, Edward?" Pregunto Alice.

"Voces, muchas voces. Es como si ustedes hablaran, pero no mueven sus labios" gemi.

"¡Debe ser tu don!" canto Alice, sus ojitos brillaban. "Puede escuchar lo que pensamos"

"¿Pero como?"

"Cariño, la cosa esta así..." Mamá intentaba encontrar alguna forma de explicarme los hechos. ¿Ella pensaba que me iba a enojar? Bueno, tal vez por eso Bella.... Pero ¿Porque?. "Victoria te mordió" Dijo finalmente resignada.

Yo si recordaba algo. Estaba casi seguro de que Bella había estado a mi lado, tomando con fuerza mi mano. "Pero Bella estaba..."

Papá me interrumpió. "Si, ella llego mucho antes que cualquiera de nosotros, pero Victoria ya te había mordido. Intentamos extraer el veneno de tus venas, lamentablemente perdiste mucha sangre asi que nos fue imposible" Dijo con la voz llena de un dolor palpable.

Quería decirle que no importaba, que de igual forma yo lo deseaba, simplemente no hubo ocasión para expresarlo abiertamente, pero solo me interesaba saber una cosa. "¿Bella huyo?"

Oí como el ronroneo de un gato, claramente y nítido. También sin si quiera alzara la mirada pude detectar quien había hecho ese ruido. " Puedo perdonar que hayas hecho de nuestras vidas un caos e incluso tu sola presencia" no había ni rastro de desprecio en su voz. " Pero no, jamas que pienses asi de Bella. Ahí donde la vez como un enorme rosal con espinas, también es una delicada rosa. Ella teme al rechazo"

"¿Que?" Gemí, "Pero yo-"

Alice me puso una mano en la boca, ya no me parecía fría, creo que mas bien teníamos la misma temperatura.

"Sin querer ya lo hiciste" debí poner una cara con todo el signo de interrogación pintado, porque ella enarco una ceja viéndose chistosa, "No lo niegues, recuerda yo todo lo veo. Aunque no fue apropósito la hiciste a un lado. Y como siempre Bella saco sus propias conclusiones"

_deberías ir a buscarla, antes de que intente cortarse las venas en vano. Alice_ dijo o penso.

"¿Saben a donde fue?"

"Acaso nos ves cara de adivinos" refunfuño Rosalie. " sin ofender, Alice"

Procure ignorarla, ya que estaba mas que seguro que estos arrebatos se repetirían con frecuencia. " ¿Alice?"

"No lo se, no puedo verla. Que inteligente de su parte, usar su escudo" Bufo.

Alice no lo dijo con preocupación, me pareció oír diversión en sus palabras.

"¿Que hago?" Pregunte, mas para mi que para ellos.

"Veamos, porque no piensas en algún lugar que los dos frecuente, no se, algún sitio que les guste a los dos" Sugirió Emmett. Me sorprendía, quiero decir eso fue pensar mas de lo que el tiene permitido.

Y por poco y nada me aviento a el y le reparto besos por todo el rostro, claro evitando los labios. Pero la parte racional de mi me dijo que eso solo seria humillante y una vergüenza inolvidable. Así que mejor no.

"¿Un lugar?" me di topecitos en la frente, pensando. Entonces un foco se prendió por encima de mi cabeza. "¡El prado!" chille. Realmente no se oyó como un chillido, al menos no con mi nueva voz.

Me pare como un rayo, y digo un rayo porque para deber estar simplemente parado al costado de la cama, ya estaba casi fuera de la ventana. "¡Wow!" exclame asombrado.

Mi familia rió, conmigo.

Iba a darme la vuelta para salir por la puerta, pero Rosalie me detuvo, y por primera vez desde que llegue a Forks sentí su toque. " La salida de emergencia es la ventana"

Mire la ventana, mis ojos saliendose de sus cuencas. ¿Ventana?. Según yo estábamos en el tercer piso, y lo mas alto que yo había brincado era mi litera. "Ja, ¿Están de broma?"

Mi familia no dijo nada, sonrieron como quien hubiera contado un chiste, mientras que Alice tomo mi mano. Y por mas que ella jalo, yo no me moví ni un ápice. " ¡Caray Edward!" refunfuño, su carita torciéndose de un modo gracioso. "Te prometo que no te vas a romper ni una uña"

Suspire dejando que me arrastrara hacia la ventana. Se sentó en la orilla, y palme su lado para que la acompañara. "Venga voy contigo, lo demás dependerá de ti"

Mire hacia abajo, mientras me sentaba a su lado. Tomo de nueva mi mano. Y me sonrió amplia mente. De un momento a otro me encontraba volando, literalmente. Cuando caí, es como si hubiera dado un simple brinco, y cayera en un colchón, no sentí absolutamente nada, mas que el viento en mi cara y la emoción del momento.

No pude ni si quiera abrir la boca, cuando ya estábamos corriendo, o caminando. Realmente no sabia muy bien cuando un vampiro corría o caminaba.

Las hojas me daban en la cara y el viendo me despeinaba. Era como ir montado en una moto, aunque tampoco sabría decirlo, después de todo jamas me han permitido tener una.

"Te toca a ti" Alice me soltó de golpe. "Buscala, procurare seguirte de cerca"

Asentí, mientras me echaba a correr. Tenia claro a donde ir. Poco a poco me acercaba a mi destino, la adrenalina asotandome una y otra vez.

Normalmente Bella y yo frecuentábamos el sitio, ya que parecía el único lugar en el mundo donde solo existíamos los dos. Y ahora era mas obvio el aroma a flores silvestres, el pasto húmedo, la madera y el aire cálido, todo a doble intensidad. Con razón Bella disfrutaba tanto venir.

Estaba parada en medio del prado, su cabello ondeándose y el olor a fresas era intenso. Destellos, miles de ellos la iluminaban. Caray, digno para un retrato, de oleo y pintura fresca.

"Bella" susurre, olvide que ella podía oírme, fuerte y claro.

Se dio vuelta, sus ojos revoloteaban, hasta que dieron conmigo. Alcance a ver como se dilataban y la urgencia de correr apenas se notaba. "¿Edward? ¿Que haces aquí?"

Intente oír sus pensamientos, pero era como una pared en blanco, no había nada, es como si no pensara en nada. Suspire resignado y feliz, posiblemente Bella seria la excepción a la regla.

Me aventure a dejar mi escondite entre las sombras, y en un dos por tres ya estaba a su lado. Ahora no solo ella brillaba, yo también. Era asombroso. "Vengo por ti"

"¿Por mi?" de un momento a otro, ella se congelo."Pero tu, pero yo... ¿No me odias?"dijo, la voz de Bella ahora sonaba mas suave, mas dulce.

Ella se dejo caer en el pastizal, recostó su cabeza y las ondas de su cabello quedaron esparcidos como una cortina. Cerro los ojos, y suspiro hondo. Me encantaba verla asi, realmente era un ángel hermoso. Los destellos solo eran la prueba de su eterna perfecciona

Me acerque cauteloso, con miedo de dar un mal paso y ella desapareciera, una fantasía no duraba para toda la vida. De repente abrió los ojos, supe que me invitaba a sentarme, obedecí mientras poco a poco me embriagaba con su aroma silvestre.

Abrió los ojos, llenos de temor, de miedo, de dolor.

Sonreí para enseñar la bandera de la paz. "¿Porque te iba a odiar?"

Ella rió con amargura. "Solo mira lo que te hice, te transforme en un monstruo, no pude salvarte. Soy horrible"

"¿Realmente parezco un monstruo"

Por primera vez la oí reír de verdad, bajito. "No quise decir eso, eres perfecto, siempre lo has sido. Pero ahora no tendrás tu cielo, casarte, hijos. Y todo por mi culpa" gimoteo.

Me acerque mas y la rodee por los hombros.

"Eres ridícula Bella. Me has dado todo lo que necesito para ser feliz. No moriré, estaremos juntos, y viviré para mi familia. Tal vez nunca lo exprese con palabras, porque sabia que me dirías que no, que debía de conservar mi alma y que si corría con suerte me convertiría en un ángel" Nos reímos. "Pero no necesito alas, si no las puedo compartir contigo. Te amo, solo estaba un poco desorientado, y ahora lo entiendo todo, jamas podría odiarte"

Lo único que hizo fue abrazarme mas fuerte y soltarme besos por todo el rostro.

Ahí abrazados, supe que ella también me amaba, como nunca antes, ella nunca soltó mi mano. Podría quedarme dormido entre esa paz, a pesar de que sabia que eso era imposible.

Hasta que mi mundo dio vueltas, un olor no precisamente a carne asada, pero si era agradable, seguido de un punzante dolor. Sabia de antemano que la garganta estaba sana.

"Uh" me queje, Bella alzo su cabeza y me observo curiosa.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Si, mi garganta... ¡ah!" volví a quejarme.

Ella se paro como un resorte, mas bien como si hubiera olvidado algo, me jalo del brazo.

"¡Dios! ¿como lo pude olvidar?. Edward, tienes que cazar"

Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos. Ya ni recordaba eso. Con Bella, todo lo de mas venia sobrando. Corrimos hasta adentrarnos al bosque y entonces nos detuvimos de golpe.

"Veamos. Cierra los ojos y concentrate en los olores"

Y lo hice, cerré mis ojos y me concentre en los olores. El aroma de Bella, fresas silvestres y también madera seca, tierra humedad... y por ultimo ese olor agradable, desconocido e insaciable... podría decir que venia del sur, tal vez.

Abrí los ojos, Bella todavía me observaba cuidadosamente. "¿Y bien?"

"Sur" supe que mas que afirmación, sonó a preguntar. Aun asi asintió aprobando, y entonces echamos a correr.

Dimos con cinco venados, esparcidos. Comprendí que de esos animales provenía el olor. Bella me incito para que cazara, recordaba alguna vez a ver visto en discovery channel como los leones cazaban a sus presas. Así que hice lo mismo. Recordando como el león se agazapaba sigilosamente y se alimentaba con galantería. Tengo que reconocer que fue placentero. Ademas de que ese horrible dolor se aminoro un poco.

Oí como Bella me aplaudió desde la sombra de un árbol, tenia una enorme sonrisa en sus rostro. Y sus ojos estaban brillosos, incluso era un brillo mas intenso que los centellos del claro. Me miro de los pies a la cabeza y de la cabeza a los pies. Dio un brinco hasta quedar frente a mi. "Ni una mancha" murmuro. Entonces me mire yo también, ella tenia razón, estaba completamente limpio. " Realmente elegante" Sonreí complacido.

"Ya no soy mas un frágil humano, ahora puedo ser el rey de la selva" Bromee, ella rió.

"Bien, concedeme el placer de ser tu presa"

Y eso hice, por el resto de mi no-vida. Ella fue mi presa.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
